


【柯王子】【盾冬】日出時分

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 78,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 我一直想寫個吸血鬼的故事，還有什麼比傑克更適合的呢？這篇文也算是多災多難，我原本只打算寫個一發完的情人節賀文，但寫完前一萬字之後就知道這個故事不可能就這樣結束，而修修改改到現在已經五萬字了，還在繼續成長。我先把前面改好的部分放出來，明天會更新第二章。這是個怪物與人類共存的世界，兩個應該是水火不容的人相愛了，他們想要在一起卻沒這麼容易。常見的設定，但我希望大家喜歡我的故事。主要的CP是柯王子，然後是盾冬，火TJ也會出現。謝謝你們。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 巴基下一章會出來~

1.

柯蒂斯來到史蒂夫的辦公室時，他的長官正在翻閱一疊任務通報，拿著筆畫下重點。

柯蒂斯先開口，「我主全能。」

「光照大地。柯蒂斯，」史蒂夫抬起頭來，「你準備回來工作了嗎？你的臉色看起來還是很差。」

柯蒂斯知道自己看起來一團糟。黑眼圈掛在毫無血色的臉上，絡腮鬍遮住凹陷的雙頰。但請病假休養了幾天之後，現在他的感覺比看起來好多了。「我沒事，多吃點好的補回來就行了。」

「這次流感這麼嚴重？」史蒂夫將任務通報拿起來，收攏。「怎麼把艾德加帶來了？」

柯蒂斯低頭，看見他的狼艾德加正好也抬起頭看著他。「牠有點生病，我不想把牠自己留在家裡。」

史蒂夫走過來，蹲在艾德加的面前，「好了，小傢伙，你可以留下來，不過不可以尿在辦公室裡或某個人的鞋子上，聽懂了嗎？」

艾德加知道這裡誰是老大，討好地對史蒂夫搖尾巴。史蒂夫拍拍牠的頭，「他還知道自己是狼不是小狗吧？」

柯蒂斯聳肩，「難說，等一下看到尼克進來，搞不好牠會翻過去露出肚皮，拜託他摸兩下。」

史蒂夫站起來，「難怪你不訓練牠成為你的獵兵。」

自從柯蒂斯失去他的狼獵兵，也就是艾德加的媽媽之後，他就不想再訓練任何狼與他並肩作戰了。「不是每條狼都適合當獵兵。」

「也對，當個快樂的小狼，咬沙發用地板磨爪子也不錯。」史蒂夫拿起任務通報，「走吧。」

當大家看見柯蒂斯隨著史蒂夫走進辦公室的時候，紛紛和柯蒂斯打招呼。柯蒂斯一個禮拜沒進辦公室了，這裡看起來還是一樣，擁擠，吵鬧，空氣裡飄著廉價咖啡、油膩的垃圾食物和汗臭的氣味。

「離我遠一點，柯蒂斯，」當柯蒂斯坐下來的時候山姆一臉嫌棄，「我不想被你傳染流感了。」

「我坐在你旁邊兩年都沒有被你傳染愚蠢了，別擔心。」柯蒂斯說，伸手接住山姆扔過來的紙團。

「老天，你看起來像是被吸血鬼吸乾了一樣。」布魯斯端詳他的臉之後說。

「或碰到魅魔了。」克林特說，辦公室裡的人擠眉弄眼地怪笑起來，看起來就像一群幼稚的高中生而不是執法人員。就連年紀最小的旺達也跟著偷笑。只有娜塔莎不加入他們嬉鬧的行列，她永遠都是團隊裡的大人，用翻白眼含蓄地表達她的感受。

史蒂夫已經很習慣手下的垃圾話，雖然他自己並不加入。「好了，今晚沒什麼嚴重的大事，沒有天蛾人警報，只是一些小糾紛需要處理。有人投訴他的鄰居半夜製造噪音害他不能入眠。他的鄰居，一位報喪女妖，透過電子郵件報喪，她在半夜兩點錄製尖叫聲的時候顯然音量過大，把鄰居都吵醒了，也嚇死了，所以他們報警了。」

「報喪女妖報喪的時候尖叫聲就是那麼大啊。」娜塔莎說。

「我知道，報喪女妖工會的律師已經強調過很多次了，但那音量的確也超過噪音標準了。山姆，你去和那位報喪女妖溝通一下，看能不能在她工作的房間裡加裝隔音裝置，我會再去找工會領袖，討論一下租一間全隔音的辦公室給城裡的報喪女妖使用的可能性。」史蒂夫把任務通報單交給山姆。

史蒂夫翻了翻通報單，「有一個五級以上的惡魔跑出來附在一個男人身上，旺達，那是你去評估的吧？」

「是的，長官。它對聖水和聖帶的反應不太激烈，但它還無法直稱聖母和耶穌之名。」身為隊上的女巫，大部分惡魔附身事件的通報都是讓旺達先去評估探查的。能直稱聖名的通常是被載入聖經和其他古籍的最高階魔鬼，那可就比較麻煩了。

「五級以上的惡魔是不允許來到人間的。布魯斯，你是驅魔人，和旺達一起去吧。」

布魯斯接下通報單，「驅逐或淨化？」

「先驅逐，燒一張警告單到地獄去，再有下一次就直接淨化了。」史蒂夫抽出另一張單子，「一個拉瑪什圖出現在城中的一家婦幼醫院。駐院祭司先把她擋下來了，早班的隊長考森和他的隊員已經過去協助病患轉院，但有幾位重症患者不能移動。拉瑪什圖今晚還會再回來，如果撲了空她會轉往別家醫院的。娜塔莎，這個給你了。你會需要一些空中武力，一個鷹眼和你一起去，那就克林特了。」

「我真不敢相信還有拉瑪什圖活著的。」克林特擠到娜塔莎的身邊，和她一起讀通報單，「她是過時的怪物了。」

「海岸巡防隊抓到一隻賽壬，他們需要一些支援。誰是我們裡面最怕另一半的？除了我以外。」眾人大笑，然後一起指向史考特。

史考特拍著桌子抗議，「我不怕荷普！我是尊重她！」

「尊重她和她的拳頭，」史蒂夫把通報單交給娜塔莎，娜塔莎再往後傳給史考特，「在那個塞壬試圖勾引你的時候，想想荷普和她的拳頭。」

「別擔心，上次我去移監一隻賽壬，發現她長得像個中年男子，還有胸毛和啤酒肚。」柯蒂斯說。「賽壬版的變裝皇后。」

「或許史考特就是喜歡這一味的啊，沒有碰到以前誰都不知道自己的真愛到底是什麼。」山姆說，並收到一根來自史考特的中指。

柯蒂斯很想說個笑話吐槽他，但他認為山姆說的是對的。

「好了，就這樣，大家去忙吧。交警隊攔下一隻人馬超速奔跑在快車道上，要給他開單的時候，反而被那隻人馬投訴了。他說法律規定汽車的行車速限，但沒有規定人馬的。他們現在正在交警隊吵得不可開交，連律師都來了，我親自去看一下，還要跟尼克和考森討論綁架吸血鬼的案子。你們有任何問題再隨時向我報告。」史蒂夫拍拍手，「注意安全，保護自己，知道了嗎？我主全能。」

「光照大地。」大家異口同聲回答之後就各自去忙了。

柯蒂斯推開他的隊友們擠到史蒂夫面前。「等等，那我呢？」

「你今晚還是坐辦公桌吧，反正積了一堆文書工作要處理。」史蒂夫指向堆了一疊公文報告的辦公桌，「艾德加可以幫你啊。」

艾德加走過來坐下，張開嘴喘氣。牠渴了，想吃今天的第三十六頓點心，等一下還要餵藥，那才是大工程。柯蒂斯伺候牠都來不及了，就不指望牠用毛茸茸的爪子幫忙了。

「索爾怎麼不在？巴基呢？」柯蒂斯問。

「昨天不是下了一晚雷雨嗎？索爾和他弟又吵架，今天又不來了，隨他去吧。」

索爾是最常因為家庭糾紛而請假的隊員。一下子是弟弟，一下子又是姊姊，過兩天是老爸，他們家唯一正常的人是媽媽。大家都見怪不怪了，史蒂夫對他的出勤狀態也是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

「巴基前天和索爾一起去捕捉一頭地獄犬，很累，還受了點傷，」史蒂夫一臉不捨，彷彿地獄犬咬下他一塊肉。「我讓他在家好好休息。」

看著史蒂夫心痛欲絕的臉，柯蒂斯趁他不注意的時候轉過去很快吐了舌頭。老天，史蒂夫真的不論何時何地何事都有辦法和巴基秀恩愛，讓旁人知道他有多愛他的巴基，柯蒂斯幾乎要佩服他這項能力。

「你剛剛說被綁架的吸血鬼是怎麼回事？」柯蒂斯裝作不經意問。

史蒂夫原先提起腳步往外走了，但停下來，「這半年來不是一直有吸血鬼失蹤嗎？我們終於能證實他們是被綁架的。有個受害者昨天自行逃脫，可惜我們趕到他說的地方時已經空無一人。」

自從某個喝得太茫的人大膽地吸了某個喝得太茫的吸血鬼的血，陷入難以形容的狂喜之後，人們就知道吸血鬼的血是享樂聖品。超自然生物事件處理小隊的確聽到越來越多吸關於吸血鬼血液買賣的街頭傳言。原先大家都以為這些失蹤的吸血鬼只是遷徙到別的地方，甚至躲起來自我了斷，這對吸血鬼來說並不少見。直到有個受害者逃了出來才揭發一切，但綁匪也逃逸消失無蹤。

「半年來的第七個。」史蒂夫沉思著，「我們很努力說服塞拉斯不要插手，讓警方處理。但如果這些失蹤的吸血鬼都是被綁架的，他身為吸血鬼之王，不可能坐視不管。他已經組織巡邏隊在幾個街區巡視了。我和尼克決定投入更多警力，成立專案小組處理這個案子，到時候，我們要你加入。」

2.

柯蒂斯趴在辦公桌前努力解決堆積如山的公文和退回重寫的報告。身為一個凡赫辛，他可以在一瞬間讓吸血鬼灰飛煙滅，赤手空拳與狼人搏鬥，任何超自然生物見到他都要退避三舍，但他卻總是搞不定報告格式。現在上面的人連用語都要挑剔了。他看著請病假前處理的礦井矮人引發礦災的事件報告。史蒂夫用紅筆把柯蒂斯寫的「矮子」圈了起來。「要用矮人」史蒂夫工整的字寫在一旁強調。柯蒂斯有一次聽過一個老警探抱怨，以前不能寫黑鬼、死基佬，現在還要加上不能寫臭尖牙(吸血鬼)、蠢狗(狼人)、被詛咒的(泛指所有的怪物)。世界變得更複雜了。

這一切都要怪吸血鬼。自從二十年前他們勇敢向世人「出櫃」，宣告自己的存在，並要求和人類同等的權利之後，陸陸續續有許多其他超自然生物跳出來，爭取身分、財產所有權、投票權、婚姻權。吸血鬼們在怪物平權的道路上領先其他怪物許多，因為他們會說人話，不張嘴咬人的時候也很體面。要求食人魔在國會上為自己的權利發聲實在太強人所難了，畢竟他們不會說話，拒絕穿衣服，連國會的服裝要求標準都達不到，更別說，不可能會有人同意維護他們吃人的權利。

吸血鬼們潛伏在人類社會裡許久，知道如何讓自己看起來迷人、友善，而且最重要的是，他們有錢，有一堆因為過度美化的吸血鬼電影而形成的狂熱粉絲群，自願成為他們的遊說團體。狼人緊追在後，因為他們隨著體味散發出來的野性，和猛男肌肉，同樣吸引一批支持者。吸血鬼和他們的支持者認為狼人粗俗，狼人和他們的支持者認為吸血鬼做作。但他們所有的人都被精靈和他們的支持者所鄙視。精靈王上國會議事廳的時候把下巴抬得高高的，翹著腳坐著，他的臣民把花瓣灑得到處都是。他不是來請求獲得權利，而是命令人們奉上權利。柯蒂斯到現在都不知道他們是怎麼成功的。法案一通過，精靈們就回山裡去了，因為他們認為城市裡髒、臭、吵、擠、空氣不好、食物有毒。

「低等的生物才會住在城市裡。」精靈王是這麼對記者說的。「而且每個人都好醜。」精靈王補充說。

既然大家都要住在一起，那麼就要遵守規矩，還要有維持秩序的人。在這個城市裡，史蒂夫和他的「超自然生物事件處理小隊」就負責這項工作。他們的小隊裡有驅魔師，有女巫，有鷹眼，有普通的人類，還有柯蒂斯和史蒂夫這兩個凡赫辛。凡赫辛是被天使用翅膀扇了臉的，在青春期之後，他們身上就會長出火焰圖案的紋樣，那會燒傷任何一個敢把手或爪或蹄放到他們身上的超自然生物，宣示他們的與眾不同甚至高人一等。凡赫辛們等於是主和天使在人間的戰士，所有的超自然生物對他們都有難以控制的畏懼。特別是吸血鬼。第一個凡赫辛親筆寫下的《凡赫辛大典》裡記載了消滅各種怪物的方法和訣竅，其中吸血鬼佔了最大的篇幅。他聽見天使在他耳邊呢喃，「吸血鬼此等天譴疾病的解藥乃凡赫辛」，字體加粗加大，從那時候開始，凡赫辛們對吸血鬼的追殺就沒有停止過，因為那是主賦予他們的使命，要將吸血鬼這天譴疾病從地球上抹去。自第一個凡赫辛出現至今，他們的歷史並不長久，卻是吸血鬼最致命的剋星。第一個凡赫辛殺了第一個吸血鬼德古拉，注定他們的後代也是彼此的死敵。

只是怪物平權運動令一切改變了。怪物們有權活下去，凡赫辛們沒有權將之剝奪。當然，不遵守規矩的怪物不在法律的保障範圍內，他們就會落在凡赫辛們的手上，而他們不會喜歡的。「乖乖的。」這是凡赫辛們總是在警告超自然生物的話，「否則你們要被我們碎屍萬段。」這句話則沒有被說出來，不過怪物們都很清楚。凡赫辛現任的族長吉利安常常提起過去的快樂時光，把木樁用力刺進吸血鬼不再跳動的心臟，看著他們在陽光下起火燃燒，把銀彈射進狼人的胸膛裡，識破變形怪的真實面目之後砍下他的腦袋。吉利安描述的畫面既野蠻血腥又暢快淋漓，柯蒂斯原本有些嚮往那個可以無拘無束殺戮的年代，因為有些怪物真的讓人很難喜愛或接受。但現在，他很高興有個緩衝的地帶，讓大家喘口氣，而不是一見面就你死我活。

柯蒂斯忙了一整晚，中途只有一些零星的衝突打斷他。幾個喝醉酒在街上變身鬧事的狼人青少年被抓進警局，在被保釋之前嗷嗚了半個鐘頭。這種情況等到月圓夜會更嚴重，因為永遠都會有狼人屁孩不管月圓夜宵禁的命令偷跑出來，釋放自我，在月光下裸奔，爬到牆上去撒尿，破壞紅綠燈或垃圾桶。狼人族長和氣急敗壞的家長第二天早上總要上警局來領孩子，付出大筆保釋金，揪著他們的耳朵破口大罵，賠償被破壞的物品；史考特移轉回來的賽壬──幸好不是中年男子的樣子──在被關進水牢前大聲唱歌，幾個人類員警受到影響開始在警局前的停車場跳脫衣舞；艾德加則開心地加入狼人五重唱的行列嚎個不停；有個冰霜巨人跑來報警要告他的哥哥「遺棄並傷了他的心」。柯蒂斯往外探頭一看，毫不意外，是洛基，他三天兩頭就跑來警局裡告索爾，大家都知道要怎麼敷衍他了，因為如果真的受理報案，他會不高興的，只要跟他一起說索爾的壞話就行了。

「索爾怎麼沒跟來？」柯蒂斯隨口問。

「他在睡覺。」洛基哼了一聲，把腳抬起來放在桌子上，一臉挑釁，但柯蒂斯根本不想跟他吵架。

「這次又怎麼啦？」服務台員警達西一邊磨指甲一邊面無表情地問。

「我說我要去墨西哥旅行，索爾那個大笨蛋說，喔好啊，玩得開心點。」洛基把腳放下來，身體往前傾，「你能相信嗎？他竟然說這種話。」

「呃......他尊重你去旅行的決定，還祝你玩得開心，有什麼問題嗎？」柯蒂斯忍不住插嘴。

「他應該求我留下來的！難道我不在他不會擔心嗎？他不擔心我在那裡可能會被搶劫嗎？或中暑嗎？我一個冰霜巨人，跑去墨西哥耶！」洛基忿忿不平地說。「所以我就捅了他一刀。」

柯蒂斯已經懶得驚訝了，這種事他聽過無數遍了。「難怪他今天沒有來上班啊。不過為了這種理由捅人實在......」

「柯蒂斯！」達西發出噓聲，揮手驅趕柯蒂斯要他快滾，別在這裡鬧。她轉向洛基，「天啊，他真是太過分了，是該捅一下。」

「就是說啊！」

柯蒂斯永遠也搞不懂洛基的邏輯，畢竟洛基可是曾經以「交女朋友」這個理由告過索爾的。但柯蒂斯知道達西會讓洛基心滿意足離開這裡，回去繼續折磨他哥。

布魯斯和旺達提早回來了。乖寶寶布魯斯立刻坐下來寫報告，他的格式永遠正確，不會拼錯字，更不會用了錯誤的用語，史蒂夫的紅筆在他的報告上無用武之地。旺達則是抱住搖著尾巴朝她跑過去的艾德加。

柯蒂斯拿著改到一半的報告拍在艾德加的腦袋上，「看到美女尾巴搖得要起飛了。」

「不要這樣，牠生病了。」旺達把艾德加摟在懷裡，柯蒂斯發誓艾德加正在偷笑，「牠生了什麼病？吃藥了嗎？」

「小感冒而已。」柯蒂斯拿出一個藥罐搖了搖，「你這麼說倒是提醒了我......」

艾德加立刻從旺達的懷抱裡鑽出來加速逃逸，柯蒂斯追了上去。

整體說起來，這是個可以稱為平靜、很一般的夜晚。柯蒂斯和旺達滿頭大汗，在辦公室裡追著艾德加跑，終於抓住牠的尾巴，把牠壓在地上，強迫牠把藥吞下去之後，他原本以為自己可以順順利利直到下班。天快亮了，他的隊友們快回來了，也快要可以回家了。結果達西走了進來，一臉神秘。

「有一個吸血鬼指名要找凡赫辛，隨便哪個都可以。」達西壓低聲音說。

柯蒂斯看見一個女孩站在服務台前。深褐色的直髮鋪在背後，綠色的大眼睛好奇地四處張望。她手腕上戴著鑽石手環，手指上鑲珠寶的金戒指可以支付這間警局所有人一週的薪水。柯蒂斯知道她是誰，所有的人都知道。有個男人，人類，站在她身邊。那應該是她的保鑣大衛‧薛普。柯蒂斯在右手戴上手套。他的右手掌上有個自手臂蔓延下來的火焰圖樣，他可不能隨隨便便就燒傷守法的吸血鬼百姓。

「班傑明小姐，我是柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特警探。」柯蒂斯走過去自我介紹。吸血鬼之王塞拉斯‧班傑明的女兒、吸血鬼公主蜜雪兒‧班傑明和他輕輕握了手。「這邊請吧。」

蜜雪兒‧班傑明和她的保鑣大衛‧薛普隨著柯蒂斯來到超自然生物事件處理小隊的辦公室。艾德加從一張椅子上跳下來，走過來聞了聞。狼對超自然生物的氣味都很敏感，特別是吸血鬼，凡赫辛喜歡馴服狼成為他們的獵兵，幫他們追蹤怪物們的氣味，警戒。不公平的是，吸血鬼對氣味也很敏感，但他們唯獨聞不到凡赫辛的氣味，這讓凡赫辛們多了一項優勢。

蜜雪兒對艾德加伸出手讓牠聞，還撓了撓艾德加的耳後。她的大膽令柯蒂斯印象深刻，僅管她看起來是個嬌滴滴的女孩，面對一頭凡赫辛養的狼卻沒有半點恐懼的樣子。不過這可能也要怪狼中廢宅艾德加自己不爭氣，狼獵兵應該有的氣勢在牠身上看不到一星半點。艾德加雖然有些困惑，歪著頭看了蜜雪兒和她雪白的手很久，但最後還是讓她碰了牠，很享受似地瞇起眼睛，倒是大衛警誡地看著狼與女孩，唯恐艾德加張開嘴露出利齒。柯蒂斯把艾德加這頭毫無原則的狼趕回牠原本窩著的椅子上。

蜜雪兒看起來有些緊張，但並不是因為她，一個吸血鬼公主，正坐在一個凡赫辛面前。她因為其他的事情而煩心。柯蒂斯心想他可以處理的，無論蜜雪兒為何而來。他才剛想開口，就看見史蒂夫站在一旁。

蜜雪兒看看他們倆，「太好了，兩個凡赫辛。」

「殿下，我是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯隊長，」史蒂夫說，「這位是？」

「我是大衛‧薛普，公主殿下的保鑣。」人類男子說。

「殿下指定要找凡赫辛，有什麼事嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「我是來請你們幫我找我弟弟傑克的。」蜜雪兒說，「我想我弟弟應該出事了。」

3.

「傑克從四天前開始進化。」蜜雪兒面前的桌上擺了一杯達西替她溫好的人造血，但她沒有碰。「你們應該知道進化是什麼吧？」

「我們是凡赫辛，當然知道。」史蒂夫回答。

吸血鬼的進化是一種古老的儀式。進化中的吸血鬼會被埋在森林中的地下，吸收土壤、林木和日月星辰的力量，幫助他們移動和重組自身的骨頭，改變型態，長出翅膀，化作不同的動物外貌。最終能成功的吸血鬼會變得比人形的吸血鬼還要更加強大，危險。他們可以飛翔在空中，力量加倍，需要的血液卻更少。

「父親很高興，認為傑克正讓自己變得強大，將來他接替父親的王位時，就沒有哪個吸血鬼敢挑戰他，傑克會成為全世界最有權勢的吸血鬼國王。」蜜雪兒說。

「我有一個問題。」史蒂夫想了想，「王子成為國王的必要條件是，國王不在了。如果塞拉斯國王永生不死，他要如何繼承王位？」

蜜雪兒笑了。「喔別擔心，父親說他再等個一千年就會退位了，去環遊世界，巡視領地，現在他還有好多事要做。」

史蒂夫和柯蒂斯看了彼此一眼，「一千年啊。」

「一千年很快的。」蜜雪兒停頓了一下，點點頭，看起來更像在說服自己。她很快回到主題，「總而言之，我們就把傑克埋進土裡了。可是我越想越覺得不對勁，我不認為傑克會想要進化。」

「為什麼？進化可以變得強大啊。」柯蒂斯問。

「你看過進化後的吸血鬼嗎？」蜜雪兒瞪大眼睛，「醜！超級醜！小孩子看到會尖叫跑走的那種醜！傑克是我認識最愛美的人了，他絕不可能讓自己變成這樣。這一定有問題。」

「所以你並不真的知道，傑克王子是不是真的出事了，你只是推測有問題？」史蒂夫試著讓自己的聲音不要充滿尖銳的質疑。

「蝙蝙回來告訴我傑克出事了！」蜜雪兒堅持。

「誰是蝙蝙？」

「我的寵物蝙蝠，我派牠去看一下傑克的墓穴，牠很慌張地飛回來。」蜜雪兒突然站起來，「我的意思是，蝙蝙不會講話，但我能感覺到牠很焦急。」

「好吧......」史蒂夫搔了搔頭髮。「我認為──」

「傑克有一個很危險的戀人！」蜜雪兒打斷史蒂夫，「他會傷害他，好嗎？我親眼看見的！所以搞不好是那個戀人把他挖出來，然後關在地窖裡，每天抽他的血去賣！有可能是這樣的！現在吸血鬼的血不是很紅嗎？還有吸血鬼被綁架抽血！」

「等一下等一下，一件一件來。」史蒂夫舉起一隻手，「為什麼是他，而不是她？」

蜜雪兒沉默了。她開始慢慢地走來走去，心中的掙扎完全寫在臉上。大衛靠近她，「告訴他們吧，沒什麼好隱瞞的。」

蜜雪兒轉過來。「好吧。傑克......喜歡男性。現在好多了，不像兩百年前，被逮到的話是要被關起來的。不過，父親的觀念並沒有因為時代變遷而改變，他還是希望傑克可以和門當戶對的吸血鬼女孩結婚，或者至少要找個門當戶對的女孩來轉化她。傑克很排斥這樣做，他們為此吵過很多次了。」

史蒂夫點點頭，「那你說他有一個危險的戀人，你還親眼看過？是什麼意思？」

「我有一次回家，看到傑克在游泳。他的身上，」蜜雪兒指著自己的腰，又在胸口比劃兩下，「有燒傷的痕跡，像是有人用銀鍊或銀塊燒傷他一樣。可是他......他摸著腰上的傷痕，他很......快樂，很甜蜜。他並不害怕這樣對他的人，他很喜歡。我們是雙胞胎，我能感覺到他的心情。這絕對是他喜歡的人對他做的。」

史蒂夫的雙手抱在胸前，看起來很苦惱。「那傑克有任何管道認識可能會對他這樣做的人嗎？據我所知，塞拉斯國王很嚴厲管教孩子的。」

蜜雪兒深呼吸，「傑克以前很乖的，但這一年多來開始跑到一些不該去的地方玩。當然，是瞞著父親和母親的。大概一年多前，有一天晚上，他說要去酒吧。我覺得很奇怪，有哪個吸血鬼酒吧可以讓他去玩，而沒有吸血鬼去向父親告狀的。他好像是在網路上發現的吧。」

柯蒂斯知道城裡只有一個這樣的酒吧。

蜜雪兒繼續說，「他後來持續去那間酒吧，我勸過他別去，被發現就糟了，但他不聽。幾個月前某個晚上他回來之後，我強烈地感覺到他好興奮，好激動，又開心又疑惑，走來走去靜不下來。我問他怎麼了，他說，我想我的心又重新開始跳動了。當然沒有，我們的心停止跳動了兩百年了，但他是這樣說的。我想他就是在那個晚上認識他的戀人。」

「那是傑克，沒人敢動塞拉斯的兒子。」柯蒂斯小聲說。

「所以你也不知道他是在哪一間酒吧疑似遇見他的情人的？」史蒂夫問。

蜜雪兒搖頭，大衛卻說話了，「是燃燒。那間酒吧叫燃燒，我送傑克去過幾次。」

蜜雪兒一臉震驚，「你為什麼沒有說？」

「他要求我保密，他懇求我。」大衛一臉為難，「能讓傑克拉下臉拜託別人的一定是很重要的事。」

「燃燒酒吧。」史蒂夫重複一遍。當然會是燃燒酒吧，那是這個城市裡唯一可以讓一個走到哪兒都會被認出來的吸血鬼王子盡情喝酒玩樂而不會有人跑去跟他老爸打小報告的地方。

「請你們先去確認傑克還埋在土裡吧，如果他好好地躺在土裡，我就不會再來煩你們了。」蜜雪兒看起來像是要哭了一樣，「傑克進化的森林很靠近長老們靜修的地方，我們不能接近的，人類也不行，太危險了，但凡赫辛卻不用怕。而且不能讓我父母親知道，所以我才選天快亮他們已經睡了的時候來。拜託了，以後有需要我幫忙的地方我一定會盡力的，請先確認我弟弟的安危吧。」

柯蒂斯原本以為史蒂夫會拒絕，因為他看起來有很深的懷疑。但史蒂夫卻說，「好吧，我們現在就去看一看，明天晚上你再過來，我們會告訴你情況的。薛普先生，先送公主回去吧，天就要亮了。」

蜜雪兒派了蝙蝙為他們帶路。本地吸血鬼進化都在夏伊洛城郊這片濃密寬廣的錫安森林裡。林子深處有一間頹傾的石造城堡，三名和德古拉同時期的吸血鬼長老從一百年前就開始在城堡裡靜修了。他們不會離開森林，也不喜歡被打擾。吸血鬼們都知道，除非舉行進化儀式，否則不要靠近。萬一驚擾了長老們的靜修，他們可能會被長老撕成兩半。

森林裡很安靜，初升的朝陽透過枝葉撒了下來。沒有蟲鳴鳥啼，也沒有動物的足跡和氣味。長老們不需要大量新鮮的血液，但也不是完全不需要進食，森林裡的生物都知道要離城堡遠一點。

「你真的相信她的話嗎？某個喜歡BDSM的危險情人。」柯蒂斯說。

「她不像在說謊。」

「的確。但另一個說法比較有可能，傑克有可能被壞人綁架了。」柯蒂斯聽著自己的腳步聲。他們越來越靠近城堡了，他閉上嘴。

史蒂夫一臉嚴肅，「傑克的血肯定能夠賣個好價錢。」

吸血鬼和人類一樣講究血統。塞拉斯之所以會是北美地區吸血鬼的國王，就是因為他血統尊貴。班傑明家族在吸血鬼始祖德古拉還是川索法尼亞的德古拉伯爵，嗜好是做人肉串的時後，就是他手下的貴族了。和德古拉一起受到上帝永恆之咒的還有一整個團的軍官士兵，他們很努力將自己被詛咒的血脈散播出去，而德古拉卻沒有。直到兩百年前，德古拉可能是活得太寂寞了，他選擇塞拉斯成為他的「孩子」。塞拉斯身上的血直接來自德古拉，令他的地位比其他吸血鬼的後裔高出許多。塞拉斯獲得了德古拉的禮物之後，便決定他的妻子和孩子們也要加入永生的行列，無論他們是否願意。傑克的血大概是所有吸血鬼裡等級最高的，僅次於塞拉斯本人。如果真的有人敢動傑克的歪腦筋，肯定是因為不想要腦袋繼續長在肩膀上了。塞拉斯不會放過任何一個傷害他家人的人。

想到這點，柯蒂斯的腦袋有些沉，手腕上正在癒合的傷還有點癢。塞拉斯不鬧個天翻地覆是不會罷休的。

史蒂夫的狼獵兵盾牌氣宇軒昂地走在他們前面，完全不需要蝙蝙的帶領。在出發之前，盾牌先聞過蜜雪兒的氣味。蜜雪兒和傑克是雙胞胎，他們的氣味相近。和艾德加完全不同，盾牌一見到蜜雪兒就開始斯牙咧嘴，但史蒂夫一聲令下牠就安靜下來，展現出狼獵兵專業而沉穩的一面。盾牌曾經咬開一頭洞穴巨怪的喉嚨，艾德加和牠比起來就像托兒所裡包尿布的小鬼一樣。艾德加被柯蒂斯留在警局裡讓旺達照顧了。

蝙蝙突然停止前進，在空中拍著翅膀轉圈。他們靠近，根本不需要出動盾牌的鼻子，他們就知道傑克不見了。

史蒂夫瞪著眼前四方型的坑，再看了看周圍。他指著一旁的草叢。「這裡有把鏟子。土也只是匆匆填回去。把傑克挖出來的人根本不在乎被發現。還是他知道吸血鬼不敢進來，根本不會有人曉得傑克不見了？」

史蒂夫繼續在坑洞的四周放輕腳步走動。已經過了四天，昨晚還下了雨，就算地上曾有什麼足跡鞋印或證物，大概也被雨沖刷得乾乾淨淨的了。更不可能有監視器架設在周圍了。

「吸血鬼國王塞拉斯的兒子被綁架，我們有麻煩了。」史蒂夫拿起相機開始拍攝現場蒐證，仔細檢查四周的環境，但一無所獲。他突然抬起頭，看著樹林間的陰影。

「我想我們可能會有證人。」史蒂夫說。「但現在沒辦法問話，等天黑再回來。」

4.

柯蒂斯回家的時候屋裡靜悄悄的。艾德加累了，迫不及待鑽進牠的小窩，沒幾秒就睡出呼嚕聲。柯蒂斯看見餐桌上有張紙條，說早餐在烤箱裡保溫，他出去一下就回來。傑克的字纖細，優雅，像個芭蕾舞者一樣輕巧地在紙上舞動。

柯蒂斯瞇著眼看窗外燦爛而刺眼的陽光，懷疑傑克在這種時候出門是不是好主意。但這幾天，傑克都在外頭忙他的事，柯蒂斯無法阻止。他打開烤箱，拿出盛滿食物的盤子。炒蛋裡面有蛋殼，麵包焦得像石頭，培根的油多到足以讓他心臟病發。彷彿準備早餐的人打算懲罰柯蒂斯，而不是慰勞他徹夜未眠工作的辛苦。但對於一個一輩子都沒有下過廚的人來說，已經很棒了。柯蒂斯充滿愛意地嚥下這堆慘不忍睹的食物。

飯後他沖了澡，拉上房間的窗簾，躺在床上，把棉被蓋在臉上，隱約聞到傑克的味道。傑克聞起來就像在雪地裡綻放的山茶花一樣清爽冷冽，沒有一絲吸血鬼會有的血腥味。

某個晚上，他們從燃燒酒吧溜出來，回到柯蒂斯的家，就在這張床上，傑克把鼻子埋進柯蒂斯的頸窩，深吸一口氣。「真希望我能聞到你的味道。」

吸血鬼王子趴在柯蒂斯的胸口，肌膚緊貼著他的胸膛。柯蒂斯胸口的火焰圖案會燒傷他，但他不在乎，反而把輕微的焦灼感當作是一種刺激。他坐起來，讓柯蒂斯滑進他的身體，緩緩動起來。他喘著氣，握著柯蒂斯的左手，俯視著柯蒂斯的樣子讓柯蒂斯幾乎不能呼吸。柯蒂斯想起某個吉利安帶著剛顯現出火焰圖樣的年輕凡赫辛們到野外集訓的晚上，沒有光害的影響，整片美麗而驚人的星空在頭頂鋪展開來，他們看得目瞪口呆。

「這片美景是主的恩賜，要感恩。」吉利安說，之後帶領大家禱告，請主和天使們賜給凡赫辛們堅毅剛強的心，打擊所有被詛咒的怪物。

傑克帶給柯蒂斯的震撼等同初次見到那片星空時的感受。他可以一直注視著，感覺星空籠罩著他，無處可逃。在吉利安那代人的眼裡，傑克也是被詛咒的。但柯蒂斯總在想，如果上帝痛恨這些怪物，為何讓它們存在？是傑克影響了他對怪物的看法嗎？這是否就是吉利安懇求堅毅剛強的心所要抵擋的：足以迷惑人心的美麗，令人不顧一切的愛情。如果是的話，柯蒂斯就是最軟弱的凡赫辛了。他的心沒有，也無法，更不願意，去抵擋傑克走進來。

柯蒂斯坐起來，把傑克抱在懷裡，熱情地親吻他。他們的胸膛不時相碰，柯蒂斯的火焰在捷克的肌膚上留下愛的痕跡。傑克拉起柯蒂斯戴著黑色皮手套的右手──柯蒂斯非常感謝天使們沒有讓火焰圖案延伸到現在埋在傑克身體裡的那個部位──拉扯他的手套。他把柯蒂斯的手套脫下來。

柯蒂斯把右手抽出來。「不行，會燒傷你的。」

傑克笑了，有一點狂野，有一點壞，「沒關係，我喜歡的。」

傑克把柯蒂斯的右手放在自己的腰上。柯蒂斯能感覺到燒燙，就像把燒紅的鐵貼到人的皮膚上一樣。傑克發出一聲吃痛的呻吟，尖牙刷地伸出來，卻動得更快了。

結果等他回去之後，蜜雪兒就看見那幾處他們一起犯了罪的證據。蜜雪兒是對的，傑克的確有個危險的戀人，而且還把他從墳裡挖了出來。只不過柯蒂斯沒有綁架傑克，把他關在地下室，抽他的血去賣。傑克的戀人柯蒂斯是個凡赫辛，對於吸血鬼來說，的確沒有比他更危險的戀人了。

柯蒂斯傳簡訊告訴傑克關於蜜雪兒到警局報案的事情之後閉上眼睛。他必須睡覺，養精蓄銳。如果蜜雪兒來的時候只有碰到柯蒂斯，這一切都很好處理，但現在還有史蒂夫。史蒂夫對傑克失蹤的案子很重視，除非查個水落石出，否則他不會放手的。柯蒂斯現在要想個辦法，讓史蒂夫和盾牌的鼻子往真正該抓的人去嗅，而不是朝他撲過來。

柯蒂斯睡到太陽落下，才起床準備工作。離開公寓前，傑克終於回來了。傑克脫掉大衣，帽子，手套，太陽眼鏡，仔仔細細洗了臉，把抹在臉上的超高係數防曬乳液洗掉。柯蒂斯站在他的身後看著他，確定他沒有因為陽光而受傷，為他遞上毛巾。傑克把臉擦乾，無語凝視柯蒂斯好一會，然後鑽進他的懷抱。

「今天天氣這麼好，你不該出去」柯蒂斯問。

「我們不能坐以待斃。」傑克的聲音悶在柯蒂斯的肩頭，「蜜雪兒說了什麼？」

柯蒂斯把蜜雪兒在警局說的話重複一遍。傑克輕嘆一口氣，「蜜雪兒是了解我的，欺騙她讓我好難過。」

柯蒂斯抬起傑克的頭，在他的額頭上落下一吻。「她覺得我把你挖出來，用銀鍊捆著你，鎖在地下室。」

「聽起來好刺激。」傑克笑著索求更多的親吻，「我是光溜溜的嗎？」

「光溜溜的，只有在脖子上纏著一條細細的銀鍊。」柯蒂斯把許多親吻印在傑克白細的脖子上，「你好害怕，因為我會傷害你。」

傑克抱著柯蒂斯的大腿，慢慢往下滑，「是的，我好怕，我哭著求你傷害我。」他拉開柯蒂斯褲子的拉鍊，把手伸進去，張開嘴，露出兩個小尖牙，「我像這樣跪在地上嗎？」

柯蒂斯看見那對尖牙縮了進去，但傑克依舊慢慢靠近自己。他深吸一口氣，扶著牆，握緊拳頭，看著傑克前後移動的腦袋，一句話都說不出來。

 

\--待續--

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柯蒂斯和傑克想要在一起，但事情比他們原先預計的還要複雜得多。

5.

「你遲到了。」山姆大聲提醒匆匆趕來的柯蒂斯。

柯蒂斯把背包扔在桌上，坐下來，艾德加跟著他一路跑過來所以也氣喘吁吁的。「因為艾德加要大便，我得等牠，牠便秘了。」

「噢，可憐的寶寶。」旺達坐在她的辦公椅上滑過來，摟著艾德加的脖子，「小壞蛋你是不是都不吃蔬菜呀？」

莫名其妙背了黑鍋，艾德加不滿地朝柯蒂斯咆了一聲。柯蒂斯聳肩。他的隊友們七嘴八舌地提供治療便秘的小偏方。

史蒂夫乾咳兩聲，大家這時才看到警察局長尼克‧弗瑞不知道在什麼時候站在史蒂夫身旁。他有一隻眼睛被發狂的狼人所傷，所以戴著眼罩，讓他看起來比壞人還要兇，但他倒不是嚴厲的人。他要克林特把辦公室的門關上。

「羅傑斯隊長會和柯蒂斯一起辦理傑克‧班傑明的失蹤案。」尼克慢慢看著現場每一個人，「這件事關係重大，不僅因為傑克有可能是連續綁架案的受害者，更因為傑克是吸血鬼國王塞拉斯‧班傑明的兒子。如果知道傑克失蹤，塞拉斯非把整個夏伊洛翻過來不可。任何一個被他懷疑綁架他兒子的人都可能會死。我剛剛已經和蜜雪兒公主談過，她承諾會暫時隱瞞塞拉斯，但我們必須盡快找到傑克。今天天亮之前，無論有什麼進展，都必須告訴塞拉斯。這是他的兒子，他有權知道。」

「如果要瞞著塞拉斯，就不能上街頭查探消息了。」娜塔莎說。

柯蒂斯的手機因為簡訊震動了一下。他點開看一眼，是傑克，要他打電話過去。柯蒂斯和傑克開始約會，他們便另外買了手機，用無法追蹤的儲值卡，和彼此聯絡。傑克「進化」之後，雖然還是把手機帶著，但原本的號碼也不敢使用。知道柯蒂斯這第二支手機號碼的也只有傑克了。

「對，不能走漏消息。」尼克點頭，「只能從現有的線索去找。我們有目擊證人嗎？」

「我想......他們稱不上是目擊證人，」史蒂夫說，「但他們應該可以提供一些案發當時的消息。」

「誰？」

「在石堡裡靜修的長老們。」

「啊，那三個醜八怪。」尼克嘖了一聲。

史蒂夫的嘴角動了一下，柯蒂斯心想他大概是想拿出紅筆，糾正局長的不當用語。但史蒂夫忍住了。「我想盜墓的人不太可能是晚上去的，任何聲響都會引來長老，犯案的時間應該是白天。長老們雖然在睡覺，但他們能聽見。我們該去問問他們。」

柯蒂斯立刻警戒起來。「既然如此，是不是要找巴基一起來？」

「也對，這樣比較安全。」尼克贊同，「他的傷怎麼樣了？」

「快完全好了，但沒有必要找他來。」史蒂夫斷然拒絕，「我們自己去就可以，只是問話而已。」

「好吧，你們去問長老們，其他人先處理手上的案子，隨時準備支援。我主全能。」

「光照大地。」

「去吧。」尼克拍拍史蒂夫的後背，「我先跟你談一下。」

柯蒂斯拿著手機溜到警局外，躲在一個無人經過的角落。剛剛出門前，除了浴室裡，柯蒂斯和傑克還轉移陣地到臥室去來了第二輪。別人聞不出來，但柯蒂斯知道，長老們一定可以從柯蒂斯身上聞到傑克的味道。就算他們不知道那是傑克，也能分辨出是某個吸血鬼。挖墳那天早上柯蒂斯擔心他的「沒有味道」會洩漏身分，也做了手腳。他也可以不開口，讓史蒂夫和長老們對話就好。但他無法在這麼短的時間內洗去傑克的氣味。而且幸好盾牌現在待在籠舍裡，要不然他們大概連去找長老都不用了。

柯蒂斯需要巴基，嚴格說起來，他需要冬兵。他拿起手機傳了一個任務訊息給巴基。希望巴基現在不是在睡覺或是洗澡。

「柯蒂斯。」一個令他惱怒的聲音在背後響起。他轉過去，是朗姆羅。重案組的朗姆羅五官立體眼神深邃，有身為義大利裔男人特有的慵懶氣質和挑逗的眉眼。大部分的人都會認為那為他增添了危險的魅力，但柯蒂斯知道他是真的很危險。

柯蒂斯把手機收進口袋。「你想幹嘛？」

朗姆羅靠近他。他們之間的距離短到讓柯蒂斯很不舒服。「上次跟你說的事，有進展了嗎？」

「我們最近在忙別的案子，專案小組還只存在於史蒂夫和尼克的討論之中。」柯蒂斯看看左右，推開他，「別在這裡說。」

「我也不想，不過你太忙了，還請了一個禮拜的假。」朗姆羅彎起一邊嘴角，柯蒂斯知道很多女人會認為這個笑容很有誘惑力，柯蒂斯只覺得那是在嘲笑他。「你要是不想被我纏著，就別跟吸血鬼搞在一起，還是最大尾的一個。」

柯蒂斯瞪著眼前這令他深惡痛絕的男人。而朗姆羅揮揮手，小跑步穿過停車場，離開了。

朗姆羅知道柯蒂斯和傑克在一起的事。而在同一時間，柯蒂斯也發現朗姆羅原來是九頭蛇的信徒。

柯蒂斯和傑克當時約好見面。他們要一起去看電影，特地選了家連吸血鬼和凡赫辛都不想踏進去的破爛小電影院。傑克在路上被朗姆羅和其他九頭蛇的信徒攔截了。他們應該鎖定他很多天了，每次都只查到他進了燃燒酒吧，卻無法發現他和柯蒂斯從酒吧地下室的後門偷偷離開。那天晚上，月黑風高，傑克一個吸血鬼走在陰暗的小巷裡，是個完美的綁架時機。傑克奮力抵抗，受了傷，流了很多血，相信朗姆羅會為此憤怒不已，因為傑克的血只要一滴在拍賣會就值上千塊美金。柯蒂斯趕到的時候他們已經用銀鍊把傑克捆起來，準備塞進車子裡了。柯蒂斯毫不猶豫，完全沒想到後果，殺了三個綁匪。但他讓第四個跑了，只扯下他的面罩，驚駭地發現竟然是每天和他在同一個地方上班的人。

柯蒂斯在傑克身上的銀鍊發現九頭蛇的標誌，幾條糾纏在一起的蛇。柯蒂斯氣炸了，他應該追上去直接殺了朗姆羅滅口的。九頭蛇的信徒比任何怪物都要更壞，更不值得活在世上和其他生物分享空氣和食物，就算朗姆羅同樣是個警察也一樣。他們以獻祭為名殘忍地虐殺了許多孩子和婦女，壯大了九頭蛇的力量，讓它在最黑的夜裡作惡。他們是一旦被發現就必須就地正法的惡徒，死後的屍體會被焚燒至灰燼之後埋進十字路口之下。朗姆羅必須死，但傑克當時傷得很重，柯蒂斯一心只想著要救他。

也就是那天晚上，柯蒂斯發現，天使告訴凡赫辛「吸血鬼此等天譴疾病的解藥乃凡赫辛」並不是凡赫辛所理解的那個意思。

朗姆羅隔天聯絡柯蒂斯，請他「幫個忙」。執法人員的墮落往往都有相似的理由，像朗姆羅這種信了邪教結果變成瘋狗的例子比較少。大部分的人是需要錢、需要消息、情色陷阱、被威脅。柯蒂斯原本會是第四種。

「我看見你為了傑克大開殺戒的樣子，還有傑克喊你名字的樣子。凡赫辛和吸血鬼？媽的，你真有種，不要說塞拉斯不會放過你了，你的族長首先就要用鞭子抽你。」朗姆羅在電話那頭笑得很大聲，卻很冷，「我可以保守秘密，讓你和傑克繼續相親相愛。至於你跟我，我們可以當好朋友。」

「你想要什麼？」原先躺在床上的柯蒂斯勉強撐起自己的身體。為了救傑克他變得很虛弱，謊稱自己得了流感，請假在家。

「我聽說弗瑞和塞拉斯已經開始懷疑這半年來的吸血鬼失蹤案並不單純，我想最後調查的任務一定會落到你們隊上。我需要你給我消息，羅傑斯和弗瑞想做什麼，你們追到什麼線索，我要你告訴我。」

「你一個邪教信徒不是搞活人獻祭，竟然綁架賣血是幹什麼？」

「你知道喝吸血鬼的血會上癮的事嗎？」朗姆羅聽起來很得意，「一開始只覺得爽，喝得夠多的話，到後來不喝就不行，癢得像是全身上下有幾千隻蟲子咬一樣。我們可以透過提供吸血鬼的血來控制那些有錢人啊、大官啊，想想看我們的組織會如何壯大。到最後，人人都要屈服在九頭蛇神聖的符號之下。」

柯蒂斯緊握著他的手機。「你他媽的腦子壞掉，幹，瘋子，希望你被車子撞得稀巴爛，去你媽的，你會不得好死，你會下地獄被火燒死一次又一次。」

朗姆羅哈哈大笑。「喔，聽到你這麼生氣我真的很爽。平常你們跩個二五八萬的，還不是要跪下來當我的婊子。想想看塞拉斯知道你操他兒子，還有吉利安知道你搞上一個被詛咒的騷貨會有什麼反應。我迫不及待看到你們全面開戰了。」

「總有一天你會落在我手上，朗姆羅，我向你保證，你會死得很難看。」柯蒂斯太過激動，連傑克都醒過來，一臉擔憂地看著柯蒂斯。

「等那天到了再說吧。在那之前，我們當好朋友，我幫你保守秘密，你給我一點消息，這樣對大家都好嘛。」朗姆羅頓了一下，「還有，如果可以的話，把羅傑斯也交給我。他把冬兵從九頭蛇手上搶走了，這是瀆神，他必須付出代價。」

「瀆你媽的神，九頭蛇是噁心的邪靈，它不是神。」柯蒂斯對著手機咒罵，「你們就是一團屎。」

「你的神對我來說也是一團屎，柯蒂斯。」朗姆羅也被激怒了，「照我說的做，不然就等著看塞拉斯血洗夏伊洛吧。九頭蛇萬歲！」

「萬歲個屁，幹。」柯蒂斯把手機用力摔在牆上。傑克一直等到他冷靜下來才問發生了什麼事，柯蒂斯很快解釋一遍。

傑克愣住了，「那我們該怎麼辦？」

柯蒂斯也一直在想這個問題。到目前為止，他有一些想法，買了新手機，但還沒有確切的解決方案。反而是傑克，他很努力在想辦法擺脫朗姆羅的糾纏。

柯蒂斯抓抓手腕上的開始結痂的傷口。有點癢，讓他更煩躁。他拿出手機，撥了傑克的電話號碼，告訴他史蒂夫要去找長老和通知冬兵的事情。

傑克默默聽柯蒂斯說完，沒有打斷他。「這樣正好。你去樹林接我那天，有照我說的，身上帶著顛茄的味道，對吧？」

柯蒂斯知道長老聞不出他的味道。即使塞拉斯很有可能要等到一百年甚至兩百年之後才會發現傑克根本不在土裡，但只要他一問長老，得到「挖墳的人沒有味道」的答案，很快就可以聯想到凡赫辛，到時候，夏伊洛還是要血流成河的，而那時的凡赫辛們根本不會知道發生了什麼事。他們不會知道，柯蒂斯這麼做是為了愛。所以出發前他照著傑克的囑咐，在院子裡燒了顛茄，用煙把自己燻了一遍。塞拉斯會聯想到九頭蛇信徒的，這是他們在祭祀時一定會燒的植物。塞拉斯會千里追殺九頭蛇信徒，就當為世界除害吧。想到朗姆羅做的事，想到九頭蛇信徒們殺害的人，柯蒂斯認為這不是陷害。

「原本只是以防萬一，沒想到派上用場，你要努力把嫌疑導向九頭蛇信徒，導向朗姆羅。」傑克說。

「我盡量，但史蒂夫沒那麼好唬過去。」柯蒂斯看著大門，「你剛剛跟我要朗姆羅的電話想做什麼？」

「約他出來聊聊囉，他應該快到了。朗姆羅身上有什麼大家都知道的特徵嗎？痣、胎記、刺青這類的？」

柯蒂斯想了想。他和重案組合辦案子的時候和朗姆羅有過合作，但並不熟悉，每天在局裡遇到也只是打個招呼就擦身而過。他拼命回想朗姆羅的身形，結果蹦出一個畫面。「他的右手腕上有兩根骨頭交叉的刺青，所以外號叫叉骨。」

「很好。」

柯蒂斯聽見有人說話，還有汽車的喇叭聲。傑克沒有待在家裡。

「傑克，你不該出門的。」柯蒂斯捏住鼻樑。他的腦袋裡像一團糾纏在一起的耳機線一樣混亂。「也不該接觸朗姆羅的。他很危險。」

「我就不危險嗎？」傑克哼了一聲，「我討厭被威脅，朗姆羅必須為他的愚蠢付出代價。而且還有我父親，那才是更大的問題。」傑克的聲音強硬，「我今天已經去找T.J.和強尼，我們會需要他們的幫忙，你要跟我們配合。」

「我會的。」柯蒂斯用力嘆了一口氣，「我不能讓任何人傷害你。」

「我也不會讓任何人傷害你的，柯蒂斯，你給了我一個重新活過的機會，我不想失去。」傑克小聲地說，「去吧，為我堅強起來。」

「好。」柯蒂斯掛上電話，深吸一口氣。

史蒂夫從局裡走出來，柯蒂斯迎上。「走吧。」

6.

他們開著車，最後停在錫安森林的步道──然而並沒有人敢去健行──入口處。

「大衛剛剛告訴我一些新的消息。」史蒂夫打開車門下車，「他說他大概知道傑克是在哪一天遇見他的戀人。」

「我以為我們的目標是綁架集團。」柯蒂斯暗自祈禱巴基快點趕到。

「是，不過是傑克主動提出要進化。他一定告訴他的戀人，把他挖出來。或許他是準備和這個人私奔？」史蒂夫拿著手電筒，照向步道，「他的戀人可能是綁架集團的一分子，刻意接近傑克，欺騙他的情感，最後卻把綁架他，抽他的血去賣？」

「傑克是個王子，他有錢又長生不老，幹嘛要逃跑？」

「你想想看，他長生不老，他的父母也是。」史蒂夫開始走進森林，「塞拉斯管教子女很嚴格，還要等一千年之後才會讓傑克繼承王位。整整一千年，都有個嚴厲煩人的老爸管著，還要強迫他娶不喜歡的女孩，我不認為有誰受得了。」

柯蒂斯必須承認，史蒂夫是對的。傑克不只一次向柯蒂斯抱怨塞拉斯密不透風的管教和要求，那令他窒息，他想要呼吸。當然，以他的情況來說，這兩種說法都只是譬喻而已。傑克不覺得永生是種禮物，他覺得那是詛咒，一種折磨。有用不完的時間只代表著他活著的每一刻都是空虛的。他的生命永遠都沒有截止日，沒有需要花時間去追求換來的滿足與成就。這是一種漫長而無意義的狀態。

柯蒂斯還想著傑克的時候，他就聽見汽車高速行駛，輪胎摩擦地面的刺耳聲響劃破森林裡的寂靜。他和史蒂夫停下腳步。沒多久，柯蒂斯暗自竊喜看見巴基的車就停在他們的車子旁。巴基下車，用力甩上車門，史蒂夫明顯畏縮了一下。

柯蒂斯忍不住，「你只是尊重他，不是怕他，對吧？」

史蒂夫面不改色，「我是愛他，所以讓著他。」

巴基怒氣沖沖走來，「史蒂夫，你是笨蛋嗎？要見吸血鬼長老們竟然不告訴我！」

「你怎麼會來？」史蒂夫問。

「那不重要！你先給我說清楚，要見長老為什麼不告訴我！」巴基所有的不高興都寫在臉上，「即使是凡赫辛，見吸血鬼長老也有危險！」

巴基是好脾氣的人，開朗而友善，隊上沒有人不喜歡他。巴基講話總是輕聲細語，看著史蒂夫的樣子，彷彿史蒂夫是太陽神，眼裡的溫柔和滿溢的愛能融化任何一顆鐵石心腸。他唯一會大聲說話就只有史蒂夫讓自己身陷險境的時候。現在就是這個時候。

「我們只是找長老問一些問題，沒事的。」史蒂夫把手放在巴基的肩膀上，「你們的傷才剛好，我不要你們出來。」

「我的傷早就好了！」巴基大聲說。他的頭微微撇向一旁，像是有誰在跟他說話，「冬兵說你是笨蛋。」

「好好好，我是笨蛋。」史蒂夫陪笑臉，「我只是有點急，畢竟傑克失蹤是大事。」

巴基瞪著史蒂夫，柯蒂斯可以在他臉上看到一點冬兵的神情跑出來，巴基和冬兵的轉換常常只在一瞬間。史蒂夫湊上去和巴基說悄悄話。他們的頭靠在一起，史蒂夫攬著巴基的肩膀，完全不管旁邊是不是有別人在看。柯蒂斯望著天空中朦朧的月亮。他很習慣了，他們整個小隊都很習慣史蒂夫和巴基旁若無人地秀恩愛。他們看到史蒂夫跪在巴基面前為他按摩扭傷的腳踝也毫不在意；他們聽見史蒂夫說他愛巴基勝過自己的生命也無所謂；他們總是在人前親吻那根本不算什麼。他們早就習慣這兩個人理直氣壯地昭告天下對彼此的愛了。

而他們很有資格理直氣壯。

史蒂夫直到二十三歲才突然長出火焰圖樣。在那之前，沒人認為史蒂夫會是凡赫辛。他是個瘦弱貧窮的孤兒，壞脾氣常給自己找麻煩，早早長出火焰圖樣的巴基卻把所有的關懷和愛都給了他。史蒂夫成為凡赫辛之後，他的力量和身體快速成長，很快的，他就是族裡最強大的凡赫辛了。在一次犧牲自己將眾人從山洞吸血鬼的包圍中解救出來的任務之後，史蒂夫奇蹟似地活了下來，而且沒有被山洞吸血鬼骯髒的血液汙染，人人都認為史蒂夫拿到了死後成為天使軍的資格。自我犧牲是保證進天堂的門票，自我犧牲的凡赫辛能在天堂的軍隊裡給自己掙得一席之地，這是凡赫辛所能獲得最高殊榮了。

但巴基在這時卻出事了。

史蒂夫親眼看著巴基消失在一團迷霧之中。巴基被九頭蛇選上，迎接冬兵的降臨。冬兵既危險又強大，是邪靈九頭蛇肆虐人間為惡的武器。任何被冬兵附身的人都會徹底消失，只剩下一句空洞的軀殼，任由冬兵佔領，驅使。他冷酷無情，瘋狂，就連怪物們都怕他。史蒂夫把巴基找回來的時候，就只有冬兵在裡面了。所有的人都勸史蒂夫放棄他，殺了他，阻止冬兵為九頭蛇造成破壞，但史蒂夫不願意。他不曾放棄也拒絕放棄。柯蒂斯不知道他是怎麼做到的，但史蒂夫說服冬兵解開對巴基靈魂的禁錮，他甚至說服冬兵放棄服侍九頭蛇。如今巴基和冬兵在同一個身體裡和平共處，大部分的時間巴基能掌控意志和身體，碰到太難纏的怪物時冬兵會出手相救。柯蒂斯見過巴基和冬兵一起出現，那就像是看一個演技精湛的演員同時表演兩個截然不同的角色。有的時候還會像現在這樣聯手教訓史蒂夫。

大家都很好奇，當史蒂夫親吻巴基，甚至在更親密的時刻，冬兵有感覺嗎？冬兵能感受到巴基對史蒂夫滿腔的熱愛嗎？柯蒂斯想冬兵大概都別過頭去了，或縮進意識中的小房間裡──假設真有這個地方，要不然就是他也挺享受和史蒂夫的關係，否則他當初不會選擇放棄逃走，不會一直窩在巴基的身體裡，三不五時被另一個男人親吻擁抱。不過當然沒有人敢問了，巴基左手臂上由瓦干達巫醫刺下的保護符咒清楚地提醒每個人，有些問題最好還是不要問。

沒有任何被冬兵控制的人可以像巴基一樣脫離九頭蛇的觸角，大概是因為沒有人像史蒂夫一樣固執又堅毅地愛著他們。和邪靈的武器相愛畢竟是禁忌，人人都說史蒂夫喪失了進天使軍的資格。但史蒂夫真的不在乎。

「不加入天使軍也不會怎麼樣。」有一次下班後，大家一起到警局對街的快餐店吃早餐，克林特大膽問了天使軍的問題之後，史蒂夫這樣回答。

「不加入天使軍的話，你就會被編到別的部門了。」山姆說，「有可能要加入唱詩班，整天彈琴唱歌讚美主耶。」

「那我只好開始學彈豎琴了。」史蒂夫笑著說，「但我想應該不會，我唱歌很難聽的。」

他們很有資格秀恩愛秀到天荒地老，這份愛是他們拚了命守住的。

平常雖然會吐槽史蒂夫，但柯蒂斯現在很羨慕史蒂夫的義無反顧。史蒂夫沒做錯什麼事，只是他曾許下一個承諾，他會陪伴一個人直到生命的盡頭，而他盡全力去守住這個承諾罷了。就這樣剝奪他死後的榮耀很不公平，因為人不能選擇愛或是不愛。

就像柯蒂斯也不能選擇停止去愛傑克一樣，這不在他的掌控之中。

史蒂夫和巴基終於說完了，還附贈一個長長的親吻，之後繼續往長老的城堡前進。他們知道柯蒂斯就在一旁全程目睹，卻毫無尷尬之情，彷彿他們剛剛只是拍拍彼此的肩膀說晚安而已。冬兵浮了出來，空氣像是凝結了似的，溫度瞬間下降，硫磺般的地獄之火氣味包圍著他。那是清晰而沒有半點模糊空間的轉變，沒有人會把冬兵和巴基搞錯的。柯蒂斯不說話，走在他們身後。冬兵對史蒂夫不可能像巴基一樣溫柔，甚至也不和顏悅色，但史蒂夫對他來說一定是特別的。他為史蒂夫擋過子彈，他把掛在史蒂夫身上的食人妖扯下來揍個稀巴爛。他從來不笑，也不廢話，但史蒂夫問他晚餐想吃什麼的時候他會開口選漢堡。而其他人對他來說，就只是其他人而已。柯蒂斯懷疑冬兵是不是根本懶得記住其他人的名字，他每次都叫他們都是「喂」、「你」、「那邊胖的那個」，沒人願意承認最後一個稱呼是在叫自己。

冬兵出現的時候大家會離他稍微遠一點，盡量安靜，這正是柯蒂斯現在需要的。

他們經過傑克的坑洞，看到早上鑑識人員來蒐證留下的亮黃色封鎖線，來到城堡外。城堡的四面牆還站著，屋頂破了個洞，大概方便長老們飛出去覓食。曾經美麗的彩繪玻璃窗已經不存在，木頭窗框也已腐鏽。兩扇厚重的木製大門半掩著，多年來沒有人推門進去作客過。柯蒂斯自己也不曾造訪，他和長老們的距離就是在約一百公尺外把傑克從土裡挖出來。有兩隻蝙蝠從門裡鑽了出來，彷彿牠們是恐怖電影裡的配角，在正確的時機出現在正確的布景裡。

史蒂夫推開門，走進去，冬兵跟在後頭。柯蒂斯用眼神向他們示意，自己要守在門口。城堡裡很冷，月光透過屋頂的破洞落了下來，把佈滿灰塵的石子地板照亮了一小塊。原先城堡裡的木頭家具皆已損壞，但長老們也沒有費心去移動。乾癟的動物屍體被丟棄在地上，蜘蛛網成片地掛著。一個完美的鬼屋，只是這裡的鬼怪真的會把人吃掉。

史蒂夫和冬兵走到城堡大廳的中央，柯蒂斯聽見頭頂有聲音，抬頭一看，長老們正在天花板和牆上爬來爬去。他們是灰色的，沒有穿衣服，依舊保有人形，但一切都變了樣。顱骨向前拉長，全黑的雙眼凸出，成排的尖牙令他們看起來更像豺狼。他們的身材相當單薄，長著稀疏的捲毛，翅膀收在背後，手臂和手指都伸長了，黑色的長指甲可以瞬間劃開喉嚨。如果進化會變成這個樣子，那難怪蜜雪兒會起疑。傑克喜歡自己穿著體面，喜愛自己精緻的容貌，柯蒂斯捧著他的臉細細摩娑的時候他都會很開心。要他用這種外貌長生不死還不如一刀捅進他的心臟殺了他算了。

長老們發出嘶啞的聲音，「冬兵！我們聞到你！你從很遠的地方靠近的時候就聞到你！」

所以柯蒂斯需要冬兵在這裡。有冬兵在，長老只聞得到他身上的地獄之火，根本不會理會柯蒂斯身上有誰的味道。冬兵當初為了從長老嘴裡救下一頭迷路的獨角獸，狠狠地揍過其中一個，而且史蒂夫還在一旁教育他們獨角獸這種瀕臨絕種的神獸有多麼珍貴，要他們下次張開嘴時為了動物保育先考慮兩秒。當然，長老也沒讓冬兵好過就是了。在醫院裡的時候柯蒂斯看見史蒂夫甚至紅了眼眶，彷彿巴基隨時就要撒手人寰，他已經準備好隨心愛的人而去，但其實巴基也不過就是斷了一條腿而已。

「各位，我們今天來是有事相求。」史蒂夫的眼睛盯著沿著牆壁往下爬的長老們，「應該是在五天前，離城堡不遠處有吸血鬼舉行了進化儀式。」

長老們的腳終於踩在地上，柯蒂斯有強烈的衝動想要把他們都抓來剪指甲。他們佝僂著身體，鼻子伸向空中聞聞嗅嗅，柯蒂斯不確定他們到底能不能看見。

「進化？有吧。」其中一個長老搖搖晃晃地走來走去，「很吵。」

「原本該埋在地下的吸血鬼，現在不在土裡，」史蒂夫看著上次和冬兵打架的長老站在冬兵的面前，「有人把他挖了出來，各位有聽見什麼嗎？」

冬兵和長老正在瞪著彼此，彷彿他們正在進行什麼瞪眼大賽。透過冬兵的衣服柯蒂斯都能看見他左手臂上的咒語正在發出微弱的光。長老張嘴，對冬兵吐舌頭。

「你應該刷個牙。」冬兵說。

等一下，柯蒂斯挑起眉毛，冬兵剛剛說了一句俏皮話嗎？

長老不甘示弱，「你應該減肥。」

柯蒂斯很努力忍住不要笑出來。他有點期待等一下大概會演變成冬兵和長老像街頭的小鬼們一樣以你老母怎樣怎樣為開頭的嗆聲比賽了。

「兩位，請不要這樣。」史蒂夫有點緊張，「我們只是來請問各位長老，在進化儀式後，有沒有聽見不尋常的聲音？」

一開始回答史蒂夫的長老晃到另外一邊去了，柯蒂斯懷疑他是不是嗑了什麼；還有一個仍然不願放棄和冬兵的瞪眼大賽。只有一個長老醜歸醜，但還算正常。「你是指，沙沙沙。」

史蒂夫皺眉，「沙沙沙？」

「先是沙沙沙沙沙，然後就是刷、刷、刷，」長老很努力表達，「接著是呃啊！碰！啪啪！醒醒！傑克！」

柯蒂斯和史蒂夫恍然大悟，長老正在模仿那天他聽到的聲音。鏟子鏟土，徒手挖土，之後把傑克從墓裡抱出來。

「你該買頂假髮。」冬兵說。

「你的髮型很爛。」長老說。

「你醜得連鏡子都會自己裂開。」

「你的臉腫得可以停下兩輛馬車。」

「兩位！拜託！」晃來晃去的長老又爬到牆上去了，嘴裡還哼著不成調的歌曲。史蒂夫知道長老們快要失去注意力了，「除了聲音以外，你們有注意到其他的嗎？傑克有叫他的名字嗎？他們有提到要去什麼地方嗎？或者......氣味！那人身上有什麼氣味嗎？」

長老想了想，「好像是......嗯......顛茄！顛茄燒起來的味道。」

「顛茄！我愛顛茄！」爬到牆上的長老語氣歡欣地說。柯蒂斯現在知道他都嗑什麼了。冬兵和長老依舊瞪著彼此並進行人身攻擊。

「當年德古拉是不是被你抓到什麼把柄才會被迫把你變成吸血鬼，拉低整個吸血鬼族群的平均顏質？」

「當年鐵達尼沉的時候你是不是在上面？害鐵達尼超重結果撞個小洞就沉船？」

史蒂夫又問了一些問題但沒有得到更多的答案，他們決定離開。但至少史蒂夫聽見柯蒂斯希望他聽見的話了。巴基自行駕車離開之前，史蒂夫花了兩分鐘的時間安慰他，說他一點也不胖，叫他不要聽長老亂講。冬兵早一步消失，臨走前堅持長老說胖的是巴基而不是他。

「挖走傑克的人身上有燃燒的顛茄的味道？」坐進車子裡之後，史蒂夫喃喃自語著，「誰會燒顛茄？」

「我能想到的就是九頭蛇的信徒了。」柯蒂斯提醒他。

「他們做過這種事嗎？但的確是有可能。」史蒂夫發動汽車，「接下來我們要去燃燒酒吧。」

7.

還不到晚上十點，燃燒酒吧裡就擠滿了一堆超自然醉鬼了。史蒂夫和柯蒂斯踏進去的時候，雖然吵鬧聲沒有中斷過，怪物們還是喝酒、喧嘩、大笑，但眼睛都盯著他們這兩個凡赫辛。怪物們大部分涇渭分明，有各自的勢力和活動範圍，和自己人待在一起，有自己的酒吧和餐廳。而燃燒酒吧是整個夏伊洛城裡唯一一家可以讓各個怪物坐下來安心喝酒，不必擔心仇家從後頭扔來一把斧頭的酒吧。在這裡，尋仇和肢體糾紛是不被允許的。你可以跟對方說些垃圾話、無意義的嗆聲，但不可以真的打起來。凡赫辛不可以在此獵殺吸血鬼，惡魔不可以在此附身人類，精靈不可以和矮人在此拿金塊扔對方，狼人不可以在此把羊男吃掉。把你的工作和仇恨留在外頭，在裡頭坐下來，好好喝杯酒，或許和某個人看對眼，來場跨物種的神祕冒險，後面的廁所有足夠的隔間。在燃燒酒吧裡發生的事情就留在這裡，出去亂講的話總會有方法再流回來，之後，你就沒有再進來的資格了，甚至會被懲罰。

燃燒酒吧有自己運作的方式，它之所以能夠屹立不搖是因為它的老闆足夠強大，強大到讓每個人乖乖聽話。他正在櫃台後擦酒杯，和一個性感的藍色妖精調情拋媚眼。

「強尼。」史蒂夫說。

「親愛的，這杯請你，讓我和兩位警官大人聊聊。」妖精拿著酒離開了，強尼露出一個燦爛的笑容，「史蒂夫！柯蒂斯！我的兄弟！」

「最近生意怎麼樣？」

「還可以，過得去啦。畢竟我們燃燒酒吧可是被寂寞星球評為夏伊洛市最值得造訪的景點之一啊！」強尼得意地笑著說。寂寞星球的榜單是半年前的事了，強尼到現在還在講，柯蒂斯想他大概可以講個十年。「巴基沒有一起來啊？」

「他先回去警局了。上個禮拜天你沒有回去參加禱告會，吉利安不太高興。」

「哎呀我是真的有事，而且我也不想一直聽他嘮叨啊。」

史蒂夫環顧四周，「T.J.呢？」

強尼搖頭，「還沒來，不知道去哪裡鬼混了。」

不是每個凡赫辛都對自己的天職抱有極大的熱忱，致力於投入秩序維護的工作。像強尼，他只想要開開心心過日子而已。對於他所擁有具極大破壞力的天賦：釋放能毀滅所有怪物的魔法火焰，他能不用就不用。偶爾用手指噴出一小撮火焰幫女士們點菸，從手掌蹦出一個火球嚇唬怪物們，讓他們乖乖聽話不鬧事就已經夠了。

強尼拿起一個酒瓶，「難得看到你們，我請你們喝一杯！」

「謝了，但我們正在值勤。」史蒂夫婉拒他，「我們是來打聽一些事的。」

強尼誇張地鞠躬，「我很樂意當個熱心好市民。」

「傑克‧班傑明，他是這裡的常客嗎？」史蒂夫問。

強尼很快地看柯蒂斯一眼，「是啊，小王子愛玩得很，三天兩頭往這裡跑。」

「那他應該認識不少人。」

「嗯，想認識他的人是不少，你也知道他這個臉，」強尼用手指在自己的臉上畫了一圈，「不過他都給他們一個優雅高貴帶東歐口音的滾你媽的蛋。」

「有誰和他特別親近的嗎？可以坐下來一起喝一杯，聊兩句的。」

強尼拿起一個玻璃杯擦拭，「這個嘛我想想......我沒有什麼印象。只要他們付得起酒錢，不惹事生非，我不在乎他們和誰親近。」

史蒂夫點頭。「去年七月有一次天蛾人警報，你還記得嗎？」

「當然了，鬧得這麼大。傑克怎麼啦？」

人們花了一段時間才發現，天蛾人並不製造災害，而是警告。只要有天蛾人出現的地區，二十四小時內必定會發生有重大傷亡的事件。夏伊洛的天蛾人警報並不多，有一年是跨海大橋斷裂，一次是空難，還有一次是城郊的地下實驗室出了差錯，造成一次小規模的活死人病毒擴散。每次有天蛾人警報發生，各區的警消和急救醫療單位就會動員起來，找出有可能出事的原因，為後續做準備。去年七月天蛾人出現在燃燒酒吧所在的十三區。有鑑於燃燒酒吧龍蛇雜處，一隊警力也進駐在此。最後是酒吧對面的老舊大樓發生大火，死了五個人，而原本有可能更多的。

柯蒂斯就是在那天晚上認識傑克的。他還記得整個酒吧裡因為突然衝進來的警察們亂成一團，只有傑克，依舊坐著，端著酒杯，手指還夾一根菸。酒吧裡燈光昏暗，煙霧繚繞，坐在其中的傑克大眼迷濛地望著柯蒂斯，像是冷硬派偵探小說裡危險而神秘的蛇蠍美人。柯蒂斯幾乎是在見到他的第一眼就愛上了他。至少那天晚上傑克喚起柯蒂斯深埋的慾望，陌生的熱情。他能感受到自己身體裡的某種原始感知的覺醒，像鼓聲一樣躁動著。

他走向傑克，而傑克沒有給他一個優雅高貴帶東歐口音的滾你媽的蛋。

「傑克失蹤了，我們正在找他。」史蒂夫沒有透露太多，「有人告訴我們，傑克有個情人，他們是在天蛾人警報發布的那天晚上認識的，在這裡。」

「喔操，傑克失蹤了？」強尼的反應在柯蒂斯來看有點太做作了，「他老爸不把城裡的土全都挖過一遍不可。傑克的情人嗎？我真的沒什麼印象。我的意思是，那天晚上真的太混亂了，一堆警察衝進來把我的客人嚇了一跳，查證件，問問題，太亂了，我實在沒注意到傑克那晚釣到了誰。」

「那有沒有人可以提供線索的？包打聽，喜歡聊八卦談是非，總是豎著耳朵偷聽人家講話，躲在角落觀察每個人的那種？」

強尼的雙手叉腰，做出思考的樣子，「我再幫你問一問，或許有人聽到什麼。有沒有可能是最近那個綁架集團啊？我想傑克應該很貴吧。」

「你聽到什麼風聲嗎？」

「是有一些吸血鬼在談論自己的血可以賣多少錢的事。塞拉斯禁止吸血鬼賣血，可是有些吸血鬼窮到連褲子都沒得穿了，他們就會想知道有沒有管道可以多賺幾塊錢，他們說與其被綁架抽血抽免錢的，不如自己賣。但大家都只聽過傳聞而已啦，要不然那個地方就會有一堆窮酸吸血鬼捲起袖子排隊了。」強尼聳聳肩，「他們也不照照鏡子看看自己的死樣子，誰想喝他們的血啊。可是傑克不一樣，德古拉的血，傑克又美美的香香的，誰都想咬一口。」

柯蒂斯想制止強尼繼續說下去，說太多了。幸好史蒂夫似乎也聽夠了。

「總之，有消息就立刻通知我們。我主全能。」

強尼像個軍人一樣用力併攏雙腿，「光照大地！拜拜啦！」

他們離開酒吧，兩個狼人──氣味很明顯，因為快月圓了──和他們擦身而過，推擠著進入酒吧。史蒂夫站在人行道上，他的表情讓柯蒂斯不安。

「強尼在撒謊。」史蒂夫說。

「關於什麼？」柯蒂斯問。

「關於傑克情人的事，他知道些什麼，但他說不知道。發生在這間店裡的每一件事他都知道。」史蒂夫靜靜地說，「他為什麼要對我們說謊？」

柯蒂斯在心中尖叫。「或許他想保護他的客戶。」

「但妨礙警方辦案就是完全不同層級的事了。」史蒂夫拿出手機，「我要去請吉利安出來，在族長面前，強尼的任何謊言都會被拆穿。」

柯蒂斯絞盡腦汁想要找個理由勸史蒂夫不要這麼做，吉利安拿出鞭子，強尼會把一切吐出來的。他想知道傑克找強尼和T.J.幫了什麼忙，應該不會只有向史蒂夫撒謊這麼簡單。

史蒂夫的手機響起。「羅傑斯。」

這通電話很短，史蒂夫只回了一句會立刻回去。他掛掉電話之後，「我們得趕回警局，綁架集團有新的受害者逃了出來，而且還和傑克有關。」

燃燒酒吧的門被用力推開，強尼跑了出來，「你們還在這裡？一起去警局吧！T.J.打電話給我說他差點被綁架！」

 

\--待續--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後一定會HE的，請大家不用擔心 :)

8.

T.J.正在哭，強尼蹲在他的面前不停安慰他。如果達西特地挖出來送他的點心沒有被吃光，柯蒂斯就會相信T.J.是真的很害怕。

「好了好了，寶貝乖，沒事沒事，不哭了，」強尼像在哄孩子一樣，他從不曾對任何人有過這種耐心，他的耐心是T.J.專屬。強尼的身邊來來去去過很多人，沒有任何人留下來，沒有人可以和他睡在一張床上度過一夜，只有T.J.。「我沒看過哪個精靈像你一樣哭得這麼醜的，別哭了啊。」

T.J.一掌批在強尼的肩上，「煩死了！現在還要笑我！滾！」

強尼哀號，「我就是開個玩笑讓氣氛輕鬆一點嘛。我不要滾，是你叫我來的！我要賴在你的身邊保護你！」

「誰稀罕你保護！當那個人把我抓上車的時候你在哪裡！啊？」T.J.氣得臉鼓鼓的，「我沒有你這個沒用的男朋友！滾！」

「我知道你只是想發脾氣，」強尼寬宏大量地說，「來吧來吧，老公愛你，隨便你怎麼出氣都行！」

T.J.毫不領情，「你才不是我老公！走開！」

強尼摟住T.J.，而T.J.只是象徵性地扭動掙扎了一下。柯蒂斯看見達西拿著手機偷拍。等一下大概會有一張 #笨蛋情侶 的照片被貼到她的Instagram上。強尼和T.J.總是這樣，吵吵鬧鬧又恩恩愛愛。吉利安反對不同物種間的交往，更別說通婚了，但他卻不反對強尼和一個精靈在一起。精靈總是被默認為地位最高的超自然生物，精靈自己都瞧不起人類了，更別說其他怪物。而T.J.很有老人緣，總有辦法讓長輩喜歡他，只要他甜甜一笑，任何人心中的阿嬤魂都會覺醒，想給T.J.一塊糖和一個擁抱。柯蒂斯就親眼見過T.J.把吉利安逗笑。如果有一天強尼真的腦袋發熱，要在跨物種婚姻法通過之後和T.J,結婚，相信吉利安就算不滿意，但也不至於反對。T.J.和那些驕傲又夢幻的精靈們不太相像，他愛笑愛玩、圓滾滾的臉、軟綿綿的聲音、熱情的個性、連耳朵都不尖。但他畢竟是精靈，是強尼高攀了。

精靈不會被凡赫辛身上的火焰燙傷，精靈和凡赫辛走在一起沒有人會勃然大怒掀起一陣腥風血雨，強尼不需要戴著手套擁抱心愛的人。柯蒂斯很羨慕強尼。

「哈蒙先生，需要喝點水嗎？」史蒂夫在T.J.面前坐下來，「我想趁著你的記憶還清楚的時候問一些問題。」

娜塔莎、克林特還有山姆都在，尼克也是，倒是巴基不見蹤影。尼克關上門，把好奇的眼光都擋在外頭。

T.J.坐好，一臉乖巧。「沒問題，盡管問吧。」

「你先描述一下事情的經過吧。」史蒂夫說。

T.J.一副有備而來的樣子，「我接到傑克傳簡訊給我，說約我見面。我到了以後，沒見到傑克，卻有一個人把一塊布蒙在我的臉上，然後我就昏過去了。」

「可惡的王八蛋，讓我見到他我要讓他親身感受一下八比Q的滋味。」強尼氣憤地說，火焰從他的手上冒出來。

「就是！烤個全熟的！」T.J.興高彩烈附和他。但他們倆一看到史蒂夫的表情就閉上嘴了，強尼的火焰在克林特拿滅火器作勢噴他之前就自己熄滅。

史蒂夫看著他們直到他們重新專注在問題上，「之後呢？」

「我在半路醒過來，他用條銀鍊子當繩索捆著我的手，」T.J.把手舉到史蒂夫面前，讓他看看手腕上的瘀青。他不是被銀鍊燙傷，只是勒出痕跡。「我趁他不注意的時候跳車逃走。」

「你有看見他的臉嗎？」

T.J.拼命點頭，「有，從後照鏡裡，但他沒有發現我醒了。我總覺得他有些眼熟，但想不起來在哪裡見過他。白人，黑色頭髮，深褐色的眼睛，右手腕上有刺青，」T.J,伸出兩個食指交叉，「像這樣的圖案。他開黑色的福特廂型車，車窗都貼起來了，我還有看到車牌號碼。」

史蒂夫記下車牌號碼。這輛就是那天朗姆羅準備把傑克塞進去的車。柯蒂斯昨晚查過那個車牌號碼，是偽造的。

T.J.拍桌，「而且他是個九頭蛇的信徒！」

「怎麼說？」

「因為這個呀！」T.J.指指娜塔莎。娜塔莎把裝在證物袋裡的銀鍊交給史蒂夫。看見交纏的蛇，史蒂夫的眼神一瞬間變得兇狠。柯蒂斯很肯定這條銀鍊就是從傑克身上解下來的那條。

「哎呀！上帝啊！請保護我們！」強尼在胸口畫十字架大聲喊著，浮誇的演技慘不忍睹。

柯蒂斯真的看不下去了。T.J.說得很好，說得太好了，有條有理，不慌不亂，一個驚魂未定的綁架受害者不該如此鎮靜，他剛剛假哭的眼淚還沒乾！如果柯蒂斯可以看得出來那史蒂夫一定也可以。

「不過，傑克怎麼了？」T.J.問。

「他失蹤了。」史蒂夫簡短地說。

T.J.瞪大眼睛，「不會吧！」

「你和傑克是怎麼認識的？」史蒂夫問。

T.J.正想開口，就聽見門外一陣騷動。尼克打開門，哈蒙大使和他的妻子快步走了進來，身後有一整隊的精靈侍衛。和甩頭就走的精靈王不同，哈蒙夫婦看起來和一般人類沒有兩樣，無論是人類的服飾，髮型，或是和政治人物握手交談的樣子。他們更像是人類的外交官而非精靈代表。

T.J.看到憂心忡忡的父母似乎不太高興。「我成年了！不需要通知爸媽！」

尼克看起來快要失去耐心。「你的父母是大使，他們必須知道。」

「弗瑞局長，羅傑斯隊長，」哈蒙大使和他們握手，他的妻子則擁抱住T.J.，強尼退到一旁，「這到底是怎麼回事？」

「我們還在試著搞清楚，閣下。」尼克說，「先讓羅傑斯隊長完成問話吧。」

大使夫婦坐在一旁，雖然緊張，但不會干涉。

「T.J.，回到剛剛的問題。」史蒂夫繼續，「你和傑克是怎麼認識的？」

「傑克啊，我和他是在燃燒酒吧認識的。」T.J.微笑，「一開始的時候我覺得他好跩喔，又愛臭臉，他則覺得我是屁孩。不過後來我們就變成朋友了，我理解他，他理解我。」

柯蒂斯看了一眼大使夫婦，他們看起來並不知道T.J.和吸血鬼王子交朋友的事情。

「他快樂嗎？」

「關於什麼？」

「一切。他的生活、吸血鬼的身分、家庭、感情。」

T.J.的表情變得柔和，「我想他很......寂寞。」

「他和家人處得如何？」

「他和蜜雪兒很親，和母親也不錯，至於父親嘛......」T.J.斜眼看了一下自己的父母，「管得有點嚴，傑克很受不了。」

「除了你，他在燃燒酒吧也交到其他朋友嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「沒有吧，他雖然很寂寞，但也不是誰都好。他很挑剔，要求很多，又很驕傲。」T.J.笑了，帶著一點無奈，「我想他可能也沒搞清楚自己想要什麼，只是出來透透氣。」

「你知道他有沒有和誰約會？你們會聊起感情的事嗎？」

「我們會聊，」T.J.坦白，「大部分都是我在說，但沒錯，他有一個......約會的對象。」

「男人？」

「是啊，塞拉斯會為了這個殺了他的。」

「他跟你提過這個男人的身分嗎？」

「沒有。」T.J.很快否認。太快了。

「他說過這個人的事嗎？」

「他說這個人......很危險。」T.J.說，「傑克說這個男人就像火焰一樣會把他燒個粉碎，但他控制不住自己靠近他。傑克知道不可以，有時候我們明知道這個東西有害，但還是喜歡，像炸雞和抽菸。他想和他在夕陽餘暉下的海灘散步，相擁看著日出。很呆對不對？不過我想愛情就是這樣吧。」

T.J.沒有說謊，和之前的表演不同。提到傑克的寂寞和感情，他是真誠的。史蒂夫不動如山，只是仔細聆聽，柯蒂斯看不出來他到底相不相信。

「所以他也沒有提過任何關於這個男人的資訊？」

「沒有。」T.J.又開始演戲了。他想讓自己看起來很無辜的樣子，可惜史蒂夫心中的阿嬤魂只會為巴基燃燒。

「你最後一次見到傑克是什麼時候的事？」

「大概兩個禮拜以前了吧，在燃燒酒吧。」

「他看起來如何？很焦慮？開心？煩惱？有和之前不同的舉止嗎？」

T.J.思考了一下，「你這樣說好像有耶，他有點興奮，好像在期待什麼事。」

「但沒有提到是什麼，對吧？」見到T.J.點頭，史蒂夫說：「傑克之前提過他要進化嗎？」

T.J.眨眨眼，「什麼是進化？」

史蒂夫用筆敲敲他的筆記本，「我想就先這樣。現在請羅曼諾夫警探幫你做正式的筆錄，還有畫嫌犯畫像。」史蒂夫向娜塔莎點點頭。

娜塔莎和克林特花了兩個小時做筆錄和製作畫像，山姆則把銀鍊送到鑑識組。原先乖乖待在角落的艾德加，走過來用鼻子輕碰柯蒂斯的手，給他一些安慰。哈蒙夫婦安靜坐在一旁，甚至沒有互相交談，強尼則是溜到外頭去。不知道T.J.的父母是否知道兒子和強尼的事。他們是否會在聽到兒子交往的人是個凡赫辛──而且還是不務正業的凡赫辛──時嘆氣，勸他找個更好的對象。

最後，T.J.指著電腦上的模擬圖大喊，「對啦！就是他！」

每個看到畫像的警察都驚訝得說不出話。克林特指著畫像，「這不是重案組的朗姆羅嗎？」

「朗姆羅也確實有交叉骨頭的刺青。」娜塔莎指著自己的手腕。

「我想起來我在哪裡見過他了！」T.J.拍拍額頭，太過刻意的動作，「他去過燃燒酒吧！和傑克說過話！」

山姆把強尼從外頭拖了進來，要他好好看看畫像。強尼承認，「沒錯，那是......那是常和傑克在燃燒見面的人。我知道他是警察，這身分比較敏感，所以我......你知道的。」

史蒂夫給他一個「我不知道，但是以後我要給你好看」的眼神，然後要強尼回去。強尼夾著尾巴跑了。

哈蒙大使在離開前告訴尼克，「我會向我的族人發出警告，如果有任何需要我們協助的請告訴我。」

9.

大使離開後，尼克下令召回所有小組人員。等待的期間，尼克沉默不語，但柯蒂斯能感受到他的憤怒，像火山裡的岩漿一樣滾燙翻騰。自己的手下竟然是九頭蛇信徒，他一定氣得想親自點燃火堆燒死朗姆羅。

柯蒂斯收到傑克的簡訊，「打電話給我。」他說要上廁所就溜了出去。

傑克在電話那頭聽起來很悠哉，「我們的朋友表現如何？」

「很驚險，他媽的，強尼會怕史蒂夫。」柯蒂斯擦擦冷汗，「倒是T.J.還可以，但我不知道能不能騙過史蒂夫。」

「你得加把勁，把調查方向往朗姆羅的身上推，讓他們以為我的男朋友是他。」傑克的聲音輕輕撫過柯蒂斯的耳朵，「不要對他感到愧疚。」

「自從我知道他是九頭蛇的信徒，我就不可能對他有任何愧疚。」

「本來就是他綁架了那些吸血鬼，我們只不過給警方一個你們需要的目擊證人而已。」傑克停頓了一會，「聽著，我已經打了匿名電話報警，距離夏伊洛大約半個小時車程的地方，有一座小農場，我說聽見那裡傳出好幾聲尖叫。」

「尖叫？」

「傻瓜，我給警察一個理由來這裡救人。被綁的吸血鬼都關在這裡。」

「你找到他們了？」柯蒂斯忍不住拉高聲音。

「沒錯，這不在我的計畫之內，但上帝眷顧我們。等當地員警到了之後發現他們，就會把案子轉給你們。吸血鬼們會作證朗姆羅就是主謀，而他把我當作人質，抓著我逃走了。」

「天啊，你都做好安排了。」

傑克輕笑，「我沒有和他們串供，我只是讓他們看見會這麼想的畫面。我先走了，找個時間和我碰面，我再告訴你。」

柯蒂斯瞪著他的手機。傑克看起來總是懶洋洋的，冷冰冰的，只有為柯蒂斯卸下過他的盔甲，讓柯蒂斯見到他真實而脆弱的一面。他會在他們做愛的時候哭泣，他會不停抱怨父親過度的控制欲，他會躺在柯蒂斯的腿上，說他想要和他到南方的海邊去，散步，喝著椰子汁，看太陽升起落下，這些不可能實現的夢想。但柯蒂斯沒見過傑克這一面：勇敢，果決，心思細膩。他突然覺得自己其實並不太了解真正的傑克。他以為自己知道，但或許根本一無所知。

柯蒂斯永遠記得和傑克第一次約會的夜晚。

「你瘋了，柯蒂斯，瘋得無藥可醫。」強尼在吧台幫柯蒂斯倒了一杯酒，卻在柯蒂斯伸手拿的時候一把搶過來，仰頭喝掉，「你知道他是誰吧？吸血鬼啊！」

柯蒂斯轉過頭去，看到傑克坐在臨檢那天同樣的位置上，沒有看柯蒂斯。「我知道，我當然知道。」

「那你知道他老爸是誰吧？是國王陛下！」強尼發現自己的聲音太大了，摀住嘴，調降音量，「要不要我倒一桶冰塊到你的褲襠裡啊？」

傑克站起來，走到後面去。柯蒂斯看著他的背影，要強尼倒一杯酒給他。強尼一邊倒一邊碎碎念。「你是凡赫辛，他是吸血鬼，拜託你清醒一點！」

柯蒂斯舉起酒杯，一口氣喝光，用力把杯子放在吧檯上。「我看起來怎麼樣？」

「飢渴難耐。」強尼上下打量一下柯蒂斯，「你他媽修剪了鬍子啊？」

「還買了新外套。」

「還擦了古龍水。」強尼搖搖頭，「好啦你看起來很帥，飢渴難耐，但很帥。讓他看看我們凡赫辛的本事吧！」

柯蒂斯離開吧檯，往傑克離開的方向去。他看看左右確定沒人，推開一扇門，出現了通往地下室的階梯。他往下走進黑暗裡，幾乎可以聽見自己的心跳聲。地下室裡堆放了雜物，再往裡面走，是一排排酒架。他看見傑克站在一盞亮起的電燈炮下。他看起來白得嚇人，令他的美麗帶著危險的氣息。傑克就在這裡，透過強尼和T.J.的傳話，他同意和柯蒂斯見面，他們都知道這代表了什麼。柯蒂斯的口袋裡有保險套，或許傑克的口袋裡也有。柯蒂斯的呼吸濃重，他的心跳得太快了，就像他在賽跑一樣。他應該上前去嗎？把他壓在酒架上，狠狠地佔有他，讓他知道凡赫辛的厲害？還是轉身離開，回家去沖個一小時的冷水澡，讓左手或右手陪著他在想像中釋放？

「你看起來很害怕。」傑克開口了。他的聲音那樣軟，那樣輕，柯蒂斯幾乎是立刻就硬起來。傑克看了一眼，「你的小夥伴倒是很積極勇敢。」

現在柯蒂斯一點也不感到害怕了，而是困窘，感覺像是完全暴露在傑克面前，而且還穿著老頭內褲。「我、我才沒有害怕，好嗎？我只是有點緊張。」

「你當然不害怕了，一個凡赫辛，揮舞著上帝的火焰，怎麼會害怕一個吸血鬼？」傑克往前走了一步，柯蒂斯能看見他的尖牙，在燈光下閃著陰森的光。「你也不該緊張，我不會傷害你。」

柯蒂斯笑了，乾巴巴的，誰都能聽出來他很不自在。他想自己現在的樣子真是太蠢了，像個十五歲沒見過世面的小處男突然看見美女全裸站在面前。他得挽回局面，讓他看看凡赫辛的氣勢！他要狠狠地吻傑克，吻到他腿軟。他走向前，抓住傑克的手，傑克倒吸一口氣，讓柯蒂斯立刻放開。他都忘了自己手上有火焰了！

「喔天啊，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。」第一次約會就燙傷對方真是糟糕透頂，柯蒂斯的小夥伴不再積極勇敢了，彷彿它也為柯蒂斯的笨手笨腳感到不好意思。柯蒂斯從口袋裡拉出一隻手套，急忙又笨拙地戴上。他想傑克會轉身離開的，然後在匿名論壇上把今晚爛透了的約會經驗當成笑話寫出來，勸對凡赫辛有任何幻想的人別再作夢。

但傑克沒有，他輕聲笑著。「我以為凡赫辛都是很酷很帥的牛仔，你會二話不說就走過來，做我們本來應該在這裡做的事。但你......不一樣。」

「很抱歉我既不酷也不帥。」柯蒂斯自暴自棄地說，「我結巴，不該硬的時候硬，還害你受傷。是啊，我拉低了凡赫辛的整體素質。其他人是牛仔，我是幫牛仔牽馬的，還要掃馬糞。」

傑克笑得更開心了。他的笑聲聽在柯蒂斯的耳裡像是敲在水晶杯上的音符。「今晚沒有月亮。」

「好像是吧？」柯蒂斯說。對於他們對話的走向感到疑惑。

「想出去走走嗎？」傑克指向酒架後方，「那裡有一扇門，能通往外面。」

柯蒂斯想都沒想，「好啊。」

那個沒有月亮的晚上，柯蒂斯原本以為他們會在地下室裡來一場快速而激烈的性愛，但他們沒有。柯蒂斯陪著傑克沿著夏伊洛河散步。河邊的風很涼，天上沒有星星也沒有月亮，他們走在夜裡，聽見河水潺潺流過。他們走著，聊著，直到天快亮才分開。傑克離開前，給柯蒂斯一個輕柔的吻，那一刻世上彷彿沒有別人，只有他們倆。傑克回去後，柯蒂斯依舊站在河邊，看著太陽升起。他想大喊，最後卻只是微笑。

他們第二次見面時，柯蒂斯原本都做好純情散步牽小手的準備了，沒想到傑克要柯蒂斯帶他回家。他們一關上公寓的門，就開始撕扯彼此的衣服。艾德加從牠的小窩裡爬起來，露出牙齒，發出警告的低吼。柯蒂斯都忘了自己有狼了！

「艾德加，你就聽話這麼一次！」柯蒂斯脫掉傑克的毛衣，傑克一把撕開柯蒂斯的襯衫。「現在給我進浴室去！快！把門關上！」

艾德加對眼前的景象完全不能理解，在牠眼裡柯蒂斯正在遭受吸血鬼的攻擊。喔天啊，他露出尖牙！他一直咬柯蒂斯的嘴唇！艾德加放低身體，耳朵向後貼，牠往前跑兩步跳起來。柯蒂斯在艾德加撲到傑克的背上之前及時把牠擋下來，抱著牠，隨手抓了兩個牠的玩具，一起放到浴室裡去。

「嘿，我沒事！聽著，現在我很難解釋，你能待在這裡十五分鐘，不，三十分鐘，不！一個小時嗎？就一個小時！我會好好介紹你們認識的！」柯蒂斯拍拍艾德加的腦袋，用臉盆接了一點水放在地板上，然後把被艾德加咬得爛爛的球和小熊布偶扔給牠，「你在這裡玩玩具！不准喝馬桶裡的水！」

柯蒂斯把浴室門很快關上。他轉身回到客廳，傑克不在那裡，但他的衣服掉在地板上，然後是他的長褲，他的襪子，他的內褲。柯蒂斯跟著衣服走進房間，就像小鳥跟著麵包屑。傑克站在黑暗裡，赤身裸體。

「你在等什麼？」傑克的身體勻稱，修長，體毛稀少，「讓我看看凡赫辛的本事啊。」

柯蒂斯扯下褲子，但依舊穿著被撕破的襯衫，手套也沒有摘下來。儘管他已經動情到失去理智，但仍然記得自己身上有會傷害傑克的圖案。柯蒂斯把傑克壓在牆上，瘋狂親吻他。傑克的尖牙刺傷他的嘴唇，他的血讓傑克興奮地笑了。柯蒂斯抬起他的腿，用力插進去。傑克的腳攀在柯蒂斯的腰間，手臂緊緊抓住他的肩膀，隨他一下又一下猛烈的戳刺而晃動。傑克大聲呻吟，指甲在柯蒂斯的背上抓下好幾道痕跡。他的聲音讓柯蒂斯加重動作和速度，任何其他人都會因為柯蒂斯這樣猛烈而且粗暴的撞擊而受傷，但傑克卻愛得不得了，不停喊著柯蒂斯的名字。事後，他們倆累得癱倒在地毯上，聽著艾德加正在撞浴室的門。

「你的狼嚇壞了。」傑克一邊說一邊伸出一根手指頭在柯蒂斯身上移動。

「牠還小，沒見過這種事。」柯蒂斯說。事實上，他認為不管哪匹狼都沒見過這種事。

「或許我們可以帶牠去散散步？」傑克坐起來，斜眼看著柯蒂斯，美得讓柯蒂斯讚嘆。

「我去照顧牠，」柯蒂斯站起來，「你休息一下，我們......床上會比較舒服。」

傑克往後躺在柯蒂斯的床上，黑色的床單令他更顯得白皙。「我等你回來，牛仔。」

傑克從一開始就和柯蒂斯想像得不同，現在不過是多了一種面貌。

他拍拍自己的臉，收起回憶，回到辦公室，所有的人都回來了。巴基和史蒂夫低聲對話，一下子是巴基說話，一下子是冬兵說話。柯蒂斯才想起來剛剛一直沒看到巴基。巴基離開錫安森林之後沒有回辦公室的話他是去了哪裡？尼克示意他把門關上。

「朗姆羅現在在哪裡？」尼克問。

史考特站起來，「我剛剛試著連絡他，但是手機關機，家裡電話也沒人接。他的隊友也不知道。」

「等一下得有人親自去他家看看。」史蒂夫說。

「T.J.說他是接到傑克的簡訊才去的。」山姆指著筆錄說，「那表示朗姆羅有傑克的手機。傑克的手機不是在家裡就是跟著他埋進土裡，怎麼跑到朗姆羅的手上？」

「我認為傑克不是真的要進化的，他只是找個藉口脫離父母的控制，他的失蹤是有共犯的，至少在一開始的時候。他會找誰策畫這起行動？某個他信任的人。」史蒂夫周圍的空氣像是凝固了一樣沉重，「那個人有機會拿到傑克的手機，發簡訊給T.J.，把他約出來，綁走。」

「但T.J.是精靈。」娜塔莎說，「失蹤者都是吸血鬼，也沒聽說精靈血有什麼特殊的效果。」

「我有想到這點。」史蒂夫說。「我剛剛打電話回去凡赫辛大宅，吉利安說他沒有印象，但會幫我們查文獻資料，也問一下精靈。」

柯蒂斯現在知道傑克想把史蒂夫引導到什麼方向，他必須加點力把大家推向那裡。「傑克是個行走的金庫，他的血液很稀有值錢，比被綁架的任何一個吸血鬼都值錢。他常出入燃燒酒吧，一定引起某些人覬覦。或許這個人，朗姆羅，一個九頭蛇的信徒，接近他，引誘他，勸他和他一起欺騙家人，離家出走，不再被永生不死的父母管得死死的，然後朗姆羅就有了一張百萬美金的彩卷握在手裡了。」

克林特接下去，「而精靈的血更稀有。他知道傑克和T.J.認識，就用傑克的手機把他騙出來。」

「九頭蛇信徒什麼都幹得出來。」山姆的話讓大家深有同感，紛紛點頭，「他們有什麼陰謀？」

「吸血鬼長老說聞到挖墳的人有顛茄的味道，我們都知道九頭蛇的獻祭儀式裡會燃燒顛茄，而且強尼和T.J.都見過他們在一起。我們可以推斷，朗姆羅就是傑克危險的秘密情人。」柯蒂斯幫大家畫下重點，「我想傑克不至於陷害朋友，朗姆羅一定是控制了傑克。」

史蒂夫看起來不置可否，巴基也沒有說話，但其他人都同意這個理論。

布魯斯小心翼翼開口，「需要發出通緝令了嗎？」

尼克看了一眼布魯斯，彷彿埋怨他提起這個難題。「我想要有更多證據再發布。我們現在手上有什麼？」

「受害者的證詞，銀鍊還在鑑識組，最急件也要兩三天才有結果，或許能驗出更多共犯或受害者的DNA。」史蒂夫說。

柯蒂斯明白尼克的掙扎。畢竟要詔告天下，自己的眼底下出了一個犯下重罪的惡徒，還是個警察，不是容易的事。

辦公室的門突然被打開，達西衝了進來。「找到被綁架的吸血鬼了！」

10.

傑克說的農場一片混亂。破舊的小屋裡有打鬥的痕跡，兩個男人的喉嚨被劃開，倒在血泊當中，其中一個手上還握著破損的紫外線探照燈。六個飽受驚嚇的吸血鬼從地窖裡被救了出來。沒有黑色福特廂型車的蹤影。塞拉斯已經收到消息，派他的皇室總管托瑪西娜帶著醫生趕來照顧受害者們。他們受到不少驚嚇，但身體狀況不算太壞，至少綁匪願意餵他們喝一點血。

史蒂夫和柯蒂斯本來想等他們送到醫院冷靜下來之後再問話，但其中一個受害者吸血鬼拉住他們。

「傑克殿下，他、他現在還在壞人的手裡。」吸血鬼的頭髮亂糟糟地黏在一起，讓他看起來像是快要崩潰了一樣。他就像受驚的人一樣喘著氣，儘管他並不需要呼吸。「我們看到傑克被帶到地下室，原本也要把他關起來的。可是呃......王子掙脫開來跑出去了。」他停了下來，彷彿需要時間平復，托瑪西娜鼓勵他繼續說下去。「我們聽見、聽見打鬥，還有......尖叫，過了一會，他們就離開了。」

他的話讓托瑪西娜倒抽一口氣。柯蒂斯從檔案夾裡抽出朗姆羅的照片放在他面前，他很快點點頭。「他就是把傑克推到地下室的人，也是綁架我們的人，其中一個。」

柯蒂斯和史蒂夫互看一眼，托瑪西娜拿著手機，想要打電話向塞拉斯回報，卻又猶豫著。柯蒂斯發現吸血鬼被害者的臉上和手上有些傷痕。除了持續曝曬在陽光下，以及巨大的火勢，一般來說，即使是銀，吸血鬼的傷應該都能迅速痊癒才對。

「他們會抽我們的血，還會拿紫外線燈照我們。」在柯蒂斯提問之後吸血鬼這樣說，「照一下，讓我們受傷但不至於死掉，彷彿他們很享受我們的尖叫一樣。」

「他們太虛弱了，自癒能力下降許多。」托瑪西娜帶來的吸血鬼醫生說，「連絡醫院，讓他們在棺材裡鋪上陰濕的墳土，我們把病人帶回去之後就要讓他們立刻躺進去，還要準備真人血。」

柯蒂斯對其他吸血鬼做了簡單的問話，說法都差不多。他們被關在地下室，定期抽血，然後這些綁匪熱衷於恐嚇他們，威脅要把他們推出去曬太陽，或是用水泥封在磚牆裡，讓他們餓上幾百年，還會用紫外線燈照他們。更重要的是，他們都認出朗姆羅。

史蒂夫讓托瑪西娜把受害者們先帶回去治療和休息，之後再安排更詳細的問話。鑑識人員蹲了一地，拍照，蒐證。他們甚至在穀倉裡找到一個九頭蛇祭壇。

「看來傑克試著逃出去。他殺了他們，卻被朗姆羅制伏帶走。」史蒂夫指著裝進屍袋運上救護車的屍體，「這兩個人都配戴了銀鍊、銀網、紫外線探照燈，他們應該是負責看守受害者的。但朗姆羅不可能只有這兩個同伴，也無法靠一己之力綁架吸血鬼，一定還有其他的同夥。」

柯蒂斯看著記者的車子呼嘯而至。他們扛著攝影機、拿著麥克風、舉起相機，擠在封鎖線外，對史蒂夫和柯蒂斯大喊，希望能獲得一點足夠作報導的料。柯蒂斯把頭撇向他們，「就算有其他同夥，現在應該也知道農場出事了。」

史蒂夫皺著眉頭。「傑克現在在朗姆羅的手上，我們必須告訴塞拉斯。」

巴基和布魯斯走過來。巴基瞪著有鑑識人員進進出出的穀倉，「我們得進去看看。」

史蒂夫握著巴基的手臂。「你和冬兵有可能重新和九頭蛇連上線，我不希望發生這樣的事。」

巴基拍拍自己的左臂，「瓦干達的保護咒會把九頭蛇擋在外頭的。聽著，史蒂夫，我知道你擔心，但我們必須知道朗姆羅的威脅有多大。他可以施展邪咒了嗎？可以召喚九頭蛇的協助嗎？讓我好好檢查這個祭壇，不同等級的信徒會有不同程度的力量，獻祭的方式也不同，冬兵會幫忙找到蛛絲馬跡的。」

「史蒂夫，我也會在的，不用擔心。」布魯斯曾經在瓦干達接受更高一等的訓練。他拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，「現在救人要緊。」

「好吧，你是對的。」史蒂夫對布魯斯說。接著他轉向巴基，「千萬要小心，好嗎？還有冬兵，你也小心。」

「我會的。」巴基微笑，接著一瞬間垮下了臉，是冬兵，他只有簡單的一個「嗯」。

他們──柯蒂斯分不出來是史蒂夫和巴基還是史蒂夫和冬兵──扎扎實實地親吻對方，一個不敷衍、不隨便的吻，把身邊吵吵鬧鬧的記者和警察們都當作不存在。巴基和布魯斯戴上乳膠手套和鞋套之後就走進穀倉。

「我們必須走了。」柯蒂斯提醒依舊一臉憂慮的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫和柯蒂斯到班傑明大宅外時，尼克早就已經到了。大衛出來帶路。他們經過一個有噴水池的歐式花園，看見許多吸血鬼三三兩兩聚在一起交談。天已經快亮了，他們還在這裡等待消息。他們來到大宅裡的會客大廳時，兩個吸血鬼女士正在向塞拉斯和他的妻子羅絲行屈膝禮。這是柯蒂斯第一次親眼見到塞拉斯，他看起來嚴肅，高傲，緊緊抿著嘴唇，光是看著他都讓柯蒂斯感受到傑克亟欲擺脫的壓力。塞拉斯期待傑克成為一個完美的繼承人，在一千年後繼續領導吸血鬼王國，他把傑克硬生生塞進他打造的框框裡。他相當在乎家人，但不在乎他們的心情，否則便不會把他們全都變成吸血鬼，陪伴他踏進幽冥暗界。他在乎面子，在乎班傑明家族的名聲和永續，傑克是否快樂是他最不關心的事。

坐在一張大沙發椅上的羅絲用手帕拭去眼淚，緊緊握著蜜雪兒的手，深怕又會弄丟另一個孩子。蜜雪兒趴在母親的膝上輕聲啜泣著，她的寵物蝙蝠蝙蝙在她的頭上拍著翅膀，像在安慰她。大衛站在一旁，望著蜜雪兒，充滿擔憂的愛意表露無遺。

柯蒂斯原本不想來的。他應該要和山姆還有克林特一起帶著盾牌，到朗姆羅的家徹底搜查一遍。除了主人之外，狼獵兵不接受其他人的指揮，但可以合作。只是你必須要有足夠的能力獲得狼獵兵的認可。除了柯蒂斯，隊上只有山姆可以帶盾牌一起行動。塞拉斯想要見負責傑克失蹤案的警探，柯蒂斯只好讓山姆和克林特先帶著盾牌過去。

史蒂夫把一切都告訴塞拉斯。從蜜雪兒的懷疑、派出蝙蝙去查探傑克的墓，到他們目前掌握的訊息。柯蒂斯站在史蒂夫身邊，避免和塞拉斯目光相對。大廳裡的裝潢和擺設處處顯示出這是一個有歷史又富裕的家族。傑克說這棟大宅重建了當初在羅馬尼亞的班傑明城堡，他們甚至帶了一些從城堡鑿下來的石牆作為此地的一部分建材。塞拉斯既保守又努力趕上時代變遷的步伐。沒有他，怪物們不可能從暗處現身，會依舊住在陰暗發霉的山洞和墓穴裡；他發起「重返教堂」的運動，堅持吸血鬼也是主的子民；他為了讓怪物們能獲得一張身分證在國會和議員們唇槍舌戰絕不認輸；他對於兩個同性別的人相愛的觀感和兩百年前完全相同。

「所以這個叫朗姆羅的警察，」塞拉斯停下來看尼克一眼，「是個九頭蛇的信徒，綁架囚禁我的子民，販售他們的血液，現在又擄走我的兒子。」

「陛下，我們現在應該以傑克的安全為第一考量。」史蒂夫輪流看著塞拉斯和羅絲，「他的身分曝光了，帶著傑克逃亡會拖累他。他會想辦法擺脫傑克。他會需要一大筆錢，有可能把傑克賣給客戶，或者是反過來向你們要求贖金。我認為他會透過原來的管道把傑克賣掉賺一大筆錢，因為和你們接觸太危險了，但也不是不可能。我們需要你保留電話暢通，讓我們準備監聽和追蹤設備，以防朗姆羅和你們聯絡。」

「還需要問你們一些問題，搜索傑克的房間，看能不能找到線索知道他們的去處。」尼克補充說。

塞拉斯對他們的話置若罔聞。「傑克是在什麼地方認識朗姆羅的？」

「一間叫燃燒的酒吧。」史蒂夫回答。

「他和朗姆羅......有關係？」

史蒂夫沒有在第一時間回答塞拉斯。柯蒂斯開口：「我們推測他們在約會。」

「這點還沒有確認。」史蒂夫說。他顯然沒有完全被「傑克和朗姆羅計畫私奔但反被綁架」的論點說服，這讓柯蒂斯感到焦慮。

塞拉斯的臉上閃過厭惡，雖然很短暫，但很明顯。有那麼一瞬間，柯蒂斯以為塞拉斯要開始罵傑克不潔身自愛，自找麻煩了。就為了傑克愛男人，在他的心裡，傑克永遠都不夠好。傑克很久以前就看清這一點。但塞拉斯只是動了動嘴唇，來到史蒂夫和柯蒂斯的面前。「你們是辦這個案子的警探？」

「是的，陛下。」史蒂夫的目光沒有因為塞拉斯凌厲的注視而移開，「我是羅傑斯隊長，這位是艾佛瑞特警探。」

塞拉斯很快吸一口氣。柯蒂斯知道自己奔波了一夜，傑克的氣味早已散去，但塞拉斯的樣子令他緊張。塞拉斯和傑克的長相並不十分相近，傑克在外貌上繼承了更多母親的樣子，但柯蒂斯在塞拉斯的臉上處處看見傑克的影子。他們的眼珠是同樣的顏色，髮尾有波浪般的弧度。「我認識羅傑斯隊長，至於你，艾佛瑞特警探，」塞拉斯看到柯蒂斯手上的火焰圖樣，「.......兩個凡赫辛。你們能保證，會盡力尋找我的兒子，不因為他是吸血鬼而撒手不管嗎？」

「我們向你保證。」史蒂夫說。

塞拉斯看著他們好久，「做你們該做的事吧。」

小隊的人帶著器材進駐。天就要亮了，太陽升起的時候吸血鬼們就算不願意也一定要休息，否則他們會慢慢失去力量，變得虛弱而無力防備，最後直接陷入昏迷。原本柯蒂斯以為塞拉斯會派人類助手協助警方，結果他向大衛交代了一些事之後就繼續坐在寶座上，沒有要去睡覺的樣子。羅絲和停止哭泣的蜜雪兒也守在這裡。

離開班傑明大宅之前，柯蒂斯走進傑克的房間。娜塔莎正在檢查傑克的電腦紀錄，旺達則是拉開書桌的抽屜。柯蒂斯從未到過傑克的房間，只覺得這裡和傑克似乎沒有關聯。房間相當寬敞，一塵不染，昂貴的家具整齊冷清地坐落在地毯上，書櫃上擺著精裝版的世界名著，還有成排古典音樂的唱片。這裡像是一張家具行的廣告型錄，告訴你如何擺放購買才能顯出品味，但沒有任何讓柯蒂斯想起傑克的地方。房間裡有一張大床，牆後有一個小房間，擺了一個黑色的棺材，這才是傑克真正睡覺的地方。柯蒂斯打開棺材蓋，伸手摸了摸棺材裡綢緞做的白色襯布。

柯蒂斯知道他們只是白費工夫，傑克早就將有可能把箭頭指向柯蒂斯的東西全都銷毀了，他們家的僕人也會在他躺到土裡去進化的時候就將房間收拾打掃乾淨。

「傑克真的住在這裡嗎？」旺達有些沮喪，「什麼都沒有。」

「電腦紀錄也都刪光了，我要把主機抱回局裡。」娜塔莎站起來，「一個人的房間最能表現出他是個什麼樣的人，但這裡是一片空白。我們不知道他是個什麼樣的人，喜歡什麼。」

傑克喜歡什麼？柯蒂斯看著空蕩蕩的房間努力回想。傑克喜歡帶著柳橙香氣的血，喜歡輕輕慢慢的音樂，喜歡超過五十年的老電影，喜歡站在熱水下很久很久，感受皮膚短暫地回復溫熱。傑克喜歡看著月光發呆，喜歡沿著河岸散步，喜歡柯蒂斯用有力的臂膀抓住他的腰。傑克喜歡柯蒂斯的火焰貼在他身上的那一瞬間。

傑克喜歡柯蒂斯。

「我去和山姆碰面。」柯蒂斯說，兩個女孩看都沒看他一眼，專注在工作上，只舉起手揮了揮。

柯蒂斯到的時候山姆和克林特正在破壞朗姆羅公寓的門。不用費很大工夫，克林特一腳就踹開了。山姆告訴一同前來的員警們要尋找任何可疑的名冊、通訊錄、記事本。「他無法單獨帶著傑克逃亡，一定有人協助他，窩藏他，最有可能的就是其他九頭蛇信徒。」

朗姆羅的公寓沒有太多家具，窗明几淨，有種軍人般的紀律。牆上沒有畫，沒有海報，櫃子裡沒有擺設品，彷彿這是間出租公寓，整理好了等下個客人入住。但比傑克的房間好一點，他有一些軍事和運動相關的書籍和雜誌，電視櫃上有幾張他和重案組同事的合照，甚至有一個槍櫃。在局裡朗姆羅看來有種男性的粗曠和漫不經心，但這間公寓給柯蒂斯截然不同的感覺。他的相框排成一行，書本依照大小整齊擺放，桌上的文具按種類和位置規矩地躺著，他的槍枝收藏分品牌尺寸依序陳列。柯蒂斯伸手劃過桌面，一點灰塵也沒有。

盾牌從柯蒂斯和克林特之間擠過去，牠沒有在客廳停留很久，直接來到一扇關起來的門前。山姆為牠開了門，牠朝著裡頭發出短暫的一聲低吼，之後又伸出爪子抓著朗姆羅衣櫃的門把，拉開櫃門，將一件黑色皮衣扯下來，然後又咬出一件牛仔褲和襯衫。

山姆戴著乳膠手套撿起皮衣。「這是傑克的衣服。」

那的確是傑克的外套，只不過之前是掛在柯蒂斯的衣櫃裡的。

盾牌繼續在房間裡走動，最後停在床邊，咆了兩聲。朗姆羅的床單平整，棉被摺出角。他的衣服大多是黑、白、藍、灰，依照顏色等距掛在衣櫃裡。

「傑克不久前還在這裡，」克林特一邊翻找朗姆羅的衣櫃一邊說，「朗姆羅有可能是回來收拾行李跑路的。」

「或許我們可以找到公寓管理員，看能不能調出監視器。」山姆說。

「我剛剛看過了，這是老公寓了，沒有監視器更沒有管理員。」柯蒂斯暗暗慶幸這一點。

「盾牌穿過客廳直接到房間來，」山姆皺著眉頭，「朗姆羅抓著他進房間收拾東西又離開？幹麼這麼麻煩？」

「瞧瞧我找到什麼？」克林特從衣服堆裡拉出一條銀鍊子。他遞到盾牌鼻子底下，得到一聲肯定的吠叫。「朗姆羅把傑克綁在這裡。」

「把他抓進來，解開鍊子，然後帶走？這不合理。」山姆緊咬不放。

克林特把鍊子裝進證物袋的時候柯蒂斯的手機響起來了。是旺達來電，她要他們打開電視看看新聞台。

塞拉斯，正在直播發表演說。他穿著正式的禮服，頭髮梳得一絲不苟，表情冷靜，看起來從容不迫。但柯蒂斯有種不好的預感。

「我是德古拉的後裔，北美洲吸血鬼之王，塞拉斯‧班傑明。我有話要告訴綁架我兒子傑克‧班傑明的嫌犯，布洛克‧朗姆羅。我們知道是你和你的同夥綁架了我的子民，而傑克現在還在你的手上，」塞拉斯看著鏡頭，他的眼神讓柯蒂斯發冷，「讓他毫髮無傷地回來。我無法保證讓你逃過人類司法機關的追捕與制裁，但如果你讓他平安回到他母親的身邊，我能向你保證，吸血鬼不會協助警方的逮捕行動，也不會向你私下尋求復仇。如果傑克，我唯一的兒子，最終還是被你所害，你和你的同夥，全世界的九頭蛇信徒，都將會是吸血鬼一族永遠的敵人。我們將踏遍天涯海角找到你，我們會殺掉每個和你相關的人，九頭蛇的信徒活著的每一天每一分每一秒都要注意吸血鬼是否從天而降。我們會折磨你們，我們會讓你們在巨大的痛苦中尖叫著死去。」

「老天啊。」山姆說。

他們能聽見畫面外有人在喊著切掉直播訊號，還有人在激烈爭執，但塞拉斯毫不理會。他的耳朵和眼睛開始流血，因為現在天已經亮了，他還沒有遁入黑暗中，他的身體就會用這種方式提醒他。但塞拉斯氣極了，即使太陽也不能阻止他向綁架他兒子的人發出帶著東歐口音優雅的死亡威脅，儘管他看起來依舊高貴、沉穩。他任由血流過臉龐，落在昂貴的訂製禮服上。

「我將提供三百萬美金給任何幫助我們找到傑克的人。這同樣適用於你，布洛克‧朗姆羅，如果你能趕在我們找到你之前就釋放傑克，我可以付給你這筆錢。如果有人在朗姆羅釋放傑克之前就協助我們抓到朗姆羅，這筆獎金就是你的。躲避人類的緝捕比躲避吸血鬼的追殺容易，拿三百萬遠走高飛比一輩子擔心受怕輕鬆，這是一個很簡單的選擇。讓傑克平安回家。謝謝各位。」

克林特嘆了一口氣，「他媽的，警局的電話要被打爆了。」

 

 

\--待續--


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 裡面關於簽合約的設定，是我本來為吸血鬼傑克想的故事。傑克去菜市場(？)挑菜，結果挑到簽約成為供血人的柯蒂斯，不過後來我就沒寫了，把簽約的部分寫一點進來現在這個故事裡做為這個世界的架構。

11.

柯蒂斯一群人在朗姆羅的公寓裡翻箱倒櫃，最大的收穫是在一塊鬆動的地板下找到一本筆記本。早班的隊長考森和他的隊員已經到了，正和史蒂夫討論最新的進度。警局裡電話響個不停，三百萬美金能引起很多很多的注意力，雖然大部分都是無用的假消息，但幸運的話或許能在沙子裡淘出金來。

索爾也跑來了。被捅了一刀之後只休息一天就可以生龍活虎的，就柯蒂斯所知也只有索爾了。他收到任務通報之後趕回來不稀奇，除了傑克的綁架案還是有其他案子要處理的。但他把洛基也帶來了。

「喔，洛基堅持要跟著的。」索爾爽朗地笑著說，笑容堪比加州海灘熱情的陽光。「他也可以幫忙啊。」

洛基跑去找正在和早班櫃台員警交接班的達西聊天了，一點也沒有要幫忙的樣子。

「呃，索爾，可是你弟弟不是執法人員。」克林特提醒他。

索爾歪著頭，「所以咧？」

洛基走過來，前晚柯蒂斯在他臉上見到的怨氣已經不見了，他「現在」看起來和索爾處得不錯，臉上還掛著似有若無的笑容。顯然索爾好好安撫他了，雖然和平時刻不知道何時會結束，大家一致認為現在就先不要管他們了。

至於史蒂夫，他要先到農場去。巴基剛剛打電話回來，找到一些讓人憂心的證物。「我們找到一些焚燒過的骨頭，」史蒂夫讓電話擴音，大家都能聽到巴基的聲音，「我不能確定這是什麼生物的骨頭，萬一是人類而且是兒童的那就糟了。兒童獻祭是最高等級的獻祭，因為那最邪惡，招來的力量也最大。死在農場的兩個人身上都沒有九頭蛇的力量降臨之後會留下的印記，那表示舉行這個儀式的不是他們。」

「有可能是朗姆羅，或是其他信徒。」史蒂夫說。

「那麼朗姆羅就會變得很危險，因為他可能有能力請求九頭蛇的協助。」巴基聽起來相當沉重。「我們還在繼續找，鑑識組的人開始挖農場房屋後方的空地了。」

「我馬上就過去，」史蒂夫關掉擴音，拿起電話，「你還好嗎......冬兵和布魯斯呢......我必須過去一趟......考森已經來了，他和他的小組會鎮守在這裡......我不累......知道了......等會見，我愛你。」

考森的手下從柯蒂斯手上接過朗姆羅的電腦主機。「你們都先回去休息幾個小時吧，」考森對大家說，「證人們都休息了無法問話，而等吸血鬼們晚上醒來之後會比現在更亂，我需要你們有精神應戰。」

「我不累，我去農場。」史蒂夫拍拍考森的背，「謝了。」

克林特和山姆決定到證物室去檢視剛剛從朗姆羅家帶回來的東西，包括筆記本和他來不及倒的垃圾，電腦交給娜塔莎了，其他人則決定回去沖個澡小睡一會。柯蒂斯也不累，但他必須和傑克見一面。柯蒂斯找到達西，把艾德加領回來。

「你的狼好壞啊，」達西捏捏艾德加豎起的耳朵，「牠為了拒絕吃藥，竟然把藥罐咬開然後把藥丸都倒進我的咖啡裡，小壞蛋。」

艾德加一臉無辜地搖著尾巴。柯蒂斯用手指戳戳牠的腦袋，「什麼都不會，搞破壞倒是挺行的。」

朗姆羅的全國通緝令已經發布，柯蒂斯帶艾德加離開警察局的時候看見尼克和副局長們還有警局公關正在開記者會。面對一群爭先恐後提問的記者，尼克看起來像是要抓隨便哪個過來毆打一頓似的。

柯蒂斯回到他的公寓樓下。傑克傳簡訊告訴他把車子停在路邊，再進車庫找他。柯蒂斯公寓後一塊空地的地主蓋了幾間車庫租給住戶。柯蒂斯的車買不到一年，還不到可以放心停在外頭的時候，所以他也租了一間。他看看左右，確定沒人在附近才用遙控器打開鐵捲門。他彎著腰和艾德加鑽進去之後很快將門放下。倉庫裡黑漆漆一片，他打開燈，發現一輛黑色的福特廂型車停在那裡。他看了一眼車牌，已經換掉了，但這絕對是跟著朗姆羅上了全國通緝令的黑色福特廂型車。

車子晃動著，有人在車廂裡。

「嘿。」傑克突然從一旁出現把柯蒂斯嚇了跳。柯蒂斯差點沒認出這是傑克，他戴著一副遮住半張臉的大墨鏡，還有一頂不知道從哪裡弄來的女性假髮。艾德加看著傑克，露出慣常的疑惑表情。牠知道這是吸血鬼，但柯蒂斯又和他很親密。牠總是要在內心天狼交戰一下才能判定傑克不是敵人，讓傑克拍拍牠的腦袋。

傑克微笑，「你看起來像是不認得我一樣。」

柯蒂斯伸手摸了摸他的假髮。柔順的髮絲垂至腰間，摸起來像真的。「你去哪弄來這頂假髮的？」

「T.J.當初離開森林的時候把頭髮剪掉，拿去做了假髮。」傑克聳肩，「別問，我不知道他為什麼要做假髮，還剪了瀏海。他和強尼擠眉弄眼的......我不想知道。」

「他真是我見過最不正經的精靈了。」柯蒂斯說。

「但他是個講義氣的朋友。假髮是他的主意，這樣別人就認不出我來了。」傑克把垂到臉頰旁的頭髮輕輕撥到耳後，在柯蒂斯眼裡他的手勢充滿誘惑。「在我父親扔出三百萬懸賞令之後，讓別人認不出來是必要的。」

傑克的偽裝很成功，走在路上的確不容易被認出來。柯蒂斯脫掉傑克的墨鏡，捧著他的臉。他沒有流血，沒有像塞拉斯那樣，隨時都會在電視上變身成殺人魔然後把某個他看不順眼的腦袋咬下來似的。太陽高掛在空中，傑克看起來卻好極了。

「昨晚真的太漫長了。」柯蒂斯看著傑克灰綠色的雙眼，「現在想起來實在太多破綻了，史蒂夫只要稍微想想、查一下路口監視器或什麼的就會發現的，我們──」

傑克用親吻打斷柯蒂斯焦慮的喃喃自語。他輕輕吸吮柯蒂斯的唇，讓柯蒂斯像浸泡在溫暖的泉水裡一樣愉悅，舒服，他的不安被傑克柔軟的撫慰打散了一些。傑克很擅長讓柯蒂斯把注意力集中在他身上。

車子裡又一陣晃動打斷他們。柯蒂斯打開車廂門，看見被捆住手腳，嘴巴用膠布貼起來的朗姆羅躺在裡頭。他奮力扭動身體企圖掙脫，可惜沒有用。他瞪著柯蒂斯和傑克，被封住的嘴發出嗚嗚嗚的聲音。柯蒂斯不需要把膠布撕開就可以直接翻譯出他在罵髒話。

「如果我現在把他送去給你老爸，我可以拿到三百萬美金嗎？」柯蒂斯指著朗姆羅說。

傑克用手肘撞他，「記得分我一半。」

「農場那兩個人是你殺的吧？」柯蒂斯問。

傑克斜倚在車旁。「他們擋住我的去路。」

「你讓地窖裡的吸血鬼以為你被朗姆羅抓到了。」

「朗姆羅一開始也是這樣想的，他大錯特錯。」傑克冷笑。他看了朗姆羅一眼，像是在看著一隻路過的螞蟻，既不討厭也不喜歡，隨手一捏再彈向空中也就夠了。傑克現在看起來就和他們第一次見面時一樣冷漠，天塌下來也不在乎。那天晚上，就連周邊的空氣都大喊著不要過去，但柯蒂斯還是朝他走去。

「現在所有的人都以為他綁架你，那三百萬美金讓每個人都在找他。安靜一點！」柯蒂斯用力捶一下朗姆羅拼命亂踢的腿，「接下來該怎麼辦？塞拉斯不會放棄找你的，永遠不會！而你現在的狀況......不能讓他發現。」

「我知道，我想來想去，我想我們必須讓我父親見到我的死亡。」傑克用力關上廂型車的門，把朗姆羅關在裡頭。他靠向柯蒂斯，「他才會放棄找我，我們才能真的在一起。柯蒂斯，告訴我，你想要跟我在一起嗎？」

「我當然想，天啊，我多想和你在一起。我今天說了一百八十個謊，都是為了和你在一起。」柯蒂斯將傑克拉近自己的懷抱裡。斜眼瞄到艾德加在一旁不安地踱步。

「我想和你去看日出，柯蒂斯，在河邊等著第一道陽光，」傑克褪去冷酷的面容，望著柯蒂斯的臉上有近似純真的期盼，「我想和你手牽著手在海灘上散步，看著太陽落下。我太貪心了嗎？這是一個妄想嗎？」

如果在一個禮拜之前，柯蒂斯會說這是一個妄想。但那個血腥暴力的夜晚改變了一切，躺在車廂裡讓柯蒂斯深惡痛絕的朗姆羅是使齒輪轉動的推手，令傑克的願望不再是妄想。柯蒂斯會為了達成傑克的願望做任何事。

「我們會成功的。」柯蒂斯只有這句話要說。

「那好。」傑克親啄一下柯蒂斯的嘴唇，用手背磨擦他的鬍子，離開他的懷抱，順手整理一下假髮的瀏海，「之前我跟蹤朗姆羅的時候，發現他和亞歷山大‧皮爾斯有接觸。」

柯蒂斯知道皮爾斯，「他是整個北美洲最大的人造血商。」

「朗姆羅要賣血，一定要有管道，可以接觸到出得起錢的有錢人，一個小警察是辦不到的。」傑克說，「皮爾斯不是我家的血商，但吸血鬼想買真人血的話也可以透過他。除了人造血，他也仲介人類賣血給吸血鬼，沒有理由不能轉過來把吸血鬼的血賣給人類，同樣都是生意，而他認識一大堆有錢有勢的人。」

柯蒂斯咬牙切齒。「一堆吃飽閒著整天只想著要怎麼爽的蠢貨。」

傑克從車子前座裡拿出一個紙袋，裡面有三支拋棄式手機，「我拿了幾件衣服去塞在朗姆羅的衣櫃裡，還從他家搜出好幾隻手機，我把他常用的扔了，剩下的這些都用預付卡。我想他和其他九頭蛇的成員就和我們一樣，有私下聯絡用的手機。其中一個在昨天警察出動的時候，還傳了訊息警告他。」

柯蒂斯把手機接過來。「他們要去祭壇了，快走。」

「有人在給他通風報信。」柯蒂斯看了簡訊發送的時間，回想了一下，「這大概是昨晚我們從局裡出發去農場的時候。他在局裡該不會有同夥吧？」

「有也不奇怪。」傑克拿出第二支手機，「這支手機的通訊號碼只有一個，裡面的簡訊，很有趣。」

「新貨到。金，綠，白。」朗姆羅發送這樣的簡訊給對方。

柯蒂斯看一下時間，這是第七個被害者被綁架的那一天。受害者是金髮綠眼的白種人。

「這有可能是皮爾斯，確認一下吧。」

柯蒂斯接過手機，「好吧。」

「還有，我跟蹤朗姆羅發現他和皮爾斯接觸之後，溜進皮爾斯家裡查探過，找到皮爾斯家裡有個東西。我說我需要讓父親見到我的死亡，我就想到這可以派上用場。」傑克直視著柯蒂斯的眼睛，「我需要你幫我拿到那個東西。」

12.

皮爾斯的公司除了在市區裡的辦公大樓，四散各地的工廠，還有一座在城郊的別墅，那就是傑克要柯蒂斯去的地方。柯蒂斯先回家洗了個澡，很快吞掉一個三明治，餵艾德加吃了早飯之後就帶著牠回到警局。他有理由可以光明正大拜訪皮爾斯。考森的小隊仍在接電話，分析現有的資料，調度人員上街訪查。特別是農場挖出了好幾具屍骨，必須派更多人力過去支援，擴大搜索範圍。史蒂夫在農場，考森在警局，兩個人配合得似乎很順利。

看到柯蒂斯又回來，考森推了推他的眼鏡，「你怎麼不去休息？」

「這也是我的案子，我沒辦法就這樣丟著。」柯蒂斯說。雖然大家現在都很忙沒空照顧艾德加，但根本不用擔心這傢伙會走丟。牠自己已經找了張舒適的椅子窩在上頭，隨時對路過的人露出無辜的凝視，搭配歪頭的動作，往往就有點心可以吃。「有什麼新消息嗎？」

「大多沒什麼用。有人打來說三天前看到傑克出現在十五區第七街上的一家咖啡廳，下午三點，他在喝咖啡。」考森一臉無奈，「我們必須提醒他傑克是吸血鬼，不可能在豔陽高照的時候跑出來。」

柯蒂斯乾笑兩聲。

「不過倒是有一條有用的訊息。」考森抽出一張紙，「他說昨天晚上大約七點半的時候，看到傑克和朗姆羅一起出現在二十一區一家餐廳的戶外座位區。他們坐了一會，似乎有點爭執，但不知爭吵的內容。最後兩個人一起坐著車子走了。」

「黑色福特廂型車嗎？」柯蒂斯問。

「對。我們找到那間餐廳昨晚值班的服務人員，他們證實了傑克和朗姆羅昨天的確有出現，只點了兩杯酒，很快就離開。」考森晃了晃手上寫了紀錄的紙，「傑克一開始的時候嫌人造血的味道不對，要求換了兩次，所以服務人員印象深刻。」

「他們昨晚約在餐廳見面，之後一起離開。朗姆羅可能再也無法隱瞞他真正的目的，所以就把傑克帶去農場了。農場出事之後，他們回到夏伊洛，引誘T.J.出來，企圖一起抓走。」柯蒂斯說。

「有可能。但抓一個傑克得罪吸血鬼已經很冒險了，再抓一個T.J.得罪精靈感覺是很愚蠢的決定。」考森說。

離開家之前，傑克把他昨晚的行動告訴柯蒂斯。他們倆一起把說詞對一遍。傑克原本打算藉由T.J.將箭頭指向朗姆羅，但他已經發現被綁架的吸血鬼們所在之處，他希望盡快將他們從禁錮之中釋放，才打了電話報警的。

「我回來是因為我想到一件事。」柯蒂斯從背包裡翻出他的筆記本，「朗姆羅是一個警察，他有什麼管道可以販賣昂貴的吸血鬼血？他可不能像毒販一樣上街頭叫賣吧？上次我們查獲的地下拍賣會知道了吸血鬼的血很貴的。」

「他需要有人幫忙把血賣出去。」考森說。

「我整理了一份在夏伊洛的血商名單，我去查吧。」柯蒂斯從槍櫃裡取出他的槍，塞進槍套裡。

「我派人和你一起去。」

看到考森向某位員警舉起手，柯蒂斯立刻制止他，「不用了不用了，你這裡很忙，反正沒有很多人，我去探個口風而已就回來。」

更多的民眾提供消息被送到考森的辦公桌上。他想了想，「那好吧。」

柯蒂斯開車來到皮爾斯別墅外等了一會才等到強尼。他開著一輛小貨車，停在柯蒂斯的車子旁。他開門跳下車，「你知道我花了多大功夫才弄到這輛車子嗎？你欠我一杯，不，你欠我很多很多杯！」

柯蒂斯也下了車。「知道了，找一個晚上隨你喝到爽。」他把朗姆羅的手機交給強尼，「二十分鐘之後，打個電話到裡面這個號碼，如果對方接了，就直接掛斷。在這裡等著。」

「天啊，要做的事也太多了吧。」強尼拿出墨鏡戴上，「陽光真刺眼。」

柯蒂斯拍拍強尼的背，「我們就靠你了。」

「可惡，你知道在史蒂夫面前撒謊有多困難嗎？他會看著你，讓你從腳底板冷到頭頂，」強尼搓搓雙臂，彷彿他真的很冷。

「他本來要把吉利安找來逼你說實話的。」柯蒂斯把槍套穿上，但不穿上外套，還捲起袖子，露出火焰圖樣。他要皮爾斯清楚看見他不是來郊遊的。

「媽的！真的假的！」強尼握著拳頭大叫。

「冷靜點，或許到了明天這個時候，所有的事都解決了。」柯蒂斯深呼吸，「如果我們幸運的話。」

柯蒂斯走向別墅大門，按了門鈴。他拿出警徽朝攝影機鏡頭擺了一會，一旁的小門開了。他事先打電話過來說要和皮爾斯見面。接電話的人再三推託，但柯蒂斯的態度更強硬。皮爾斯仲介販賣人血給吸血鬼，需要申請，詳細記錄，雙方簽訂完整的合約。柯蒂斯要求他整理出這半年來的資料。對方的不滿幾乎透過電話線爬出來，但柯蒂斯不在乎。他要的是皮爾斯在這間別墅裡。

柯蒂斯走進別墅，皮爾斯已經在等著。他穿著襯衫和西裝外套，沒有打領帶，看見柯蒂斯來便露出生意人式的微笑。以他的年紀來說，保養得算很好，看得出來年輕的時候是個風流倜儻的人。就算柯蒂斯的造訪令他不耐，他也沒有表現出來。他們握手，寒暄幾句，接著皮爾斯帶柯蒂斯到他的辦公室，一疊資料已經在桌上放著。

柯蒂斯看看四周，尋找任何疑似九頭蛇標誌的東西。九頭蛇的信徒很謹慎，但他們還是需要透過只有他們自己認得出來的符號和密碼與彼此聯絡相認。過去人們對此所知不多，但多虧了冬兵的倒戈，他們知道許多看似平常但其實有特殊意義的暗號。如葡萄葉鬚般的捲曲、底部相連向外散開的光芒，向下射出六條直線的圓形，章魚觸手，尾巴交纏的蛇。冬兵和巴基花了一點時間將他們所知的整理記錄下來，帶領凡赫辛搗破許多隱密的祭壇與基地，教他們如何分辨和抵禦九頭蛇的魔咒。九頭蛇信徒善於隱藏在人群中，很難一眼看出誰是誰不是，朗姆羅就是最好的例子，唯一洩漏他身分的就是房間牆上一張群蛇捲成一團的照片，若沒有踏進他家根本不會有人發現。

「我不知道超自然生物事件處理小隊為何突然需要查我的帳，但我的生意一向清清白白。」他走向一座木製的櫃子，拉開玻璃門，拿出一瓶酒，「來一杯嗎？艾佛瑞特警探？」

「我正在值勤。」柯蒂斯試著露出無害的笑容，牆上一塊馬賽克拼貼的圖案吸引他的注意，上頭的太陽看似數根粗大的觸角組合而成。他把眼神很快移開。「我相信你的生意沒有問題，但傑克‧班傑明的綁架案鬧得雞飛狗跳的，我們得查一查。」

柯蒂斯翻開他面前的資料夾，有好幾張簽了名的合約，上頭寫著血液供給者(人類)和購買者(吸血鬼)的姓名和基本資料，詳細規定購買者購買的血液，是用針筒抽取，抽了多少量，一天幾次，持續了幾天。或者是購買者直接自供給者身上抽取，從哪個部位，一天幾次，持續幾天。購買者需為供給者提供足夠的營養補充，健康檢查，不可以攻擊對方或在合約外的時間和次數抽取/吸取血液等等的規定。他假裝一行一行認真閱讀。

皮爾斯給自己倒了一杯威士忌，輕啜一口，「這事情鬧得真大啊。」

「相信你也看到塞拉斯今天早上說的話了吧？他快氣瘋了，不管哪個人腦子進水動他兒子的一根頭髮，他都會要那個人或那群人付出代價。」柯蒂斯刻意壓低聲音，像是跟皮爾斯分享小秘密，「嫌犯朗姆羅需要有管道把吸血鬼的血賣出去，血商是最有嫌疑的。如果傑克出了什麼事，所有的人都要小心了，所有跟朗姆羅有關的人都把屁股洗乾淨了，塞拉斯非把每個人幹到翻過去再翻過來不可，即使朗姆羅只是跟路邊小販買個他媽的甜甜圈，路邊小販最好也跑路去吧。」

皮爾斯的表情沒有變化，「我能理解吸血鬼國王很心急，但我們跟這件事沒有關係，有聽到任何情報我會立刻報警的。」

「我就是來排除你的嫌疑的，皮爾斯先生，」柯蒂斯指著壁爐上一張皮爾斯和市長的合照，旁邊站著一張皮爾斯和弗瑞在某個酒會上和一群議員握手的相片。「我們可不希望你這位對夏伊洛這麼有貢獻的好市民不小心上了塞拉斯的必死名單，那就太冤枉了是吧。」

柯蒂斯問了很多問題，皮爾斯都對答如流。他看上去很鎮定，但在聽到柯蒂斯不斷提起塞拉斯正磨刀霍霍準備血腥復仇時，總會有很短暫的停頓。朗姆羅和皮爾斯，一個綁架賣血，另一個是血商，他們有接觸一定不會是巧合。

「你知道當塞拉斯說他要讓九頭蛇信徒在痛苦中尖叫死去可不是開玩笑的，」柯蒂斯盯著皮爾斯的眼睛，「你見過吸血鬼徒手把人肉一塊一塊撕下來嗎？我見過，塞拉斯現在八成在磨爪子了。不管那朗姆羅再怎樣需要錢，還是趕快把傑克送回去吧，可不只是他一個人的命，而是幾十個幾百個人的命都套在傑克的腳上。」

皮爾斯微笑，沒有說話。

大約過了二十分鐘，房間裡有電話鈴聲響起。柯蒂斯一邊翻閱文件，一邊偷瞄皮爾斯從褲子口袋裡掏出一個手機。皮爾斯看著手機，猶豫著。

「你不接嗎？」柯蒂斯說。

「我去外面接。」皮爾斯說。他走出去，關上門，柯蒂斯很快跳起來，悄悄把門又打開，皮爾斯背對著他，喂了好幾聲，之後電話就斷了。

果然是他。

柯蒂斯快速拍下牆上的太陽裝飾之後皮爾斯就進來了。柯蒂斯闔上資料夾，「帶我去看看宿舍。」

皮爾斯一路上都在說他們的宿舍規格完全符合規定，通過消防安檢，每一個住在此地的供給者都有足夠的活動空間和娛樂來舒緩心情，也有專人監督供給的過程以防事態失控。有些吸血鬼吃飽之後會比較亢奮，要有人在一旁以防萬一。柯蒂斯只點頭用嗯嗯敷衍回應。

當他們經過地下室的門時柯蒂斯停了下來。「這是什麼味道？」他假裝嗅聞，儘管他唯一聞到的是空氣芳香劑的氣味。但傑克要他拿的東西在裡面。他貼在地下室的門板上，「裡面有什麼？」

皮爾斯笑得很尷尬，「一些雜物。」

柯蒂斯瞪著他，「開門，皮爾斯先生。」

「警官，我──」

柯蒂斯把手放在槍套上，「開門。」

皮爾斯屈服了。地下室上了鎖，門板也很厚。雜物可不會自己爬樓梯把門踹破跑出來。柯蒂斯推著皮爾斯下樓梯，一開燈，就看見一個牢籠，大小剛好可以讓一個成年男子站立其中。牢籠不是空的，一個山洞吸血鬼因為燈光亮起而朝他們撕牙裂嘴。它伸出腐爛的手臂試圖要抓住眼前的活物，嘴裡不時發出令作嘔的嘶喊。山洞吸血鬼是吸血鬼的表親，他們的始祖既背叛了上帝又背叛了他們的伯爵德古拉，雙倍的背叛換來的是雙倍的詛咒。它們沒有思想，沒有智慧，它們永遠渴求鮮血和生肉，那樣的渴求會令它們疼痛。它們就像活死人一樣空洞，但他們卻不像活死人對陽光免疫。站在太陽底下也會讓它們化做一團火焰與灰燼的。這些年來在凡赫辛們孜孜不倦地追殺之後，山洞吸血鬼所剩不多了。現在這裡就站著一個。

「你把這個東西養在地下室？」柯蒂斯問。

「我的客人有特殊的需求。」皮爾斯說。

「喝它們的血會死的，更慘的是會變成和它們一樣。」柯蒂斯拿出手機，「我想你這個有特殊需求的客人需要的是有毒的血，用來加進仇人的咖啡裡吧。」

皮爾斯的臉垮了下來，「我只負責滿足客人的條件，他們有何意圖不是我應該過問的。」

柯蒂斯打電話給強尼假裝請求支援。「勤務中心，這裡是柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特警探，員警編號是KE8301，請求超自然生物汙染處理車支援。」他報上地址之後掛掉電話，「皮爾斯先生，我先把這個該死的東西弄走銷毀，你必須針對此事作出說明，我會再通知你。」

皮爾斯表面的和善掉得一乾二淨，「你不能就這樣把我的資產拿走，法律沒有規定不能持有山洞吸血鬼。」

「的確沒有，但這東西是有毒的。」柯蒂斯瞪著皮爾斯，「它跑出去的話你要怎麼負責？」

強尼很快帶著銀製的長竿型捕獸桿、銀鍊和鐵口罩來了，柯蒂斯和皮爾斯還僵持在牢籠前。皮爾斯忙著瞪柯蒂斯所以沒有注意到強尼出現的速度快得不可思議，不屬於公部門該有的效率。

「開門，皮爾斯先生。」柯蒂斯說。

「我會投訴你的，艾佛瑞特警官。」皮爾斯往前站了一步，「你沒有任何搜索令，任何公文，我還是讓你進來了，你現在卻要擅自帶走我的資產。」

「這不是你的資產，這是危害公共安全的有毒物質，我必須帶走，你要投訴隨便你，我不認為現在有誰有時間管你丟了一個該死的山洞吸血鬼。」柯蒂斯抽出他的槍，「開門，不然我就自己來了。」

「哇，別這樣，」強尼跑下來插在他們倆中間，「山洞吸血鬼本來就不該到處趴趴走的，我們凡赫辛的職責就是見一個殺一個，既然我們發現了不能裝沒看見嘛，啊？皮爾斯先生，我想你應該不想引來大批凡赫辛以懷疑你私藏危險超自然生物的名義大搜特搜的吧？我們很粗魯的喔，你樓上那些看起來很貴的藝術品很有可能被打破，漂亮的地毯被踩得髒兮兮的，帳簿啦會計資料啦被翻得亂七八糟的，你也不想這樣吧。」

皮爾斯看起來並不太生氣，但他快速起伏的胸口洩漏他真實的情緒。他朝站在地下室門口的手下點頭，那人便拿著鑰匙跑下來。皮爾斯當然不希望一大堆凡赫辛跑到這裡來東聞聞西嗅嗅的，他是現在全國第一通緝犯的合夥人，更有可能是九頭蛇的信徒。他一直隱藏得很好，不會冒險引來一群西部牛仔般粗野的凡赫辛的。柯蒂斯知道他會妥協。

籠門一打開，強尼就拿著捕獸桿鉗住山洞吸血鬼的脖子，將它固定住，柯蒂斯拿著銀鍊將它的手臂綑在身體兩側，再把鐵口罩緊緊罩在它的臉上，悶住它的嘶吼。他們拖著它爬上樓梯，強尼已經把貨車開到大門前的走廊，讓貨櫃門大開著。他們可不想讓這隻山洞吸血鬼碰到太陽燒起來了。還不到時候。

柯蒂斯和強尼把山洞吸血鬼拖進貨櫃裡，將捕獸桿固定起來。傑克交代給他的任務都完成了，他必須趕快離開。皮爾斯站在一扇窗後，柯蒂斯看不清他臉上的表情。

強尼把小貨車開到柯蒂斯停車的地方，把朗姆羅的手機遞給柯蒂斯。「我剛剛照你說的打過去了。是他嗎？」

「沒錯。」柯蒂斯拿著手機開始發簡訊。

 _「剛剛警察去找你幹什麼？看到他們在我就走了。」_ 他傳給皮爾斯。

皮爾斯打電話過來，柯蒂斯按掉再傳簡訊。 _「現在不能說話。」_

不用等很久，皮爾斯就回覆了， _「查傑克的案子。」_

「你知道現在對九頭蛇其他的信徒來說最好的解決方法是什麼嗎？斷尾求生。」柯蒂斯一邊打簡訊一邊跟強尼說。 _「我看我還是把傑克放了，然後自殺，這樣就不會連累你們。」_

結果皮爾斯傳來讓柯蒂斯和強尼都驚訝的訊息。 _「不可以，我們離成功只差一步，放走傑克，以後就再也沒有機會了接近任何德古拉的血了。更何況我們還失去山洞吸血鬼了，所幸已經存下足夠的量。」_

「他們綁架傑克根本不是為了錢吧？」強尼說。

「看來養山洞吸血鬼也不是為了做生意。」柯蒂斯說。

柯蒂斯突然感到一陣後怕。朗姆羅綁架吸血鬼們不是為了錢而是另有目的，如果那天柯蒂斯沒有及時救下傑克，當他們的目的達到時，傑克一定會死的。他繼續傳簡訊， _「塞拉斯會追殺我們所有的人。」_

 _「不久之後，等到我們的主在人間行走之時到來，所有的吸血鬼不過就是微不足道的蟲子。」_ 皮爾斯回覆。

「他們到底在計畫什麼？」強尼指著手機說。

柯蒂斯打著簡訊。 _「那好吧，需要我把傑克帶去哪裡？」_

手機靜靜躺在柯蒂斯手裡，沒有來自皮爾斯的回覆。柯蒂斯有點擔心皮爾斯是不是起疑了。但過了十分鐘之後，手機又響起提示鈴聲。

_「你還問這種問題？當然是帶到紅骷髏那裡去。今晚就去。」_

「紅骷髏？」強尼問。

「像是某個人的代號。」柯蒂斯說。先不要說他們不知道紅骷髏是誰又要去哪裡，就算知道，傑克也不能帶著朗姆羅過去，馬上就會穿幫，柯蒂斯必須拖延時間。他想起朗姆羅提到史蒂夫時咬牙切齒的樣子。史蒂夫把冬兵拐跑了，九頭蛇的信徒當然想過要報復，但面對當今最強大的凡赫辛，他們最後不是進了監獄就是上了刑台。除去史蒂夫把冬兵搶回去大概是他們很期望能達到的目標。

_「我會過去，但在那之前，我必須解決羅傑斯。沒有他，冬兵就會回來。我需要用傑克把他引來，之後會告訴你去哪裡帶傑克。」_

柯蒂斯猜得沒錯，皮爾斯很快就回覆。

_「羅傑斯奪去冬兵的確可恨至極，你願意用性命除去我們最大的敵人我很欣慰。為九頭蛇犧牲是光榮的，將來在地獄裡，我主聖座之下會有你的一席之地，無數人綿延不絕的痛苦等待著讓你品嘗。」_

強尼抬起眉毛，「他們是一群神經病吧？」

柯蒂斯的手指在手機上快速移動。 _「謝了，皮爾斯，九頭蛇萬歲！」_

柯蒂斯原以為皮爾斯不會回覆，但他或許想安慰即將送死的夥伴。 _「九頭蛇萬歲！」_

「瘋子。」柯蒂斯把手機收進口袋，打開車門，「你先把貨車開回去你的倉庫。」

強尼垂下肩膀，「我真不想把它放在我的倉庫裡，之後要消毒好麻煩。」

「強尼，我和傑克感謝你和T.J.為我們做的一切，」柯蒂斯緊握著強尼的肩頭，「無論之後結局如何，謝謝了，兄弟。」

「你就不能換個人愛嗎？換個沒這麼多麻煩的人。」強尼說。

「你知道我不能。」柯蒂斯苦笑。「我沒有選擇，人不能決定愛情是否降臨。去問史蒂夫，問你自己。」

強尼拍拍他，沒說更多了。

13.

冬兵當初是從九頭蛇叛逃出來的。史蒂夫花了三年的時間，踏遍了每個可能的地方去尋找他。冬兵有機會殺了史蒂夫，但是他沒有。他把史蒂夫傷得很重，是為了趕走他。但史蒂夫還是跟在冬兵的後頭。史蒂夫擊退了無數九頭蛇的信徒，擋下最惡毒的魔咒，但最終，同意和史蒂夫回來的還是冬兵自己。柯蒂斯和其他凡赫辛們從冥界的邊境把他們接回來的時候以為一切都結束了，他們終於把墜落深淵的巴基兄弟救回來了。但他們有最後一關要過。

柯蒂斯自從成為凡赫辛以來沒有見過長老大會，他們說已經足足有五十年不曾開過會了，這次是為了冬兵和巴基的特殊狀況而召開的。所有的凡赫辛都可以參加。七位長老們將巴基圍在中央，其他凡赫辛們聚集在他們身後，偌大的廳院被擠得水洩不通。巴基坐在一張椅子上，低垂著頭，長髮披散，手腳用鐵鍊銬在地上。他們的頭頂是繪著飛翔天使的壁畫。天使們手上拿的不是豎琴和喇叭，他們沒有圓胖的身體和可愛的臉蛋。凡赫辛的天使們個個手持利劍，巨弓，長槍，穿的是盔甲但帶刺的戰靴，腳下踩的是惡魔與怪物。凡赫辛們在地球上也是一樣的。他們是上帝和天使的戰士，代替天堂守護人間，怪物們見到他們會瑟瑟發抖，因為他們不會留情。

但如果怪物同時也是他們的兄弟該怎麼辦？

「你們不需要這樣對待巴基。」史蒂夫站在巴基的身邊大聲說。「他自願和我回來，他不會跑，也不會傷害任何人。」

「你還是加入你的兄弟吧，史蒂夫。」族長吉利安說。他年紀很大了，很少大聲講話，但沒有人敢反對他。除了此刻的史蒂夫。

「不，我要和巴基站在一起，因為沒有人和他站在一起。」史蒂夫宏亮的聲音在牆壁間迴盪，「被九頭蛇選中難道是巴基的錯嗎？為了其他弟兄的安危，第一個衝進那座古廟排除狀況，結果被九頭蛇選為冬兵附身的載體，難道是巴基的錯嗎？」

「當然不是。巴基兄弟是代替我們受苦的。」吉利安試著安撫，「史蒂夫，長老們──」

「既然不是他的錯，他為什麼要像囚犯一樣被拴起來？為什麼沒有人替他說話？」史蒂夫越來越激動，柯蒂斯發現門口有幾個帶著長劍和槍的凡赫辛正在警戒著。他看了廳院一圈，每個出入口，二樓的制高點，天窗，石雕圓柱後，都有全副武裝的凡赫辛。吉利安是為了冬兵，也是為了史蒂夫而將他們部屬在此的。史蒂夫是他們之中最強大的，他表現得很清楚，今天如果長老們決定巴基不能活著離開這裡，史蒂夫是不會善罷甘休的。就算站在他面前的是幾百個凡赫辛也一樣。

「巴基是我們的兄弟，冬兵卻不是。」大老遠從歐洲來的長老說，「你不能否認冬兵犯下的罪。」

「巴基受到冬兵的控制，而冬兵受到九頭蛇的控制，他是九頭蛇邪惡意志的犧牲品，他們沒有選擇！」史蒂夫依舊分毫不讓，「巴基是我們的兄弟！他和我們一起長大！一起在冰雪與烈陽下受最辛苦的訓練！我們一起背著巨石忍受鞭笞和毆打跟隨耶穌基督的足跡爬過了苦路才成為凡赫辛！難道他沒有為我們擋在危險的前頭，沒有為我們流過血挨過刀嗎？難道他不是和我們一樣，是天使選中的人嗎？你們為何要在他需要幫助的時候拋棄他？這些年他努力與邪惡對抗，忍受折磨，拼命要回到我們身邊，我們卻要拒絕對他伸出援手，只因為他的不幸和身不由己嗎？」

「說得好！」站在柯蒂斯身後的強尼大喊，大家紛紛附和，柯蒂斯也跟著鼓譟。

一位叫杜根的兄弟站了出來，他是史蒂夫和巴基隊上的人，他們的小隊代號是咆哮。「巴基曾經救了我一命，否則我現在已經躺在後院的墳場裡了。我不是唯一一個因為他而活著的人，他值得一個機會。」

更多咆哮小隊的人站了出來，他們都願意為巴基擔保。史蒂夫朝他們感激地點點頭。

「只是冬兵手上沾了許多人的血。」來自亞洲的長老說，但他聽起來有些不確定。「受害者要向誰討這筆債呢？」

「那是九頭蛇的血債！九頭蛇肆虐人間，以人的恐懼和鮮血為滋養，冬兵是它為了早日將地球改造成恐怖之地迎接它降臨而創造出來的武器，冬兵誕生於黑暗卻嚮往光明！」史蒂夫擋在巴基面前，「我們都說我主全能，但上帝也說過，『承認離棄罪過的，必蒙憐恤。』難道神不是樂於寬恕的嗎？」

「你說冬兵誕生於黑暗卻嚮往光明。」吉利安站起來。

「是，所以他才會和我們一起回來。」史蒂夫說，「請給他一個機會，給他們一個機會。」

「如果我們不給呢？」吉利安往前逼近一步。他是個白髮蒼蒼的老人，走路需要拄著拐杖，但是他站在怒氣衝天的史蒂夫面前，沒有半點畏懼。柯蒂斯有些好奇史蒂夫會為巴基做到哪一步。他們從小一起長大，相互扶持，一點一滴累積起來的情感勝過對凡赫辛的任何一個族人。史蒂夫會為了巴基對抗這個世界，但柯蒂斯希望他不要走到那個地步。

「我會帶他離開。」史蒂夫說。柯蒂斯對於他沒有說出「誰擋在我們面前我會殺了他」這樣的話感到鬆了一口氣。

「這等於是被凡赫辛一族放逐，逃亡。」吉利安摸了摸他的拐杖，「你是我族最強大的士兵，米迦勒的軍隊裡將來會有你的一個位置。你帶他走了，什麼都沒了，這樣你也無所謂嗎？」

史蒂夫依舊站得直挺挺的，他想要為巴基頂住塌下來的天。「如果你認為我在乎這些那你就太不瞭解我了。即使我會失去所有，我也無所謂，我唯一想要的就是他而已。放逐我們吧，我會和巴基一起去流浪，和他一起背負他的痛苦。拿走我的一切吧，和他比起來，微不足道。」

圍觀的人拍手叫好，還有幾個長老跟著點點頭。

「即使要殺出一條血路？」吉利安問。

史蒂夫沒有回答。但柯蒂斯覺得他的沉默就已經回答吉利安的問題了。

「你這人真是死腦筋。」吉利安搖搖頭。他把史蒂夫推開，站在巴基面前。巴基抬起頭，憔悴不堪，眼裡沒有一絲光彩。

「你放棄了。」吉利安說。

「無論你們做出什麼決定，我都會接受的，」巴基垂下眼，「我畢竟做了那些事。他們所有的人，我都沒有忘記。我記得每一張臉。」

「那不是你的錯。」史蒂夫很快地說。

「那不是巴基的錯，因為冬兵控制了他。」吉利安俯視著抬頭看他的巴基，「我要和冬兵說話。」

冬兵是自冥界的冰山中誕生，由烈火鑄造。他帶著煙硝的氣味，能讓空氣瞬間凍結。人人當他是一則嚇人的鬼故事，傳說中會奪去人命吸取靈魂的怪物。但他現在看起來很迷惘，困惑，彷彿不知道自己為什麼會坐在這裡。他看著吉利安再看看史蒂夫，一臉不解。

「你是自願跟史蒂夫過來的？」吉利安問。

「對。」冬兵的聲音平板而低沉。

「為什麼？」

「我不想再被冰起來。」冬兵意外地坦承。他看著史蒂夫，「太陽，很溫暖。」

「你願意離開巴基的身體嗎？」

「我做不到。」

「九頭蛇的束縛是致死方休，除非巴基死，否則冬兵不能離開。」史蒂夫補充。

「如果你不能離開，那你願意放棄這個身體的支配權，把它還給巴基嗎？」吉利安再問。

「好。」冬兵很乾脆。

「如果我們不同意你留下，要殺了巴基呢？」

史蒂夫的身體在一瞬間緊繃起來，柯蒂斯只是看著他的背都能感覺出來。但冬兵的表情沒有任何改變，「那就動手吧，他不會有怨言，我......也不會。」

「不，我不會讓這種事發生的。」史蒂夫在冬兵身邊蹲下，「我答應過你，讓你知道像人一樣活著是什麼感覺。」

「和人一樣會哭，會笑，曬曬太陽，吃冰淇淋，這就是你背棄九頭蛇想得到的嗎？」吉利安笑了，「我承認我沒有想到這會是你的理由。」

柯蒂斯覺得吉利安漏掉最重要的一項。冬兵透過史蒂夫對巴基的堅持感受到的，是愛。他過去透過載體感受到的，是害怕，或許有一點病態的敬畏，他一定不曾從任何人身上感覺到愛與善意，但這次是有史蒂夫的巴基。史蒂夫的愛驅使他千山萬水地去尋找巴基，甚至讓冬兵原本空洞的靈魂長出一顆心來。柯蒂斯想冬兵嚮往的是愛，和透過巴基去真正地活著。只有史蒂夫可以為他做到。

「他不會再傷害任何人的，他會安安靜靜待在巴基身體裡，」史蒂夫的聲音聽起來很急，「你們不能就這樣處死巴基！他──」

「史蒂夫，閉嘴，除了指責、威脅，你就想不到更好的說辭來說服我們嗎？我們是你的族人，你們兩個人的族人，你要記得這一點。沒有人被冬兵附身之後還能再救回來，而且連冬兵也一起帶回來。」吉利安繞著巴基慢慢走了一圈，「凡赫辛雖然在對付怪物上很有經驗，邪靈九頭蛇對我們來說算是陌生。有些怪物尚有良知、也有智識能融入世界，而九頭蛇和它的信徒們，封閉、隱密、堅定、滲透力又強，任由他們在人類社會裡壯大起來會出大事的。我們需要對他們有更多的了解。」

「沒有誰比冬兵更了解九頭蛇的了。」來自非洲的長老說。

「是的，你們知道如果軍機墜毀在敵國的土地上，都是要當場銷毀的吧？因為不能被敵人拿去研究，破解和獲得其中的機密。」吉利安用拐杖指著巴基，「如今九頭蛇的軍機就在我們手上。」

「冬兵不是──」史蒂夫正要說話，被吉利安瞪了一眼。

「冬兵是九頭蛇的武器，無論你願不願意承認。這會是我們對九頭蛇研究的一項重大突破。」吉利安朝非洲長老點點頭，非洲長老站起來。

「我們把這個特殊狀況告訴瓦干達的國王，國王陛下了解事情的嚴重性，願意幫忙。」非洲長老說，「從瓦干達來的巫醫團已經到了，冬兵，如果你同意，他們就要對你施咒。」

「施咒？」史蒂夫又護在巴基面前，「這是什麼意思？」

「哎，你不要一直擋在這裡。」吉利安不耐煩地將史蒂夫推到一邊去，「我們無法將你從巴基身上趕出去，但巫醫團可以切斷你和九頭蛇的聯繫，解除你對巴基身體和意志的控制，這樣你可以接受嗎？」

「我可以。」冬兵說。

「我們要你把你知道關於九頭蛇的一切都告訴我們。它的能力、咒語、信徒分布、獻祭方式，全部都告訴我們。」

冬兵點頭。

「我們的禮拜堂下埋有聖器，受詛咒的不能踏進去。若是你能踏進一步，表示我主原諒了你。」吉利安指向天空，「你和巴基要每天禱告，向天主懺悔，向你的受害者道歉。」

僅管世界上許多城市都積極爭取，但各地的凡赫辛大宅是由天使指定設立地點的。每個大宅的禮拜堂下都埋有一樣聖物。英國的大宅下是第一個凡赫辛的安眠之地；非洲的大宅下有當初耶穌踩過苦路上的一塊石頭；亞洲的大宅下有真十字架的碎片：南美洲的大宅下埋著當初東方三賢士帶來的黃金；在羅馬，藏有聖德米特里長矛的槍頭。而夏伊洛的大宅禮拜堂下躺著的是天使加百列曾親握的一把斷劍。冬兵若沒有獲得原諒就踩進去，他會承受巨大痛苦甚至毀滅的。但他同意了。

「最後一點也是最重要的一點，你要和巴基共存，直到他死去的那一天。之後，你也會消失。」吉利安停下來，讓冬兵想想他的話，「你不能找另一個人當你的載體，而是消失。」

每個人都在竊竊私語，他們懷疑冬兵是否會接受這樣的條件。那無異是簽下他自己的死亡契約。

但冬兵沒有任何猶豫，「就算只有一天，也夠了。就這樣吧。」

禮拜堂的大門開啟，一群人圍上來，解開冬兵手銬腳鐐。巴基和冬兵站起來，轉過身去，他面前的凡赫辛們往兩邊讓出一條路，吉利安用拐杖擋住想跟上的史蒂夫。巴基走向禮拜堂，停在外頭，看著裡面巨大的十字架，深呼吸。

「懺悔你的罪孽，承諾對主永遠的忠誠與愛。」吉利安的聲音高亢，「證明你自己吧。」

巴基跨步，走進去，直到禮拜堂的最中央。他停了下來，仰起頭來，彷彿他也對於自己能順利進入禮拜堂而感到驚訝。眾人紛紛在胸前畫十字架。史蒂夫抬頭望天，無聲道謝。

「主是仁慈的。」吉利安叫巴基和冬兵出來，「你要花一生的時間幫助我們消滅九頭蛇帶來的威脅，作為你贖罪的方式。」他向非洲長老點頭，「帶冬兵到裡面去找巫醫團吧。」

非洲長老帶著巴基，身後跟著一群人，一起簇擁著他離開了。

史蒂夫走向吉利安，「謝謝你。」

「我希望你以後不要這麼魯莽，只想到要蠻幹，明明就有其他的方法可想。我說過，我們是你們兩個的族人，你真的認為我會眼睜睜看著巴基死掉嗎？」吉利安拄著拐杖，看起來有些疲憊，「你對他的感情影響讓你失去冷靜，你要改掉這個弱點。任何時候都要保持冷靜，越是在意的事情越要平心靜氣去面對。否則任何人抓住你的弱點都可以把你掐得死死的。」

「我明白。」

「去吧，巫醫團施咒的過程不會太輕鬆的，他會需要你在他身邊。」

史蒂夫再度向吉利安道謝就奔向巴基了。

  
\--待續--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我之前寫的存貨已經po得差不多了，下一章就完結，但我還在寫，所以請大家耐心等候囉。

14.

這兩天，柯蒂斯不斷想起長老大會的事。瓦干達巫醫團施咒成功，在巴基的左手臂留下咒語之後，冬兵就和凡赫辛們合作，帶領他們搗毀許多九頭蛇信徒的據點，而且傳授他們過去不為人知的九頭蛇相關知識。冬兵是九頭蛇的軍機，他落在凡赫辛的手裡，被他們研究，分析，讓凡赫辛在與九頭蛇的戰爭裡獲得更多武器。柯蒂斯相信吉利安說他不會眼睜睜看著巴基死掉是真心的，但如果今天冬兵沒有自動投降，寧願死去也不肯背棄九頭蛇，不願提供任何資訊，吉利安還會大費周章去救他嗎？對吉利安來說，剷除所有對人類有害的怪物，是他最重視的事。如果冬兵拒絕合作又無法驅趕，毫無疑問就該除去，將巴基處死會是最保險的方法。

柯蒂斯想，或許在他遭到朗姆羅威脅的那一天他就應該告訴吉利安和史蒂夫的。就算吉利安不懂，史蒂夫也會懂。吉利安更恨吸血鬼還是九頭蛇？看到傑克現在的狀況牽扯到所有凡赫辛未來的安危，他會幫忙掩飾，還是殺掉傑克滅口，柯蒂斯真的不能確定，更不敢冒險。當初巴基再怎麼說都是凡赫辛自己人，但傑克是個吸血鬼。

想到這裡，柯蒂斯就更恨朗姆羅了，後悔剛剛在車庫裡沒有多踢他兩腳，讓艾德加咬他的屁股。

他離開皮爾斯的別墅之後，還是去找剩下的血商談話，以免史蒂夫問起來會穿幫。他打電話告訴傑克自己已經成功取得傑克想要的東西：那隻山洞吸血鬼。傑克聽起來有一點累，他一直沒有休息，柯蒂斯有點擔心他。不過在耳朵和眼睛流血之外，他們還有更嚴重的問題需要解決。

「紅骷髏？沒有聽過。」傑克在電話裡說。「要不然我想辦法讓朗姆羅說出來。」

「他是個瘋子，危險的瘋子，你要小心。」柯蒂斯提醒他。「還是等我過去？」

「這不只是你的事，柯蒂斯。依照皮爾斯的說法，他們要抓我是因為我身上有德古拉的血，這世上大部分的吸血鬼都是當初和德古拉一起被上帝詛咒的屬下的後裔，直接擁有德古拉的血還在美洲的只有我們班傑明一家了。」傑克說，「如果沒有我，他們會轉向我的家人的。」

柯蒂斯知道自己無法阻止他，「好吧，保持聯絡，千萬要小心。」

柯蒂斯恨不得飛到傑克身邊，但他必須回到警局。他覺得自己的肩膀重得抬不起來了，短短兩天的時間，發生太多事了。他們原本只想要順水推舟假造傑克的死亡，讓傑克可以脫離塞拉斯的掌控而已。人們一般在十八歲高中畢業之後就離家獨立，而傑克距離十八歲已經好多好多年了，他一點也不想再當個有門禁和被爸媽唸到抓狂的青少年。他不想長生不老，那是塞拉斯單方面的決定。他想要過回人類的生活，想和柯蒂斯談個普通的戀愛，和他一起看著朝陽升起。但一切都是這麼艱辛又充滿阻礙。壓力像一顆巨石一樣堆在他的身上，他快受不了了。

為了傑克，他必須堅強。他允許自己在車裡大聲咒罵朗姆羅和所有的九頭蛇信徒。之後冷靜下來，發動車子。他回到警局時已經是下午了，柯蒂斯首先看見他的狼艾德加乖乖坐在櫃台員警的腳邊，把下巴擱在她的腿上。這是艾德加典型的「我很可愛又很乖快給我點心！」動作，等著她講完電話就可以餵牠一塊餅乾，撓撓牠耳朵後。人們在牠身邊走來走去，都會順手摸摸牠。看到小傢伙這麼無憂無慮，柯蒂斯很羨慕。

史蒂夫正坐在他的辦公室裡打電話。早班的組員說史蒂夫只是回去沖個澡就又回來了，柯蒂斯一點也不感到驚訝。他跟史蒂夫報告找血商面談的結果，史蒂夫認真聽完之後沒有追問更多。柯蒂斯知道皮爾斯不會真的打電話到警局來投訴柯蒂斯搶走他的山洞吸血鬼，他最不想要的就是引來更多注意。

「農場那理簡直是災難，已經挖出五具屍體了，還沒有結束。」史蒂夫皺著的眉頭可以夾死蚊子，「冬兵不知道那個地方，他沒有去過，但是他能肯定有人已經可以召喚九頭蛇了。」

那很有可能就是朗姆羅，讓傑克跟他在一起，柯蒂斯實在很擔心。辦公室外，考森和重案組的羅林斯正在吵架。羅林斯是朗姆羅的搭檔，他不相信朗姆羅是九頭蛇的人，而且認為重案組的警探要因此接受訊問很不合理。失蹤人口組的警員也帶著資料過來了，準備和農場挖出的屍體做比對。史蒂夫要柯蒂斯把辦公室的門關上。

「現在已經不單單是傑克的綁架案了，」史蒂夫捏捏鼻樑，「朗姆羅有可能利用他的職權去為九頭蛇的犯罪作掩護，他在重案組很多年了，他經手的案子都要重新檢視。你能想像被他關進監牢裡的人無論是否真的犯了罪通通都被放出來嗎？他抓過一些真正罪大惡極的人，他們有可能因為朗姆羅是個不可信的執法人員而重新回到社會。地檢署的人正在尼克開會討論該如何應對。該死。」

「他在局裡可能有同夥。」柯蒂斯說，在一張椅子上坐下來。

「的確有可能，所以我們不讓重案組的人碰這個案子，還要訊問每一個組員，羅林斯才會來大吵大鬧。」史蒂夫說。透過辦公室的百葉窗，他們還能看見羅林斯對著考森大吼，而考森完全無動於衷。「一般人聽到和九頭蛇有關，澄清都來不及了，羅林斯的行為很可疑。當然，他也有可能只是維護自己的搭檔。」

柯蒂斯很懷疑這一點。

「而且有一件事我一直想不通。」史蒂夫往後靠在椅背上，「朗姆羅到底綁架那些吸血鬼幹什麼？」

柯蒂斯把朗姆羅一開始告訴他的理由說出來。「賣血給有錢人，藉此控制他們，壯大九頭蛇的力量？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，「如果那些人真的很想要喝吸血鬼的血，用不著透過朗姆羅和他的人去買。雖然塞拉斯禁止吸血鬼販售自己的血液，但總有窮困到願意冒險的吸血鬼。買得起血的人，就是要把一個吸血鬼用隨便什麼名義接到家裡來養著也不困難，何必透過朗姆羅呢？我們先入為主假設朗姆羅綁架吸血鬼是為了賣他們的血，是因為吸血鬼的血可以賣到很好的價錢。」

柯蒂斯想自己一開始真的太慌亂了，他應該早就要猜出來朗姆羅隱瞞了他們真正的目的。

「而且為什麼是傑克？稍微有點常識的人都該知道傑克不能碰，他們卻要綁架他。傑克能賣出再高的價錢，都不值得一輩子被吸血鬼追殺的代價。」史蒂夫的聲音沉了下來，「巴基說，不，應該是冬兵說，農場裡有很多圖案和獻祭的內容他沒有看過。他很擔心，恐怕他們真正想要做的超過我們的想像。」

柯蒂斯不去看史蒂夫的臉。朗姆羅一定要死，否則傑克的祕密就保不住。可是如果朗姆羅不死，或許可以從他身上得知更多關於九頭蛇的陰謀。冬兵有一次說過，九頭蛇不是變不出新把戲的老狗，他們會進化，適應，就像變色龍一樣改變自己的樣貌來融入環境，只有靠冬兵帶來的資訊總有一天會不夠的。他應該去找吉利安坦白一切，請他幫忙嗎？萬一吉利安要殺傑克怎麼辦？

「巴基正在解讀朗姆羅的筆記本，或許我們能找到更多線索。」史蒂夫用筆敲了敲他桌上的一疊紙，柯蒂斯一看，發現那是T.J.的證詞。「等太陽下山，我再去找受害者問話，旺達和山姆現在正在交通安全組調路口監視器，我要確認一下T.J.的證詞和時間。」

「T.J.的證詞？為什麼還要確認？」柯蒂斯問。他不希望史蒂夫在T.J.的證詞上打轉，他會看出問題的。

史蒂夫一臉懷疑地看了柯蒂斯一眼，「他是在昨天晚上九點接到簡訊，約他在九點四十分見面。昨天有人在大約晚上七點半的時候見到朗姆羅和傑克在一起，中間這段時間他們在哪裡？T.J.說車上只有朗姆羅一個人，他一定是把傑克先關在某個地方。朗姆羅沒有任何房產，農場登記在一個酪農的名下，但是已經很久沒有人看見這個酪農了，他八成也已經遭到毒手。從夏伊洛市區到農場要三、四十分鐘，就算朗姆羅制伏了傑克，要把一個吸血鬼移來移去的還是很有風險。我想他或許有其他的藏身處，那也有可能是傑克現在的所在地，所以我們要先找到那輛福特廂型車。更何況，我們本來就不能無條件相信證人。他的證詞帶我們找到朗姆羅，我們更要謹慎求證。」

柯蒂斯勉強自己點頭，「說得也是。」

史蒂夫桌上的電話響起，是櫃台員警，「隊長，FBI的吉姆‧森田探員找你。」

「幫我轉過來，謝了。」

史蒂夫按下擴音鍵，森田的聲音傳了出來，「嗨隊長，最近怎麼樣？」

「你看了新聞吧？那就知道我正坐在火爐上烤。」史蒂夫說，臉上帶著無奈的笑。

森田同樣是咆哮小隊的成員，他和其他的咆哮小隊跟著史蒂夫深入險境去打怪物，救巴基，在長老大會上一起站出來為巴基說話。把巴基帶回來之後，咆哮小隊的成員也各自回到他們在社會上的工作岡位。森田在FBI，杜根和方斯沃斯在軍隊，瓊斯加入特勤局，德尼被CIA派駐到法國去，史蒂夫和巴基在夏伊洛市警局。身為凡赫辛的他們總是背負更多責任，面對更多危險。史蒂夫之後有過很多夥伴，但總是咆哮小隊的人能讓他嚴厲的臉龐柔和下來。

森田呵呵笑了幾聲，「我就是看了新聞，想到一件事，所以才打電話來。你知道FBI一直都在暗網裡巡邏監視釣魚吧？」

「大家都知道。」

「大約八、九個月前，我正在一個討論黑魔法的網站巡邏。」森田說，「那個網站上大部分的黑魔法都是唬爛的，自己想像的故事或是這裡一點那裡一點拼湊起來毫無用處的咒語，沒有實質的威脅。我們只有看到真正的黑魔法或是犯罪意圖才會出手。不過有個貼文有點奇怪，他宣稱他為一個老教授工作，老教授負責研究一份剛出土的古籍，上面記載了一些非常古老邪惡的黑魔法。他趁老教授不注意的時候偷拍了一部分下來，要和同好分享。」

「八、九個月前剛出土紀載了黑魔法的古籍？」史蒂夫說。

柯蒂斯記得這件事，他聽吉利安提過。「前年底不是在歐洲從一個古日耳曼民族部落的遺址裡挖出一堆文物嗎？」

「你這麼一說我有印象。」

「就是那個，是柯蒂斯嗎？」森田問。

「嘿吉姆。」

「嘿柯蒂斯。總而言之，我們把這件事通報到歐洲的每一間凡赫辛大宅，所有關於黑魔法的書都是禁書，要交由凡赫辛保管的，只有一些可信賴的學者可以研究。所以那個教授不難找，偷拍他研究報告的人也很快就找到了。」森田似乎正在操作電腦，電話裡敲鍵盤的聲音劈哩啪啦響，「那個人後來在監獄裡自殺了，但他死前我們知道他已經將偷拍的古籍資料流出去了。」

「他流出什麼？」史蒂夫問。

「一個和血有關的黑魔法。」森田說，「我看看......找到了，記載了可以加強人類的軀體成為魔鬼載體的魔法。」

史蒂夫坐直了，「魔鬼載體？還和血有關？」

「所以我才會想會不會和你現在手上的綁架案有關。人的身體其實很脆弱，只有很少數天賦異稟的人可以承受魔鬼和惡靈的占領。冬兵雖然強大，但還不到人類不能承受的地步，所以他可以選擇人做為載體為他所用。但更高等級的就沒有辦法了。」森田解釋，「血是生命之源，這個魔法需要很多血，應該是喝下去吧，書上有些古咒語還翻譯不出來，當然，越多超自然能量的血液會更有效果。被詛咒的血，骯髒的血，恐懼的血，大法師和高等女巫的血，總而言之就是搖成雞尾酒喝下去然後再進行一些儀式、獻寄生命交換力量之類的，就可以讓那個人承受更強大惡魔或邪靈的附身而不會馬上像顆氣球一樣爆掉。」

史蒂夫靠近電話，「吉姆，可以把當初的辦案報告讓我看看嗎？另外請你幫我聯絡一下歐洲的凡赫辛大宅，看能不能調出那本古籍的電子檔？」

「不用麻煩啦，我今天打去德國的凡赫辛大宅時，他們就已經把古籍的電子檔調出來，翻譯成英文了，還畫上重點，畢竟是德國人啊，他們在今天的凡赫辛日報裡看到吸血鬼被綁架的案子馬上就聯想到了。我把資料都準備好了，現在就傳給你。」森田的聲音很輕快，「好啦，傳到你的信箱裡了。」

「謝了，吉姆，我欠你一杯。」

「下個禮拜我女兒生日，你和巴基來我家吃飯，我老婆做大餐請你們。」

「我會的。」

史蒂夫掛掉電話，轉向他的電腦，移動滑鼠收信。森田的話在柯蒂斯腦中重播了一遍，突然這一切都變得合理了。儘管為世人所不容，但九頭蛇的信徒是有信仰的人，他們大費周章做這些事，只會為了比錢財或權力更高一層的目的。

「你聽我說，我想這個魔法應該是流到九頭蛇信徒的手上了。」柯蒂斯抓著桌沿，「他們可不能正大光明成立粉絲頁對吧，所以會轉入無法追蹤的暗網尋找同好，召募新人。他們一定發現這個咒語了！九頭蛇信徒的目標是什麼？把這個世界變成九頭蛇統治的世界！但九頭蛇沒有形體，他們需要為它找個身體，而這個魔法──」

「能幫它煉出一個足夠強大到可以承受附身的人。」史蒂夫接下去，「那些吸血鬼被抓起來是因為需要他們的血提供給這個人，而傑克......」

「身上流著的是德古拉的血，最初的吸血鬼，最純粹的被詛咒的血，上帝的怒火！還有恐懼的血，那些受害者不是說，綁匪常嚇他們嗎？這就是了。」還有山洞吸血鬼，骯髒的血，可惜柯蒂斯不能告訴史蒂夫。柯蒂斯想到皮爾斯簡訊裡的紅骷髏，他是一個人嗎？是九頭蛇將來的載體嗎？紅骷髏到底是誰？

柯蒂斯站起來，「巴基正在解讀朗姆羅的筆記吧？我去看看。」

走出史蒂夫的辦公室，柯蒂斯發現羅林斯已經不在了。他穿過忙碌的警員們，爬上三樓，找到檢驗室。巴基正在其中一間裡，戴著乳膠手套，翻閱朗姆羅的筆記本。他和冬兵正在對話，兩種不同的聲音輪流出現，不知道的人會以為這是個人格分裂的人正在和自己聊天。即使是和佔據他身體的邪靈武器說話，巴基的語氣依然溫和，而冬兵聽起來也不冷冰冰了。他們共有一個身體，一起體驗活著的感覺，與其和對方勢不兩立，不如好好相處。

「請告訴我你有好消息。」柯蒂斯說。

「冬兵說有一些是九頭蛇祈禱文，一些是咒語，」任何超過兩句以上的對話冬兵都不想參與，所以他很快縮回去，讓巴基面對柯蒂斯。巴基啪啦啪啦地翻頁，停下來，「這裡有個很古老的魔法，和血有關的。不知道朗姆羅從哪弄來的。」

柯蒂斯把剛剛森田探員來電內容很快解釋一下。

「那就說得通了。」巴基點點頭，「有幾筆通訊錄，不過都只有縮寫而已。還有這個，像是行程表。」

柯蒂斯湊到巴基身邊，看見那頁上用紅筆畫了一個骷髏頭。他深吸一口氣。「這有什麼特殊意義嗎？」

「冬兵說，紅骷髏是早期的九頭蛇標誌。最早的九頭蛇教會創辦人施密特便是以紅骷髏做為他們的代表，兩個不認識的人，向彼此秀出紅骷髏的紋身就知道對方是自己人，舉行儀式的時候會在地上畫紅骷髏的圖案。」巴基指著其中一行，「你看，兩個字母，之後接著像是日期和時間的數字。都是星期五六日，像他在舉行什麼巡迴演出一樣。」

「這是他們聚會的時間嗎？」柯蒂斯抓抓傷口，儘管已經不癢了，「兩個字母可能是地點的縮寫。」

巴基摸摸下巴，「有可能喔，如果是和九頭蛇無關的活動他不需要秘密記下來，更不需要畫上紅骷髏。」

克林特出現在門口，「嘿，史蒂夫說十五分鐘之後大家集合和早班的開個會，彙整一下目前的調查進度。」

15.

平常辦公室就已經很擁擠了，現在一下子塞進早班和晚班的人員，再加上每個人的辦公桌上都有堆積如山的文件，更顯得悶熱雜亂。連艾德加都要湊一腳，硬是要坐在娜塔莎和旺達中間，裝出一副很專注參與的樣子。史蒂夫和考森站在一塊白板前，晚班和早班的警員分成兩邊坐著。

「因為塞拉斯的懸賞獎金，我們今天接到很多電話。但大部分都沒有用，只有一通電話證實了昨晚傑克和朗姆羅的碰面。」考森在白板上寫下七點半，傑克和朗姆羅碰面，「我們找到路口監視器的鏡頭，快八點的時候在九號公路的交流道附近發現朗姆羅的黑色廂型車，他們應該正前往農場。」

「法醫初步判斷在農場的兩位死者是在昨晚大約八點到十二點之間死亡的，如果八點的時候他們正要上公路，那麼他們大概是在八點半抵達農場，」史蒂夫在白板上寫下八點半抵達農場，「應該沒有多久傑克就殺了那兩個人但逃跑失敗。」

「但匿名報案者的電話是在凌晨一點的時候打進來的，從十五區六街的一座電話亭打的，附近沒有監視器。」山姆翻看手上的資料。「隔得有點久。」

「而且朗姆羅為何放任農場這樣混亂，甚至拋下被綁架的吸血鬼們就帶著傑克逃了？」娜塔莎說，「就算他知道警察要到了，那也是四個半小時以後的事了。」

「我想他知道有人發現農場不對勁。」柯蒂斯把他和傑克之前一起商量的說詞重複一次，「他可能追上去試圖滅口，但被這個目擊者逃了。朗姆羅知道這個目擊者會報警，所以趕快帶著最有價值的人質離開。而目擊者可能很害怕，考慮要不要捲進這件事，之後才決定打匿名電話。」

史蒂夫點點頭，「他用傑克的手機在九點的時候傳簡訊給T.J.，約他九點四十分見面，但T.J.逃了出來，跑到警局報案是在十點二十分的時候。」史蒂夫寫下時間，「他從農場趕回夏伊洛，再把傑克關起來，再去和T.J.碰面，時間似乎太趕了。」

「他有同夥接應。」柯蒂斯說，「農場是九頭蛇的基地之一，出事的話他一定會找其他同伴幫忙。」

「路口監視器有拍到他們嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「T.J.被綁架和逃脫的那一區監視器很少，沒有拍到。」旺達看來很懊惱，柯蒂斯知道她很在乎自己有沒有達到史蒂夫的要求，「其他的我們還在看。」

「朗姆羅的鄰居訪談呢？」

一個早班的隊員舉手，「他的鄰居是那種不管閒事的人，他們都說朗姆羅平常沒什麼可疑的地方，安靜，不太理人，大家知道他是警察也不會和他多往來。房東只在乎他每個月有沒有按時繳房租。」

「他的家人朋友？」

「他沒有家人，他的朋友都說不太瞭解他私底下的樣子，跟他最要好的都是重案組的。」考森說，「他們對於自己成了被偵訊的對象感到不太高興，但他們也都說朗姆羅很......正常。我想我們需要注意羅林斯，他跑來問了很多關於調查進度和細節的問題。」

「九頭蛇的信徒一向善於隱藏真面目。我同意你，我們需要更深入調查羅林斯，他們總是形影不離。」史蒂夫盯著白板，「班傑明一家的訪談？」

「呃......沒問出什麼，」史考特抓抓頭髮，翻著他的速記本，「蜜雪兒說的跟她來報警的時候講的差不多，塞拉斯和羅絲知道兒子喜歡泡酒吧，但對男朋友的事完全不清楚。」

「傑克和朗姆羅的電話通聯記錄和電腦資料？或許他們有常去的地方。」史蒂夫停頓了一下又加上一句。「如果他們真的在約會的話。」

「沒有和彼此往來的相關記錄，他們名下也沒有其他電話號碼，當然了，他們可以用裝預付卡的手機聯絡。但這還真是低調的戀情。」娜塔莎兩手一攤，「我們沒有找到任何一張合照、對談紀錄、目擊者。」

史蒂夫看著娜塔莎，「他們有私下聯絡的手機這點是有可能的。朗姆羅的家搜查的情況？」

「找到幾件傑克的衣服，盾牌也聞到傑克不久之前出現在那間公寓裡。朗姆羅可能是帶傑克回去拿東西。」山姆說，「我們找到一條有九頭蛇標誌的銀鍊，一本藏在地板下的筆記本。」

「筆記本裡寫了什麼？」

「目前冬兵辨識出幾項祈禱文和咒語，」巴基把手上的一疊紙交給史蒂夫，「我們還沒檢查完，但這個可能和吉姆，我是說森田探員告訴你的魔法有關。」

史蒂夫很快看了一遍，「這裡只簡單寫了需要多少鮮血和使用的方式，不是完整的執行過程。我還在讀森田探員提供的資料，但我想應該就是這個沒錯。農場那邊有新發現嗎？」

才剛從農場回來，馬不停蹄地趕著初步報告的布魯斯看起來有點憔悴。他推了推從鼻樑滑下的眼鏡，「鑑識組還在挖，但我們可以肯定他們在那裡舉行了一些獻祭儀式。」他把一份報告交給坐在他前面的娜塔莎，娜塔莎再往前傳給史蒂夫，「這是到目前為止我和冬兵可以確認的儀式，更多的細節要等鑑識組把整塊農場都蒐證過才知道。」

「記得要派其他驅魔師待在那裡，確保鑑識人員的安全。還有其他發現嗎？」

克林特像是等了很久似的從椅子上彈起來，「我翻了他的垃圾桶......別笑，總有人做這件事，除了任勞任怨的克林特還能有誰？總之，我找到這個。」

史蒂夫從克林特手上接過一個證物袋，裡頭裝了一張殘破的紙片，「邊邊那裡看見沒，他特地燒掉這張紙，但沒有燒完，趕著上班了吧。可以看到幾個字，印刷的，『見證』，還有下面一排『於四』，還有那葉鬚造型的背景框。」

「知道這是什麼嗎？」

「還在和資料庫比對。」

「好。我很快跟大家講一下。」史蒂夫拿著大家傳給他的報告，站在白板前，看起來像是大學教授而非出生入死的士兵，「我剛剛收到來自FBI的情報，會推翻我們之前的猜測。吉姆‧森田探員經手過一件和黑魔法有關的案子，有人將前年出土、記載了古老黑魔法的古籍翻譯偷拍了一部分下來，藉由暗網流到其他黑魔法愛好者手上。這個黑魔法是要將人類的軀體煉製成適合魔鬼或邪靈附身的載體，因為我們知道普通人類的身體無法承受太過強大力量的附身，所以高等級的魔鬼和邪靈一直很難來到人間。現在我們找到朗姆羅這本筆記本，我們可以肯定九頭蛇的信徒們也知道這個魔法了。實行的過程需要很多超自然生物的血，輔以大量生命的獻祭。我想朗姆羅和他的黨羽綁架吸血鬼就是為了這個理由。傑克的身上有德古拉的血，那令他的血擁有強大的力量，所以他們才冒險綁架他。還有T.J.。」

「他們不是為了錢，也就不會為了塞拉斯的錢放了傑克。」山姆說。

「傑克的處境比我們想得更危險。」史蒂夫的聲音沉沉地壓在每個人身上，「塞拉斯一但發現這一點，他會採取更激烈的手段。」

「我已經請示尼克，要求調派更多員警在街頭巡視了。」考森說。

「吉利安也從別州調派更多凡赫辛進城，協助維持秩序了。」史蒂夫說，彷彿是要安慰表情凝重的大家。

柯蒂斯看著史蒂夫手上的一疊報告。紅骷髏到底是誰？雖然他知道傑克現在沒有危險，但是他也急切地想要找出紅骷髏。沒有傑克，班傑明一家會是另一個目標，雖然以現在的狀況，任何九頭蛇信徒要接近他們等於是把自己綁上火刑台的木樁。但還有其他的超自然生物。總有一天他會聚集足夠的力量，到那時就會是為九頭蛇鋪好了往人間的紅地毯，迎接大災難的來臨了。

「關於我剛剛去調查的血商，」柯蒂斯站起來，掏出手機找到照片之後遞給巴基，「我發現亞歷山大‧皮爾斯的牆上有這個裝飾品。」

巴基瞪著手機裡的照片，從他的表情和飄出來的硫磺味那應該是冬兵。他點點頭，把手機交給史蒂夫。史蒂夫看了之後把手機交給考森。

「山姆和史考特，你們要去盯著皮爾斯，申請搜索令調出他所有的房產記錄、往來的對象、戶頭和資金流向，監視他的行蹤。」史蒂夫把柯蒂斯的手機傳給山姆和史考特，「他應該有很多資產，如果他是他們的一員，或許會協助藏匿傑克。」

山姆看了照片好一會之後把手機還給柯蒂斯，「沒問題。」

「各位辛苦了，繼續調查下去吧，目前我們還是要以人質的安全為最大考量。」大家陸續站起來，「對方很危險，或許有大量軍火，務必要小心自己的安全，警戒等級設為最高。去吧。」

16.

柯蒂斯一手握方向盤，一手拿著漢堡，邊開車邊吃晚餐。艾德加坐在副駕駛座，流著口水盯著漢堡，一點也不想忍到回家吃乾糧。柯蒂斯正要回去找傑克，交換一下彼此獲得的情報。朗姆羅和皮爾斯計畫做的事非同小可，無論如何都要制止他。天快黑了，照亮世界的不是太陽而換成了電燈。今晚街頭的氣氛很不尋常，山雨欲來，人人的腳步都變快了，盡量不待在街上。吸血鬼們要卸下這些日子來平和的偽裝，回復到他們熱愛殺戮的本性了。

快到家的時候，柯蒂斯接到考森的電話。

「我派人去查羅林斯，發現他剛剛在局裡的全國資料庫中查詢一個人。」考森的聲音有些抖，像是在快步行走，「他在查你的資料，柯蒂斯。」

局裡的每個部門都有一台電腦可以連進全國資料庫裡，如果你做過會被建檔的事就會出現在裡頭。上面有完整的訊息，指紋，個人資料，犯罪紀錄。任何一個警察都可以查，但需要輸入員警編號，而每一筆搜索都會被記錄下來。

「那表示他知道我住在哪裡。」柯蒂斯打著方向燈轉彎，他家就在下個路口了。「我正要回家拿東西。」

「我派兩個人去支援你。」

柯蒂斯停在車庫前，看著大門敞開的車庫，他的心臟幾乎停止跳動。「沒關係，先不用，再連絡。」

柯蒂斯衝進車庫。傑克不在裡面，朗姆羅也不在，只剩下被換過車牌的黑色廂型車靜靜停在柯蒂斯上次看見它的地方。傑克的假髮扔在工作檯上。

他轉身衝回公寓，艾德加緊跟在後。柯蒂斯家裡的大門僅是虛掩著，他推開門，沒有看到預期中被搜得亂七八糟的景象。無論是誰，他們知道要找的東西無法塞在抽屜夾層或衣櫥裡，所以也沒有花時間翻箱倒櫃。

柯蒂斯拿出和傑克聯絡的手機。等待接通的時候他在客廳裡走來走去，緊握著拳頭，想狠狠揍向某個人，朗姆羅那張臉是最適合的沙袋。電話接通，柯蒂斯幾乎放下心來。

「傑克？天啊！你到哪裡去了？我看到車庫門開著我還以為你出事了。」柯蒂斯急忙問，「你現在在哪裡？朗姆羅呢？」

「我們現在在哪裡啊？」朗姆羅的聲音就像毒蛇順著電話線溜過來咬住柯蒂斯的咽喉，「恐怕我不能告訴你耶，羅密歐。」

「幹！」柯蒂斯大叫一聲，「幹幹幹！」

「我也很高興聽到你的聲音。」朗姆羅大笑，不停地笑，笑得太久太誇張了，到了歇斯底里的地步，「我真希望能看到你現在的表情！」

「傑克在哪裡？你把他怎麼了！」柯蒂斯對著電話大吼。

朗姆羅笑到上氣不接下氣，「喔你......你是說你親愛的王子啊！別擔心別擔心，他很好，他好得不得了！之前他怎麼對我的，我就怎麼對他囉！很公平，他媽的太公平了！」

柯蒂斯聽見一聲響亮的巴掌聲伴隨朗姆羅停不下來的笑聲，他只想親手把朗姆羅掐死。「你敢傷害他，我不會放過你，我踏遍全世界也會找到你，我會讓你後悔的！」

「那就試試看啊！」朗姆羅聽起來很興奮，像是接受一項刺激的挑戰，「但在那之前，我會好好招待你的寶貝傑克，報答他之前這麼熱情的對待我。喔別擔心，我人很好的，我一定會讓你聽聽他臨死前的尖叫聲的。你想要影片嗎？你想要親眼看看他怎麼求我讓他快點死嗎？我會錄下來送你的，高清的喔。」

「去你媽的朗姆羅！你去死！幹！」柯蒂斯感到憤怒已經足以讓身體自燃，但除此之外他感到更多的是恐懼，他害怕傑克真的會死在九頭蛇的手裡。

「我好心再勸你一句，別想著去找你的族人幫忙。你以為吉利安會在乎一個吸血鬼的死活嗎？對他來說少一個是一個。塞拉斯就更別說了，當他知道是凡赫辛害他的兒子死翹翹，你認為他會做什麼呢？」朗姆羅刻意停頓下來，像是讓柯蒂斯有思考的時間，「你還是一個人享受這份痛苦吧。」

朗姆羅掛掉電話沒多久就傳來一張照片。傑克被綁住，嘴角和眼睛有傷，把頭撇向一邊。柯蒂斯拿舉起手邊一張餐桌椅，用力砸在地上。木頭碎片四濺，艾德加往後退了兩步，垂下尾巴。柯蒂斯跌坐在地板上。他很後悔，不該把傑克單獨留下，不該和他計畫這件愚蠢的行動，更不該讓事態一發不可收拾，越來越複雜。他看著自己不住顫抖的手，不停想到他和傑克第一次見面的夜晚。他走過去，跟傑克說要看他的證件。傑克看了他一眼，一開始不敢置信，之後笑了出來。柯蒂斯彷彿見到天使。

艾德加走過來，用鼻子碰碰他的手臂，然後把嘴裡咬著的東西放在他的腿邊。那是他的短柄手斧，柯蒂斯上一次用它是在三年前。那天，他們去接史蒂夫和他的咆哮小隊，他們把巴基從九頭蛇的魔爪下救了回來，一路披荊斬棘，終於回到凡赫辛守護的地盤。柯蒂斯那天和其他凡赫辛弟兄去接他們，為他們擋下追兵，讓巴基順利回主的榮光照耀之地。他拿起這把手斧，清楚記得自己砍了多少個九頭蛇的爪牙。他見到史蒂夫徹夜不眠地待在巴基的病床旁，握著巴基的手，說絕不會放棄他。他寧可和整個凡赫辛一族對立也要站在巴基的身邊。在遇見傑克之前，柯蒂斯不曾體驗過愛情，但在史蒂夫和巴基身上他見過愛情的模樣，那是一道沒有人可以忽視的光芒，現在柯蒂斯也沐浴其中。

而朗姆羅要把這光芒掐熄。

「你是要我去找史蒂夫吧？是嗎？」柯蒂斯摸摸艾德加背上的毛，「他會懂的，對吧？沒錯，史蒂夫會懂的。」

柯蒂斯站起來，現在沒有時間可以沮喪。

他開著車回到警局。夜幕低垂，那就表示吸血鬼們都醒了。柯蒂斯一路上聽見很多警車響著警笛在街道上奔馳而過，他的警用無線電也不停哇啦哇啦地調派勤務。警局裡的電話依舊很有活力地響個不停，達西手忙腳亂記下每一筆報案電話。每個人都在匆忙趕去某個地方，揮著手上的文件大叫。有個露出尖牙像醉漢一樣大吼的吸血鬼被兩個員警上銬帶了進來，嘴裡不停用最惡毒的話詛咒九頭蛇。柯蒂斯要艾德加自己找個不會絆倒人的地方待著去。

「哇，還真熱鬧。」

柯蒂斯回頭一看，發現是索爾，手上抓著兩隻被綁住手腳不停掙扎的地精。他提起其中一隻，「這兩隻在東區幾乎破壞了每一間房屋的草坪和花園。」

柯蒂斯四處張望，沒看見史蒂夫，倒是考森快步走來。「索爾，這裡有幾個案子需要處理。吸血鬼們現在正在城裡到處鬧，他們顯然也做了調查，跑到幾個朗姆羅常去的地方，去騷擾每一個和朗姆羅有過接觸的人。有人繞過警方，直接提供消息給塞拉斯，所以他們四處闖禍的範圍更大了。我們甚至監測到有不住在夏伊洛的吸血鬼進城，他們一定是被塞拉斯召來的。我需要你立刻趕去，別讓情況失控。」

「太好了，只要別讓我坐辦公桌看監視器什麼都好。」索爾把地精順手丟到一個路過的制服員警身上，「幫我把這兩隻混蛋扔進牢裡吧。能夠和吸血鬼們打一架真是太好了，今天都在驅魔不然就是抓蟲子，超無聊的。」

「那不是蟲子，是地精。」考森糾正他。

索爾不以為意。他轉動手臂，迫不及待要衝出去把鬧事的吸血鬼挨個揍一遍。他喜歡有形的對手，對於挑戰性有很高的要求，彷彿他喜歡被揍個鼻青臉腫似的。索爾的報告是每一個當主管的人的噩夢。「三點五十分，戳了那個王八蛋狼人的眼睛，然後抓回來。」這是他報告的風格。他並不笨，只是直來直往，不喜歡浪費時間在廢話和繁文縟節上。他奉行用行動代表一切，超高的破案率和擊敗的對手數讓上頭的人無可挑剔，除了寫作業以外。到後來每一個和他搭檔的人都會自動接下寫報告的工作。

克林特從樓梯三步併兩步跳了下來，手上還拿著裝有朗姆羅燒掉的紙片的證物袋，「你們看見娜塔莎了嗎？她說要幫我找個資料圖比對結果人就不見了。」

「我沒看見。」考森把資料交給索爾之後轉向柯蒂斯。「你家裡情況還好嗎？」

一點也不好，他媽的太不好了。「沒事。」柯蒂斯說。

考森點點頭離開了。克林特兩手插腰，用力嘆一口氣。

「嘿，你手上那個，」索爾把克林特的證物袋拿過來，「我......我覺得好像在哪裡看過。」

克林特抓住索爾的手臂，「真的？在哪裡看到的？」

索爾瞇起眼睛用力蹬著證物袋裡的紙片，像是它欠錢不還，「我想不起來。」

克林特搖晃他，「看在老天的份上！想啊！」

索爾和記憶陷入艱苦的奮戰，克林特則是焦躁煩人的啦啦隊。柯蒂斯離開他們。他現在需要見史蒂夫。結果他在轉角碰上巴基。

「史蒂夫要見你。」巴基說，沒有一點表情。

他帶著柯蒂斯走進樓梯間，轉身關上安全門。史蒂夫站在陰影裡的樓梯上，一動也不動，或許是因為燈光的關係，他看起來陰鬱嚴肅。

「我把吉姆傳給我的古籍翻譯看完了，」史蒂夫走下樓梯，一步步靠近柯蒂斯，「上面寫這個魔法的確需要很多超自然生物有魔力的血，但不是每個超自然生物的血都能用。它需要被詛咒的血，不潔的血，那表示，精靈的血不能用，我們凡赫辛的血更不能用。你知道這代表什麼嗎？代表朗姆羅根本沒有必要綁架T.J.。」

史蒂夫站在柯蒂斯面前。柯蒂斯注意到巴基守在安全門旁，雙手在胸前交叉，史蒂夫則堵在樓梯前。

史蒂夫繼續說，「我回去翻看T.J.的筆錄。他提到自己從廂型車滾下來脫困之後，把手上的銀鍊拆了下來，發現上面有九頭蛇的記號，感覺大事不妙，立刻跑到警局報警。問題是，T.J.怎麼會知道那是九頭蛇的記號？我們也是在冬兵投靠凡赫辛之後才逐漸有相關知識的，一般人根本不知如何辨識九頭蛇的標誌。我也不認為強尼會花時間教他。」

「T.J.撒謊，為什麼？讓我更不能理解的是，為什麼強尼也要撒謊？」史蒂夫瞪著柯蒂斯，「如果傑克真的是在他的店裡認識他的男朋友，透過他的地方約會，他不可能不知道！但他一開始卻否認。他後來說因為朗姆羅的身分敏感，所以他沒有說，但這是真的嗎？我不相信。強尼和我們離開燃燒酒吧回到警局的時候我請巴基去酒吧裡轉一轉，問一問，沒人見過朗姆羅和傑克在一起，倒是有個人說見過傑克和一個男子使眼色，一前一後離開。」

「他說和傑克說話的男人，白人，深色頭髮和眼珠，有鬍子，和傑克差不多高。」巴基緩緩靠近柯蒂斯，像一頭大貓悄聲無息靠近獵物，「朗姆羅符合前面幾項，但警局資料顯示他的身高五呎十吋，傑克的家人說傑克的身高大約是六呎。我想那不能算是差不多高。」

「一開始我們為什麼會把朗姆羅聯想成傑克的情人？蜜雪兒說傑克有個情人，而傑克設計了假的進化，有個和他親近到足以知道這個計畫的人把他挖了出來。最後是T.J.，他指認了朗姆羅，強尼證實這一點。之後我們發現朗姆羅是九頭蛇的信徒，和吸血鬼長老們聞到顛茄氣味的證詞相符。所以我們都認為朗姆羅就是傑克的情人和綁架者。」史蒂夫像一堵牆立在柯蒂斯面前，「但強尼和T.J.都在說謊，而顛茄的氣味？誰都可以讓自己身上沾到，只要他知道這氣味代表什麼就好了。這不是人人都會知道的事，也不是人人都知道即使在白天，吸血鬼長老們的感官也依舊運作著。」

巴基現在和史蒂夫站在一起，「強尼或許愛玩，但他知道事情輕重，他不會為了朗姆羅撒謊的。是什麼人讓他冒險在史蒂夫面前撒謊？」

「假設把傑克挖出來的另有其人，這個人知道吸血鬼長老可以透過來者身上的氣味分辨出這個人的物種，只有凡赫辛，他們聞不到。這個人可能是為了陷害九頭蛇信徒，也有可能是為了掩蓋自己無法被吸血鬼聞出來的問題，而帶著顛茄的氣味去挖墳。」史蒂夫看著柯蒂斯，他並不氣憤，眼中只有失望，「他和傑克聯手陷害朗姆羅。」

柯蒂斯沒有說話。他不需要。

「達西來上班的時候把這個放在你的桌上，因為怕今天很忙，碰不到你。我特地問了她，」史蒂夫從口袋裡掏出一個橘色的小瓶子，扔給柯蒂斯，「艾德加把藥倒到咖啡裡，所以她特地拿著空瓶，跑去找獸醫，想請醫生再開一份。醫生告訴她，這根本不是藥，而是寵物維他命。艾德加沒有生病，你說牠病了然後把牠帶出來，不能把牠留在家裡。你怕牠會受到傷害，還是怕牠傷害誰？」

柯蒂斯看著手裡的空藥瓶，想到艾德加曾經奮力跳起撲向傑克。他不能冒險，讓傑克和艾德加獨自共處一室。

「我想到蜜雪兒來報警的時候，艾德加非但沒有反應，還讓她摸牠。」史蒂夫的聲音稍微提高，就像所有揭露最後祕密的偵探一樣，「牠是狼，牠的母親是狼獵兵，就算牠還小，對吸血鬼的反應也應該要很激烈的。看看盾牌，第一次見到蜜雪兒時儘管知道她沒有威脅，還是差點撲上去咬她的咽喉。艾德加對蜜雪兒的氣味很熟悉，就算牠有疑慮，有你在身邊，牠知道這不是該攻擊的人。還記得嗎？蜜雪兒和傑克是雙胞胎，她說他們的氣味相近。」

「你是白人，深顏色的頭髮和眼珠，你的身高？六呎。天蛾人警報那晚朗姆羅是去燃燒酒吧隔壁的俱樂部臨檢，而你的勤務派遣是在燃燒酒吧。你是一個凡赫辛，和強尼很要好，強尼會為你撒謊，就像T.J.會為傑克撒謊。而你的狼熟悉傑克的氣味。」史蒂夫扔出這整件事的百萬大疑問，「你知道這代表什麼嗎？」

「那表示我才是傑克的情人。」柯蒂斯深呼吸一口氣，說出來的感覺真是太好了。「是，是我和傑克在燃燒酒吧相遇，是我和他談了半年的戀愛，是我拿了燃燒的顛茄燻過自己之後去把他從土裡挖出來。是我在他身上留下那些痕跡，而他愛極了。」

史蒂夫和巴基看起來愣住了。「你為什麼要叫巴基和我們一起去找吸血鬼長老？」

柯蒂斯還沒開口，巴基代替他回答了。「你當時身上有傑克的味道，需要冬兵的氣味掩蓋。」

柯蒂斯笑了，短促而無奈，「我能說什麼？我們正在熱戀。」

「傑克現在在哪裡？」史蒂夫問。

「我不知道。」柯蒂斯說。

史蒂夫伸手揪住柯蒂斯的領子，「你看見今晚夏伊洛亂成一團的樣子了嗎？柯蒂斯！快讓他回到家人身邊，這是阻止吸血鬼們全城作亂的唯一辦法。」

「傑克還說塞拉斯不愛他。」柯蒂斯真希望現在傑克就在身邊，那他就可以拿這件事取笑他，「塞拉斯苦心經營和善文明的形象在他當著全國人民的面威脅要虐殺朗姆羅的那一刻就全毀了！」

「傑克到底在哪裡？快讓他回家！」

「不！」柯蒂斯用力推開史蒂夫，「我不知道傑克在哪裡！就算我們找到他也不能讓他回家！」

柯蒂斯往後靠在牆上，「我們本來打算，讓傑克假裝去進化，我把他挖出來，我們可以一起生活，過了一兩百年都不會有人發現的，結果蜜雪兒竟然來報警。」

「她了解她的弟弟。」史蒂夫說。

「我們不是要陷害朗姆羅，他本來就要為這一切負責的。」柯蒂斯想到那個晚上，月亮躲在烏雲後，夏伊洛的街道飄著從河邊吹來的濕氣。「他襲擊了傑克。」

「他的確要綁架傑克。」

「對，傑克或任何一個班傑明家族的人都可以是他們的目標。可是塞拉斯和羅絲身邊有層層保鑣侍衛包圍著，而蜜雪兒，她從來不去危險的地方。」柯蒂斯說，「她乖乖接受吸血鬼的身分，乖乖接受父親的安排。有侍衛隨時跟在一旁也沒有關係，夜複一夜永無止境地醒來對她來說也能忍受。傑克......他不能。他拒絕人生從此就只有無止境的等待，他拒絕從此唯一能品嘗的只有血的味道。」

「他們盯上他，襲擊他，把他傷得很重。」柯蒂斯彷彿又見到傑克慘白的臉，生命隨著流乾的血一點點消失，喉嚨的傷口大得嚇人。「我只想要救他，所以......我餵他喝我的血。」

「餵吸血鬼喝凡赫辛的血？」巴基瞪大眼睛，「你可能會殺了他。」

「但他活下來了。我把他從墳裡挖出來之後，我們一直在調查朗姆羅，希望可以找到那些被綁架的吸血鬼，但他很小心，我們一無所獲。後來我回來工作，就碰到蜜雪兒來報案了。」

「傑克又是怎麼再度落到朗姆羅手裡的？」史蒂夫問。

「朗姆羅威脅我，要我當他在專案小組裡的眼線，否則就要公開我和傑克的事。蜜雪兒報警的隔天晚上，傑克約他出來，假裝和他談條件，他知道朗姆羅會『把握機會』的，」柯蒂斯笑了，傑克的大膽讓他意外，而且興奮。「朗姆羅果然抓了他，把他帶到農場。他殺了農場的人，反過來抓住朗姆羅，要T.J.假裝被綁架未遂，才能讓你們注意到朗姆羅。」

「打匿名電話報警的也是傑克吧？」史蒂夫說。

「要等到你們慢慢查到農場太晚了，那些吸血鬼是他的子民，他不能看著他們受困卻不做任何事。」柯蒂斯握緊拳頭，「我們把朗姆羅關在車庫裡，我和傑克討論了一下之後就又出來了。傑克告訴我，他發現朗姆羅和皮爾斯有往來，我就藉著查帳的機會進去他的房子，發現我給你看的九頭蛇記號，還從他的地下室拖出一隻山洞吸血鬼，現在藏在強尼的倉庫裡。我剛剛回家，發現傑克和朗姆羅都失蹤了。我打電話給傑克，是朗姆羅接的。考森說羅林斯查了我的資料，我想是他去了我家，找到朗姆羅和傑克的。但我不知道他是如何發現朗姆羅被關在我的車庫裡。」

史蒂夫望著他，「你應該要早一點告訴我們的。」

「我不曉得你們會有什麼反應！更重要的是我不知道吉利安有什麼反應！傑克是吸血鬼而我是凡赫辛！」柯蒂斯握拳搥向牆壁，拉高音量，希望他們能聽見他的無助，「我只想跟他在一起而已。所有的人裡面，我以為你會懂，史蒂夫，巴基，我以為你們會懂。」

史蒂夫沒有說話，他在考慮。而巴基則想到一個問題，「你說你從皮爾斯的地下室裡捕獲一隻山洞吸血鬼，藏在強尼的倉庫裡。你要它做什麼？」

柯蒂斯深呼吸，「這就是我一直猶豫要不要告訴你們的原因了。傑克......變得不一樣了。」

 

 

\--待續--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過了將近一年終於完結了，希望你們喜歡。

 

17.

 

一整晚，柯蒂斯都在試著尋找傑克的下落。他沒浪費時間去追蹤電話，因為最後可能只會在臭水溝裡找到一隻拋棄式手機。他調出公寓路口的監視器，搜尋羅林斯和朗姆羅的行蹤。這是笨方法，卻是他目前能做的。只是沒多久，連這件事也做不了，因為夏伊洛此刻的狀態，和全城著火沒有兩樣。柯蒂斯和隊友們，幾乎所有警局的人都上街頭去支援，凡赫辛們也全員出動。

 

因為吸血鬼們傾巢而出。

 

朗姆羅常去的酒吧被燒了，他加入會員的健身中心被砸爛，老闆被揍得遍體麟傷，他的鄰居被恐嚇威脅，城裡每間巫術材料店和書店無論有沒有牌照都被騷擾。暴怒中的吸血鬼是很可怕的，他們力大無窮，速度又快，發怒的時候像暴衝中的犀牛。雖然他們的目標只是朗姆羅和九頭蛇信徒，但也足夠嚇人了。

 

新聞呼籲民眾留在家中，記者追著尼克跑，還有一些吸血鬼在警察局門口舉牌抗議，甚至有議員向州長和市長提出調派國民警衛隊進駐夏伊洛和實施宵禁的請求。警局的監獄裡塞滿大吵大鬧的吸血鬼，吉利安下令凡赫辛們在逮捕吸血鬼的過程中不能下殺手，所以吸血鬼們還能活著坐牢。精靈大使哈蒙和夏伊洛市長居中協調，代替大家勸說塞拉斯冷靜。但國王的怒火一發不可收拾。人人一邊感到害怕，一方面又會想到，如果今天陷入危險的是自己的孩子，是否又真能冷靜。

 

當吸血鬼們因為柯蒂斯手掌的火焰而燙傷驚叫時，他總想到傑克。憂鬱的傑克，冰冷的傑克，美麗的傑克，喜歡柯蒂斯的傑克。他們在地下室的第一次「約會」是那麼糟，他還是約柯蒂斯去散步。可是街上這些露出獠牙的無賴，他們就只是找個藉口發洩這些年來被抑制的野性和噬血的渴望。他們被要求當好人，好公民，工作，納稅，喝人造血，收起獠牙，露出無害的微笑，但他們的胸膛裡積壓的是想用牙齒撕開血管，感受溫熱的血液隨心跳漫入嘴裡的快感。柯蒂斯懷疑他們有誰真的在乎傑克的生死。對他們來說更多的是面子的問題。

 

一夜下來，兵荒馬亂，但沒有解決任何事。太陽升起的時候，夏伊洛鬆了一口氣。每個人都累壞了，史蒂夫要求大家回去休息一下，柯蒂斯不願意。

 

「至少去躺一下，睡個一小時，」史蒂夫看起來不太疲憊，儘管這幾天他可能也沒睡多久，「我回大宅找吉利安。」

 

柯蒂斯已經把他知道的每一件事完整交代。「你要告訴他。」

 

「我明白你的顧慮，但現在我們需要幫助。我會說服他的。」史蒂夫說。他的保證讓柯蒂斯安心一點點，但也就只有一點點。想到傑克還在朗姆羅手上，命在旦夕，他就心如刀割，在恐懼的想像裡慢慢崩潰。

 

他們的辦公室裡有一張接待客人用的沙發，柯蒂斯躺下來，把外套蓋在臉上。他原本以為自己會睡不著，沒想到一下子就陷入昏迷。

 

他夢見像硬幣般又圓又大的月亮高高掛在天上。

 

那天晚上，他和傑克沿著河岸散步。他用沒有火焰的手和傑克十指交纏，像是握了塊冰在手心裡。傑克心情很好，手上拿一瓶帶著香橙干邑的人血，因為微醺和性愛後的滿足而輕飄飄的。帶酒的人血供應者在抽血前滴水未進，也不吃任何東西，只喝香橙干邑。最後送到傑克手上這瓶，價錢大約是柯蒂斯三個月的薪水。而性愛就便宜多了，柯蒂斯免費大放送。

 

「我喜歡看日出，柯蒂斯，我不會用曾經喜歡，我現在依然喜歡。」傑克像個孩子一樣晃著柯蒂斯的手說，「我把YouTube上有關日出的影片都看了一次，之後又把日落的影片都看了一次。」

 

柯蒂斯想了很久才說。「你當初沒有選擇。」

 

「父親習慣了當做決定的人。」傑克提起酒瓶，灌了一口。「我恨他剝奪我的日出和日落，恨他剝奪我的溫度。」

 

如果是發生在柯蒂斯自己身上，他大概會很不爽，非常不爽，但現在似乎不是火上添油的時候。「他只是想把家人留在身邊。有哪個父母會不希望看到孩子健康長壽的？任何一個父母都不希望看到孩子死在自己前頭。」

 

傑克停下腳步。「那未免也太長壽了，太長了。」傑克鬆開手，在眼前亂揮，看起來醉了，「算了，我們不要討論這種事，你大概會覺得很掃興。」

 

「嘿，」柯蒂斯把他拉向自己。「你可以跟我討論任何事，開心的不開心的，我願意當你的垃圾桶。」

 

傑克伸手摸了摸柯蒂斯的鬍子，「你真好。」

 

柯蒂斯靠近傑克的臉想親吻他，傑克卻突然把頭轉開。「你聽見了嗎？」

 

柯蒂斯能聽見車聲，還有風吹過他們的耳邊。「沒有，你聽見什麼？」

 

傑克跑向河邊，距離掉進水裡只有半步。他靜止不動，接著轉過來。「有一天，我感到意志消沉，整個世界變得冰冷。只要想到你，和你今夜的模樣，我就重燃希望。」

 

柯蒂斯笑了出來。傑克的歌聲很普通，拍子有點亂，但他的笑容就像點燃了黑夜的燦爛煙火。柯蒂斯現在也聽到音樂了，隨著緩緩靠近的夜間渡輪而來。

 

「跟我跳舞，來啊！」傑克拉著柯蒂斯的手放到自己的腰間。酒精釋放他的熱情，融化他的冷酷，他臉上的表情單純得讓柯蒂斯心動不已。柯蒂斯摟著他，隨著音樂移動腳步。

 

「你溫暖的笑容讓你看起來那麼可愛。」柯蒂斯跟著唱，傑克咯咯笑起來。「你的臉頰多麼柔軟。」

 

柯蒂斯親吻傑克的臉頰，搖晃他們的身體，「我別無選擇，只能去愛你，和你今夜的模樣。」

 

點綴著閃閃燈光的渡輪從河中央緩緩滑過，船上的人端著酒杯在音樂聲中大笑。柯蒂斯感覺像是加入他們的派對，和他們一樣無憂無慮，摟著心愛的人，輕快地跳著舞。

 

「我見過他，」傑克把頭靠在柯蒂斯的肩上。「法蘭克‧辛納屈，上個世紀60年代，在拉斯維加斯，他和他的鼠黨登台演出，台下的女孩子像瘋了一樣尖叫。後來我還在賭桌旁遇到他。天啊，他很會唱歌，但不會玩撲克牌。」

 

「我試著想像你在60年代是什麼模樣。」

 

「就是現在這個模樣。」傑克的身體放鬆，柯蒂斯把他抱得更緊一點，「我每晚往桌上扔大把大把的籌碼，請每個人喝酒，讓美麗的拜金女郎往我手上的骰子吹氣。我假裝喝得很醉，其實酒都灑了。我把籌碼撒向空中讓大家跳起來撿，蹲在地上擠成一團，然後大喊聖誕快樂，那時候才八月。父親知道之後氣死了，我看他生氣的樣子卻開心極了。」

 

「快樂時光啊。」

 

「其實我一點也不快樂，柯蒂斯，那麼多人圍在我身邊，我卻感覺很寂寞。我已經很久沒有感覺到快樂了。」傑克抬起頭來望著柯蒂斯。「直到現在。」

 

柯蒂斯知道自己愛上了他。

 

渡輪緩緩駛離，樂聲越來越小，被晚風吹散，柯蒂斯和傑克依舊相擁慢舞。他們能和彼此相處的時間和一般人比起來，整整少了一半，對於戀愛中的人而言無疑是折磨。但就因為得來不易所以珍貴，他們兩人身分上的衝突更放大刺激。和傑克在一起的每分每秒對柯蒂斯來說都像是冒險。

 

今晚的冒險卻滲入一絲腥味，從野獸身上散發出來。

 

柯蒂斯把一臉錯愕的傑克推開。他抬起頭，深呼吸一口氣，看著淋滿蜂蜜般的圓月。「看來有人沒遵守宵禁的規定喔。」

 

傑克看看四周。「怎麼了？」

 

柯蒂斯抓起傑克的手，往氣味飄來的反方向快步離開。他們能聽見有人在大喊，追逐的凌亂腳步聲越來越近，還有一聲挑釁似的狼嚎。濃重的氣味像一陣霧四處飄散。柯蒂斯拉著傑克停住，轉身看見身形巨大的狼往他們衝過來。

 

「壞孩子。」柯蒂斯把傑克推進堆放在一起的貨櫃陰影之下，然後脫下手套。「你老媽會氣死！」

 

當狼人撞過來的時候柯蒂斯用他有火焰的手往牠的臉上用力揮出一拳，狼人吃痛地朝他大吼，柯蒂斯抓著牠的脖子把牠摔到地上。牠爬起來時看見站在一旁的傑克，向他嚎了一聲。

 

柯蒂斯拽著牠的毛茸茸又肥厚的尾巴往後拖，用力一甩，把不守宵禁又倒楣撞進凡赫辛懷裡的狼人扔進河裡。

 

追兵趕來，是河岸附近的警局員警。柯蒂斯朝他們露出自己手掌上的火焰，和秀出警徽一樣的作用。他們站在河邊，其中一位員警拿著擴音器。「好了你個死小鬼趕快給我游上來！」

 

狼人擺動四隻腿，開始往下游的地方划過去。

 

「喔幹！」員警們有的跳進河裡，有的在岸邊跟著。「牠要跑了快抓住牠！」

 

柯蒂斯沒有跟上去，他趁著所有人都去追狼人的時候找到傑克。他們狂奔在河岸邊，直到人聲逐漸淡去，才停下來大口喘氣。當然，喘的只有柯蒂斯一個人。傑克大笑著。

 

「喔柯蒂斯。」傑克走過來捧著柯蒂斯的臉。「我就知道你會保護我。」

 

「我當然會。」柯蒂斯靠近傑克，想索要他的獎賞。「你知道我一定會保護你。」

 

傑克伸手給他一巴掌，然後拼命搖晃他。「醒醒！」

 

「傑克？」

 

「喂，你還活著嗎？」傑克用不是他的聲音說。他大力搖晃柯蒂斯，差點沒把柯蒂斯搖到跌在地上。柯蒂斯睜開眼，從夢裡爬回來，發現是洛基在搖他。艾德加則在地板上睡得四腳朝天。

 

洛基把一張紙塞進他的手裡。「我找不到克林特，你拿給他。」

 

柯蒂斯揉揉眼睛，看洛基散步般晃了出去。洛基給他的是一張傳單，宣傳一個正在各鄉鎮開巡迴佈道會的牧師。傳單上寫著「見證奇蹟！」

 

柯蒂斯有些摸不著頭緒。他看了傳單很久，直到看見邊框。他猛然站起來。

 

一個早班的隊員走進來，柯蒂斯抓住他，「有看見克林特嗎？」

 

對方告訴他克林特在檢驗室裡，柯蒂斯立刻衝上樓。他在其中一間檢驗室中找到克林特。克林特沒有回家，還在和那張碎片奮鬥。他坐在辦公椅上，睡得頭往後仰，嘴巴開開的，幸好電腦不需要睡覺，還在比對圖庫。桌上有兩個紅牛的空瓶。

 

「克林特，醒醒！洛基要我拿給你的。」柯蒂斯搖醒克林特之後把傳單遞到他的鼻子底下，「是朗姆羅燒掉那張吧？」

 

克林特一臉迷惘，看著柯蒂斯彷彿他在說火星話。之後終於清醒過來時跳了起來，「對啦！就是這張啦！」

 

他們一起跑下樓，洛基已經不在辦公室裡。櫃檯員警告訴他們洛基和索爾到對面的快餐店吃早餐了。他們衝過停車場和馬路，推開快餐店的玻璃門。索爾和洛基坐在卡座裡，桌上擺滿食物。索爾先看見他們，舉起手，「嘿！這裡這裡！」

 

餐廳裡現在擠滿了吃早餐和外帶咖啡的警察。經過昨晚的折騰，人人看起來累得背都彎了。這家餐廳開了二十五年，因為就在警局對面，食物便宜又好吃，所以有很多警察光顧。數不清的警察在這家餐廳裡灌下咖啡，狼吞虎嚥吃掉連續執勤十四個小時之後的第一餐，討論案情，吵架，慶祝退休或哀悼死亡。小隊的成員也常在下班之後過來吃點東西，喝咖啡，餐廳的員工都認識他們。柯蒂斯和克林特閃過來往的人來到索爾和洛基桌旁。

 

「坐下，吃點東西。」索爾把兩塊培根用叉子捲在一起之後塞進嘴巴裡。他看起來精神奕奕，一點也不像在街上打了一晚吸血鬼的樣子。洛基則捧著咖啡杯，悠哉地輕啜一口。餐廳女侍拿著咖啡壺走過來，還帶了兩個杯子，為柯蒂斯和克林特倒了咖啡。

 

「謝了妮娜，不過我們很快就要走。」柯蒂斯說。

 

「總有時間喝杯咖啡。」女侍妮娜說。「昨晚都辛苦了，這是老闆請你們的。」

 

「謝了。」柯蒂斯朝站在櫃台的老闆點頭示意。他坐在索爾旁邊，克林特則擠進洛基旁的位置。索爾把盤子推到柯蒂斯和克林特面前，「吃飽才有力氣揍九頭蛇，快吃。」

 

克林特拿起一根乾淨的叉子吃炒蛋，柯蒂斯則拿著傳單。「洛基，這傳單是怎麼回事？」

 

「還能怎麼回事？你們不就在找這個嗎？」洛基一臉柯蒂斯很笨的樣子。

 

「你怎麼找到的？」

 

「呵呵，不就昨天我覺得好像在哪裡看過克林特那張破紙嘛。」索爾舉起他的兒童用塑膠水杯喝了一口咖啡。自從有一次他因為抓到一隻稀有而且兇悍的獅鷲太過興奮，把喝完咖啡的馬克杯摔在地上之後，快餐店老闆就特地為索爾準備了兒童用塑膠杯，杯身是鮮豔的黃色，上頭還有跳舞的大象，很耐摔。沒想到索爾還滿喜歡的，以他在快餐店裡有自己專用的杯子為榮。

 

「你終於想起來了。」克林特說，他的雙頰因為塞滿吐司而鼓起。

 

「並沒有，是我想起來的。」洛基強調。「我昨天和索爾去了兩個鬧鬼的房子。沒什麼難的，都是一些低階的骯髒靈魂。但兩家人彼此認識，」洛基指著傳單，「而他們都有去過這個西維爾牧師的佈道大會。」

 

傳單上印了幾句標語，歡迎大家來感受神的力量。有一張西維爾牧師的照片，他是個光頭，戴著細邊的眼鏡，看起來更像個會計師而非神職人員。上面的時間是上個禮拜六，地點是南方一座小鎮。

 

「他們都是很虔誠的人，家裡有十字架，聖經，聖母像，我們到的時候一直在祈禱。」洛基露出一個難以忍受的表情，「我不認為他們有那麼會演。」

 

「除非他們不知道自己敬拜的是什麼。」柯蒂斯說。

 

「如果你崇拜髒東西，就會引來髒東西。」洛基看起來有點不耐煩，但他永遠都是如此。如果他開始表現出熱心勤快的樣子那大家皮就要繃緊一點了。

 

「所以他們家就鬧鬼啦，哈哈。」索爾開心地做出總結，「你看洛基是不是很聰明？弟弟，我真的覺得你該加入我們，你可是跟當今最偉大的女巫也就是我們的母親學習魔法的耶。」

 

「加入你們？我寧可吃掉自己的鞋子。」洛基嗤之以鼻。

 

「朗姆羅燒掉他的傳單，會不會是要下咒啊？」克林特問。「或者他們打算攻擊佈道會呢？有人聽過西維爾牧師嗎？」

 

柯蒂斯搖搖頭，這時他看見巴基推門走了進來。巴基戴著墨鏡，有一撮頭髮翹起來，打了一個大大哈欠的他跟櫃檯點一杯大杯咖啡外帶。不過他和冬兵好像為了要不要加牛奶而有點爭執。

 

「嘿！巴基！」索爾又朝他舉起手，「這裡這裡！」

 

巴基拖著腳步走過來，「你們都沒回家啊？」

 

「吃完我還要回警局。」索爾精神飽滿地說。「妮娜！再來一份早餐給巴基！特大份的！巴基你坐下。」

 

巴基拉來一張椅子，把自己摔在上頭，聽大家叨叨絮絮昨晚的混亂。索爾比手畫腳地描述自己一個人打四個吸血鬼的英勇事蹟。對他來說，吸血鬼太嬌嫩了，他得小心不要一拳打穿他們的胸膛，引起更多外交危機就不好了。妮娜放下巴基的早餐，對這群像小學生一樣吵鬧的男人抱以寬容的微笑。

 

洛基放下咖啡杯。「我可要回家了，熬夜對皮膚很不好。」

 

「你應該注意的不是皮膚，而是......」克林特比了比自己的頭髮。最近開始有掉髮問題的洛基拿起一根叉子用力刺他的手背，讓克林特痛得後悔自己的嘴巴沒有柵欄。

 

「史蒂夫呢？」柯蒂斯終於抓到機會問。史蒂夫天亮之後就回大宅了，無論他打算對吉利安說什麼，而吉利安又打算怎麼做，現在應該都有結果了。

 

「我都不知道該怎麼說史蒂夫了，他都不休息。」巴基的語氣充滿無奈。「他這幾天很辛苦，都沒有好好吃飯，也睡得不多。」

 

「他是笨蛋。」冬兵突然冒出來。克林特揉了揉鼻子，那股硫磺味畢竟有些刺鼻。

 

「是不是？」巴基對著身旁的空氣說。接著轉過來面對大家。「他是很強壯，但也不能總是不顧自己的身體健康。」

 

「要吃東西。」冬兵又說。

 

巴基把一大匙炒蛋鏟進嘴裡。「沒錯，汽車也要加油啊。」

 

他們旁若無人地交談，對不在場的史蒂夫不愛惜自己健康的頑固行為進行了猛烈的批評。柯蒂斯可以想像史蒂夫面對雙倍嘮叨的時候會如何陪笑和安撫。他的愛很多，足夠分給兩個靈魂。巴基和冬兵聊著聊著突然笑了起來。那就像是合唱團二重唱一樣，兩道笑聲交疊在一起。巴基的笑清澈飛揚，冬兵則發出某種機械太久沒運轉需要在齒輪上點潤滑油的聲響。

 

「你們別老是這樣。」洛基提醒他們。「別人會覺得你瘋了，精神分裂之類的。」

 

索爾、克林特和柯蒂斯都停下手邊的動作。從來沒有人敢當著巴基和冬兵的面這樣說，除了大家都習慣了他們怪異的共生關係，也不想傷了巴基的心。更重要的是史蒂夫會很不高興。

 

「我們不在乎。」巴基和冬兵異口同聲說。然後冬兵加了一句。「少管閒事。」

 

巴基拍拍自己的左手臂。「別這樣，洛基是為我們好。」

 

索爾笑得像雷鳴一樣。「是的，弟弟總是很兇的樣子，其實他的心很柔軟。」

 

洛基聳肩，裝做自己沒有因為被稱讚而開心。「你別汙衊我，我可是有鐵石心腸的冰霜巨人。」

 

克林特實在忍不住。「侏儒冰霜巨人。」洛基用力踩了他一腳。

 

「我不是問史蒂夫有沒有吃飯睡覺。」柯蒂斯急著讓因為哇哇大叫的克林特而笑得開心的巴基把注意力拉回來。「我是問他回去大宅之後，有沒有......你知道我問什麼。」

 

「他可以自己去問他。」巴基指著對街的警局。「他回來上班了，連瞇個十分鐘都不願意，我還得逼他吃些維他命。」

 

「大笨蛋。」冬兵咕噥了一句。柯蒂斯聽得出他冷冷的語氣裡有讓人很難忽略的關懷。

 

18.

 

柯蒂斯跑回辦公室找史蒂夫，問他吉利安的反應。史蒂夫只說吉利安答應會考慮，但他還沒有決定。吉利安很驚訝，那是當然的，生氣？也有，但史蒂夫說他試著說服吉利安幫忙。看過史蒂夫在長老大會上為巴基辯護的表現，柯蒂斯對於史帝夫的說服力充滿憂慮。

 

柯蒂斯把西維爾牧師的傳單拿給史蒂夫看。史蒂夫皺著眉，把還待在辦公室沒有回去的人找來，分配他們工作。直到下午，小隊的人才重新在辦公室集合。

 

「法官聽到是九頭蛇，搜索令就簽得很快。」山姆拿起一份資料，「我們調出皮爾斯公司和個人的帳戶，發現他很常以個人名義做出捐款。有好幾個公益團體，還有一個西維爾牧師的教會。我們找到幾個皮爾斯社交圈裡的人，有兩個人說皮爾斯和他們介紹過西維爾牧師，邀請他們去聽他的佈道大會。」

 

「因為西維爾牧師會做信仰治療。」史考特接著說，「他從前年開始辦巡迴佈道會，一開始沒什麼人參加，因為他沒沒無聞，可是他治癒了很多人，越來越多人知道他。」

 

史蒂夫接過山姆的資料。「他不在凡赫辛的監管之下嗎？所有的靈療者都需要經過凡赫辛的認證。」

 

「沒有，因為他才剛要緩緩升起而已，在那之前他一直不在凡赫辛的雷達圖上。」娜塔莎讓史蒂夫看她的電腦螢幕。「我在YouTube上找到幾個他的影片。他不是每次都會治療信徒，也沒有來者不拒。」

 

影片裡的西維爾牧師一手拿著麥克風，一手按在一個男人的眼睛上。他語氣激動，要男人和他一起禱告。他們大喊著主，大聲請求祂的協助。他們喊得面紅耳赤，聲嘶力竭，身邊的人搖晃抖動著，像某種癲癇症發作，哭著大吼大叫。最後，西維爾牧師拿開他的手，男人睜開眼睛。

 

「我看見了！二十五年了我終於又看見了！」男人哭喊。

 

「這麼厲害的靈療者憑空出現，事前沒有半點徵兆？我不相信。」史蒂夫說。

 

巴基站在史蒂夫的身邊，捏捏彼此的手。「除非他的天賦非天主所賜與，而是來自其他力量。」

 

「我只知道，我拿幾個他的影片去跑人臉辨識搜索。」娜塔莎敲敲鍵盤。「看看誰在現場？」

 

螢幕上出現皮爾斯站在距離歇斯底里的人群有點遠的地方，隨著眾人拍手，微笑。接著換到另一場。「這一場佈道會皮爾斯不在，西維爾牧師也沒有做信仰治療，但是你看，朗姆羅在這裡，還有羅林斯。」娜塔莎指著羅林斯身旁一個模糊的身影，「這是另一個重案組的警探嗎？」

 

「通知考森，立刻去逮捕他。」史蒂夫對史考特說。史考特推開圍在一旁的人群，衝到一張桌子旁拿起電話。柯蒂斯看著影片裡的朗姆羅，他看上去相當專注，臉上寫滿虔敬的喜悅，彷彿西維爾展現的力量令他動容。他是有信仰的人，但他信仰的是月球的暗面。西維爾牧師絕不會是主的牧羊人。

 

「昨天洛基和索爾處理的兩個驅魔案件，」柯蒂斯拿出洛基交給他的傳單給大家看。「兩家人都去了西維爾牧師的佈道會。洛基說，如果你崇拜髒東西，就會引來髒東西。」

 

布魯斯點點頭。「就像腐肉引來蒼蠅。追蹤這些西維爾牧師治療過的人，他們一定有相當嚴重的後遺症，自殺、突發精神疾病、附魔、重大傷病，他們必須立刻接受淨化，在一切都太晚之前。」

 

「旺達，你去辦吧。」史蒂夫說。一直等著史蒂夫分配工作的旺達立刻跑回自己的桌子前。

 

「假設我們用被詛咒的血煉製九頭蛇行走人間的載體這個推論是正確的。朗姆羅、」史蒂夫拿起朗姆羅的照片，用磁鐵黏在白板上。「羅林斯、皮爾斯，還有一名重案組的警探是目前已知的信徒。」史蒂夫把這些人的照片貼成一個圈，最後把西維爾牧師放在最中央。「西維爾牧師，可以利用九頭蛇的力量做治療，他一定是被選定的載體。能查到他的下一個行程嗎？」

 

娜塔莎將螢幕轉過來，上面是這次西維爾牧師佈道大會的日期和地點列表。「我猜即使是邪教也需要網路宣傳吧。」

 

「紅骷髏。」冬兵突然透過巴基的嘴巴說，「筆記本。」

 

史蒂夫找到朗姆羅筆記本的翻拍檔，讓疑似是行程表那一頁顯示在螢幕上。「和網路上公布的佈道大會時間、地點，對得上。」

 

柯蒂斯想起皮爾斯要他把傑克帶去找紅骷髏。「傑克被帶去找他了。」

 

「明天在非利士有一場。」史蒂夫說。他回到自己的桌上去敲打鍵盤。菲利士是夏伊洛南方的一座小城鎮，兩地相距五小時的車程。史蒂夫拿起電話，一邊看著他的電腦一邊撥號，做手勢要大家安靜。

 

「是克拉克警長嗎？嗨，我是迦特鎮的鎮長秘書羅傑斯。」史蒂夫指著行程表，迦特鎮是西維爾牧師在非利士鎮之後的下一站。史蒂夫模仿一口流利的南方口音。「我一整天都試著聯絡西維爾牧師的助理，他們下個禮拜要在鎮上辦佈道大會，我們有一些申請文件的問題要跟他確認，但他都沒有接電話。請問他們現在在鎮上了嗎？我要怎麼連絡上他們？」

 

史蒂夫一邊聽一邊點頭。「設備已經到了正在架？牧師本人還沒到？好吧。那今晚他們會住在非利士鎮上吧......那他們會下榻在哪間旅館？我想留個言給他......嗯嗯我懂了......我們也很期待，鎮上很少有大型活動......謝謝你，警長，感激不盡。」

 

史蒂夫掛上電話。「小鎮警長沒什麼戒心。他們今晚會住在鎮上唯一的一間旅館，說今天旅館大客滿，塞滿了前來參加佈道大會的人。」

 

「大家都瘋了。」娜塔莎盯著電腦螢幕，手指在滑鼠滾輪上撥動。「他們在社群媒體上宣布，西維爾牧師明天會為每一個人治療，不會有任何名額限制。之前的佈道大會都有人數限制。」

 

「獻祭。」冬兵又冒了出來。大家都為這句沒頭沒腦的話而疑惑的時候，史蒂夫站了起來。

 

「森田探員寄來的報告有寫，他們要召喚九頭蛇降臨，除了要用被詛咒的血加強載體的承受力，還要大量的生命獻祭。」史帝夫的臉上浮現怒意。「他們要盡可能吸引越多人到場越好。」

 

在場有幾個人罵了髒話。

 

「現在要向尼克報告來調動警力了嗎？」布魯斯問。

 

柯蒂斯看著每一個人。他們都為即將到來的死傷憂心忡忡，但沒人想到傑克。「傑克還在他們手上！」

 

柯蒂斯突如其來的激動換來幾個懷疑的眼神。史蒂夫示意柯蒂斯冷靜。「他們還沒到菲利士，如果我們現在就大批人馬出發，會打草驚蛇的，他們或許也有人在監視著警局，別忘了可能還有他們的同夥沒有被發現，潛伏在我們之中。而且沒錯，傑克還在他們手中，他的血應該是整個血的儀式裡最後一道程序。」

 

「他也有可能已經死了，他們只需要他的血。」山姆說。柯蒂斯知道他說的是對的，的確有可能，但柯蒂斯仍想因為山姆大聲說出傑克死亡的可能性而揍他一拳。

 

「你們都準備一下，晚一點出發。除了我們小隊，其他部門的人不能相信。皮爾斯他們不知道我們已經發現西維爾牧師，這會是我們的優勢。」史蒂夫往外走。「都去睡一下。柯蒂斯，你跟我來。」

 

19.

 

柯蒂斯瞪著自己的手機，傑克已死的畫面在腦海裡揮之不去。他有可能全身的血被抽乾，趴在哪個發臭的房間地板上，一點一點失去意識；他也有可能被朗姆羅一頓折磨之後，燒成一根火柱；或者拿木樁刺進他的胸口，擠碎已經兩百年沒有跳動的心臟，讓他化作一片片碎屑，從終於真正死透的身體上剝落。柯蒂斯快瘋了，但他必須鎮定。

 

他打了皮爾斯的電話。用自己的手機，打到皮爾斯的手機上。皮爾斯接起來的時候柯蒂斯有些驚訝，也很振奮。

 

「我知道傑克在你手上。」柯蒂斯開門見山說。

 

皮爾斯笑了。「你一點廢話都不想講，艾佛瑞特探員。」

 

「是你叫羅林斯查我的地址，然後找到傑克和朗姆羅的吧？這是唯一的可能。」柯蒂斯緊握著手機。「我是怎麼被你逮到的？」

 

「你傳了九頭蛇萬歲。」皮爾斯的聲音不疾不徐。「我們不會用簡訊這樣說，那太不敬了。」

 

柯蒂斯閉上眼睛。「你只想要拿傑克的血去賣，那就抽一些，別讓他死了，放他回家。」

 

「我不怕吸血鬼們。」

 

「我不是說塞拉斯的懸賞令，我是說，讓傑克活著，我跟你交換你很想要的東西。」

 

「你不知道我想要什麼。」

 

我知道你想要什麼，我知道你這個王八蛋想要什麼，而我絕不會讓你得手。柯蒂斯繼續說。「冬兵。」

 

皮爾斯沉默了一會。「你的族人會為了你的背叛而永遠囚禁你，甚至處死。」

 

「我會和傑克遠走高飛，躲到他們找不到的地方。」

 

「你不喜歡說廢話，卻很天真。我怎麼知道你不會帶來一整個夏伊洛警察局的警力？」

 

「因為吉利安絕不會同意我和一個吸血鬼在一起，塞拉斯也不會同意他的兒子和一個凡赫辛在一起。」柯蒂斯沒有說謊。「我可以為了和傑克在一起做任何事。」

 

「我想這愚蠢的行為就是所謂的愛吧。」

 

「你愛過什麼嗎？」

 

「沒有。」皮爾斯很快說。但他又補上一句。「我想我對我主的敬拜算是吧。」

 

「那你就不比我聰明到哪裡去。多抽幾管他的血，夠你賣個好價錢逍遙過下半輩子，沒人知道你參與了，他們只知道朗姆羅。」柯蒂斯咬牙切齒。「讓傑克活下來，跟我換冬兵，你沒有損失。」

 

「我們的確需要冬兵。」皮爾斯說。「好吧。」

 

掛掉電話之前，皮爾斯告訴柯蒂斯去非利士鎮上的太陽旅館找他。皮爾斯聽起來很有自信，他大概認為，九頭蛇就快要降臨，一切都無關緊要了，因為他的神會為他除去所有威脅。現在將近凌晨一點，出發到非利士鎮，正好是快日出的時候。他打開後車廂，讓一直站在一旁聽著的巴基爬進去。

 

「你沒必要先躲在後車廂。」柯蒂斯說。

 

「他們可能有眼線。」巴基說，他舉起雙手。「綁起來，裝得像一點。」

 

柯蒂斯拿出束帶捆住巴基的手腕，束帶上有一個未完成的束縛咒語，但光是肉眼看不出來到底有沒有效。「史蒂夫會殺了我。」

 

「史蒂夫要你別擔心我，專注救傑克就好。」巴基扭動身體，想找個比較舒服的角度側躺著。

 

「他還真放得下心。」

 

「我知道他會很擔心，史蒂夫永遠都愛操心。」巴基的聲音裡有濃濃的愛意。「但他知道我能處理。可是傑克，他需要你。」

 

「他需要我。」柯蒂斯關上後車廂。

 

柯蒂斯開著車駛進漆黑的夜，後車廂裡塞著他的籌碼，艾德加則坐在副駕駛座上。艾德加沒有抓癢或舔自己的皮毛，也沒有捲成一團睡覺打呼，或是纏著柯蒂斯要點心，而是專注盯著眼前不斷向前鋪展的公路，彷彿牠在一夜之間長大了，想起自己是一頭狼，母親狼獵兵的血液在牠身體裡甦醒。柯蒂斯寧可牠不要跟來，但無論艾德加如何懶散，柯蒂斯依舊是牠唯一的家人，牠不會丟下柯蒂斯自己去送死。

 

車上放著法蘭克‧辛納屈的音樂，柯蒂斯重複聽《你今夜的模樣》，他和傑克在河邊散步聽見渡輪上傳來的歌曲。

 

「我別無選擇，」柯蒂斯跟著唱。「只能去愛你。」

 

他嚼著口香糖，灌咖啡，瞪著眼前彷彿沒有止盡的路，和突破黑暗包圍的微弱車燈，覺得自己的眼珠子都快要掉出來。他打手機給後車廂裡的巴基，問他要不要休息還是上個廁所，巴基說後車廂裡有個空寶特瓶。

 

凌晨五點，距離天亮剩不到一個小時，柯蒂斯終於駛進非利士鎮。他在路邊一家已經開始營業的咖啡館停下來上廁所，買他今天的第三杯咖啡。咖啡館的女侍神情雀躍，說今天有西維爾牧師的佈道會，很多人會湧進這偏僻小鎮，所以他們提早開門做生意。咖啡廳裡也確實有人進進出出買咖啡和吃早餐。

 

「你也是來參加佈道會的嗎？」已經不算年輕的女侍拿咖啡給柯蒂斯的時候問，「和大家一樣，想早點來搶個好位子嗎？

 

「是的。」柯蒂斯給她多一點小費。「我想成為第一個見到牧師的人。」

 

「其實也不用急，西維爾牧師說他今天會治療每一個人，我也想請他幫我治療我的關節炎，痛死了。」女侍說，「你呢？你看起來很健康。」

 

「我的心破了一個洞。」柯蒂斯看見女侍臉上同情的表情。「只有西維爾牧師可以治得好。」

 

「上帝保佑你，孩子。」

 

「你也是，女士。」

 

柯蒂斯上車前看見天上有一頭游隼飛過，牠發出高亢的叫聲，艾德加朝著天空呼出一聲又長又響貨真價實的狼嚎。

 

柯蒂斯繼續開車，透過google地圖找到太陽旅館。有兩個人站在停車場抽菸。柯蒂斯當了多年警探的經驗告訴他，這兩個人可不是淳樸小鎮居民，那站姿和看著左右警戒的樣子一點也不像。停車場幾乎停滿車子，那兩人站在一個空車位上。柯蒂斯開過去，秀出他的手掌。

 

「你們的老闆在等我。」柯蒂斯把車停好，讓艾德加跟著下車。

 

其中一個人上下打量他。「貨呢？」

 

柯蒂斯打開後車廂，把假裝昏倒的巴基扛起來。「我親自交給你們的老闆。」

 

「等等。」男人指著艾德加。「別他媽帶狗上去。」

 

艾德加發出很沒出息的哀鳴。「牠是我的保鑣，得跟著我。」

 

兩個人很刻薄地笑了。「凡赫辛的保鑣是條蠢狗！」

 

他們帶柯蒂斯經過旅館櫃檯，向睡眼惺忪的櫃台人員解釋這是一個急需西維爾牧師治療的病患。在電梯裡，兩個男人不停看著冬兵，撥開他的頭髮，戳戳他的臉，稀有動物總是很吸引人。

 

電梯抵達五樓，這已經是這間旅館的最頂樓了。他們搜柯蒂斯的身，把他身上的槍和刀和短柄斧都拿走了。他們和柯蒂斯一起進去，把艾德加關在房外。

 

柯蒂斯把巴基扔在地板上，巴基開始呻吟著要醒過來。西維爾牧師和皮爾斯坐在合成皮沙發椅上，朗姆羅和羅林斯還有兩個重案組的警探則是站在他們身後。他們挺直背脊，表情嚴肅，像是值勤中的軍人，沒有平常在警局時粗魯的漫不經心。朗姆羅瞪著柯蒂斯，像是一條脖子綁著鐵鍊的瘋狗，隨時準備衝上去咬人。柯蒂斯無法不去注意桌上有一個透明的飲料壺，裝滿濃稠的深紅色液體，散發濃濃的血腥味。還有一個玻璃杯，裡面有半杯專為九頭蛇調製的髒血雞尾酒。

 

傑克則躺在地毯上。他的臉色近乎死灰，雙手和脖子都有銀鍊纏著，手腕上有怵目驚心還在滴血的傷口。柯蒂斯的心揪在一起。

 

「我帶冬兵來了，」柯蒂斯說，「把傑克還我。」

 

「你不喜歡說廢話。」皮爾斯說，似乎挺讚賞的。

 

「喔，這就是冬兵啊。」西維爾牧師站起來，要羅林斯和另一個重案組警探把巴基抓起來。巴基已經完全清醒了，他用最凶狠的表情瞪著西維爾牧師，在羅林斯抓著他的手臂時不斷掙扎。羅林斯檢查巴基手腕束帶上的束縛咒語之後，點點頭，西維爾牧師才湊上來。「我沒有見過你，我聽說你是叛徒。」

 

「他不是冬兵，只是冬兵的載體。」皮爾斯的語氣彷彿巴基是一輛車子或一張桌子。「別躲在巴恩斯背後，冬兵，快出來。」

 

冬兵出現了，房裡的空氣越來越冷，硫磺的味道也很濃重。他看著柯蒂斯。「叛徒。」

 

「你才是叛徒。」皮爾斯說，「他只是把你物歸原主。」

 

「我可以帶傑克走了吧？」柯蒂斯看著窗外，黑夜漸漸淡去，白日就要重新掌握大地，那頭游隼正在窗外晃著，沒人注意到牠。

 

「你可以帶傑克走了嗎？」皮爾斯微笑。「朗姆羅，你覺得他可以嗎？」

 

朗姆羅聳聳肩，沒有回答。

 

西維爾牧師離巴基很近，對他充滿了好奇。「你左手上這是什麼？咒語？我總是聽說冬兵是多麼強大的武器，卻跑走了。為什麼？你不想要為九頭蛇服務，獲得永恆的榮耀了嗎？九頭蛇就要降臨人間了，到時候，整個世界都要臣服在他的腳邊，就連羅傑斯也一樣。你逃跑又有什麼意義？為了一個人？還是凡赫辛？」

 

冬兵的胸膛快速起伏，房間裡冷得像要下雪了一樣。

 

「人總有糊塗的時候，總要跌個跤才會學到教訓。」西維爾牧師拍拍巴基的臉。「為了讓你好好記著教訓，我會讓羅傑斯死在你面前。我會把他那顆神聖的心臟直接從胸口挖出來讓你吃掉，在那之前，我們會把他從手指頭開始，一塊一塊切下來。」

 

冬兵用力扯開手腕上的束帶，一手一個掐住站在他左右的羅林斯和重案組警探的脖子，然後捏碎。在西維爾牧師還沒反應過來之前就用左手貫穿他的身體，把他的心臟扯出來。

 

「你吃你自己的心臟吧。」冬兵把心臟扔在西維爾牧師因為不敢置信而睜大的嘴巴上。

 

柯蒂斯太高興了，一切都很順利，把能夠召喚九頭蛇力量的西維爾牧師解決了之後剩下的就容易了。他可以救了傑克，按照計畫安排傑克的「死亡」。

 

朗姆羅揪著傑克脖子上的銀鍊，把傑克從地毯上拽起來。柯蒂斯看著傑克半閉起的眼睛，他知道傑克醒了，但沒有動。朗姆羅從腰帶間抽出一把格鬥刀，搭在傑克的脖子上。「你個王八蛋。」

 

冬兵朝那兩個把柯蒂斯帶上來的人走過去，但他走到一半就停下來，像有人對他施展了魔法，令他無法動彈。

 

「不講信用是沒辦法做生意的。」皮爾斯說。他一揮手，巴基就像有人揪著他的衣領把他往牆上甩去。「看看傑克，德古拉的後裔多麼強壯，連銀鍊都不太能燙傷他，他的血一定也很強大。特別是我們已經好好招待他一整晚，他的血液裡一定充滿了恐懼。朗姆羅，我們已經有他身上足夠的血，不再需要他了。帶他出去吧。」

 

三個人衝過來把柯蒂斯壓倒在地。只是三個普通人類，對柯蒂斯來說很簡單，但皮爾斯的手指著他的時候，他發現自己的力氣都被抽乾了。皮爾斯也能夠召喚九頭蛇的力量嗎？朗姆羅拖著傑克往外走，柯蒂斯不斷掙扎，只換來一陣拳打腳踢。

 

皮爾斯臉上滿是惱怒。冬兵抱著腦袋，面露痛苦的神色，跪在地上。「冬兵，九頭蛇至高無上的力量，是沒有人可以抵抗的。你會為你今天的行為後悔。」

 

「祂沒辦法來了。對吧？」柯蒂斯大喊。「你們辛苦煉的載體現在死翹翹了！」

 

「原來你知道。」皮爾斯點點頭。「聰明的凡赫辛，可惜，猜錯人了。」

 

柯蒂斯看著皮爾斯朝他滑過來，他飄起來了，鞋尖劃過地毯，雙眼變成兩團腥紅色的洞。「你才是載體，你才能召喚九頭蛇的力量。」

 

「是的，艾佛瑞特警探。西維爾只是替身，以防現在這種狀況，是我借他的手展現神蹟。」皮爾斯連聲音都變了，更加低沉，分岔又交疊，像一群人同時講話。「就差一步了。等我喝下最後一杯，獻上佈道會的每條生命，我的任務就完成了。我主九頭蛇將行走於大地，人們永遠不會再看見陽光和希望，只有秩序與服從。」

 

「不！」柯蒂斯吼著，不管那三個人還在踹他的腦袋。「冬兵快醒醒！巴基！別讓他喝掉傑克的血！」

 

冬兵躺在地上，蜷曲著身體。

 

皮爾斯滑到桌子旁，直接拿起飲料壺。「乾杯。」

 

他開始把傑克的血灌進嘴裡。房間裡的每個人都睜大眼睛，看他喝完整整一壺傑克的血，連桌上那半杯他都喝得一乾二淨。壓著柯蒂斯的人站起來，急切地等待皮爾斯的轉變。皮爾斯張開雙手，閉上眼睛，飄得更高，為即將發生的事情興奮不已。

 

然後他跌了下來。

 

他扶著椅背爬起來，臉上滿是疑惑和驚慌，接著他開始吐。紅黑色的血液從他的嘴裡噴出來，還夾雜著細碎的肉塊，就好像有人把他的內臟打成汁一樣。

 

柯蒂斯大笑，笑得停不下來。「喔，我忘了告訴你，傑克身體裡的血早就不是德古拉的血了，是我的，是凡赫辛的血。你剛剛喝下一壺他媽的神聖的血！」

 

20.

 

柯蒂斯只是想救傑克。

 

傑克遇襲那晚，是柯蒂斯人生中最害怕的時刻。他把面無血色、逐漸乾縮的傑克放在汽車後座，在深夜的馬路上狂飆。他想把傑克送到醫院去，甚至隨便抓個路人來餵傑克。但傑克傷得很重，脖子被朗姆羅切開，血流個不停。他就要死了，真正地死去。

 

柯蒂斯把車子停在路邊，然後爬到後座去。傑克睜著逐漸黯淡的眼睛說：「再見了。」

 

柯蒂斯顫抖著切開自己的手腕，把血滴進傑克的嘴巴裡。傑克一開始沒有反應，之後開始吸吮。柯蒂斯沒想到自己是凡赫辛，沒想到自己的血有可能害死傑克。情況還能糟到哪兒？不是這樣死就是那樣死，總歸是同一條路。但他也可能走運找到另外一條。

 

傑克的臉色逐漸不再像死屍，身體也膨脹回原來的樣子，但他還是很虛弱，而柯蒂斯也開始頭昏了。他抽開自己的手腕，傑克發出不滿的呻吟，就像每次做愛柯蒂斯為了換姿勢而拔出來的時候，傑克都會輕聲抗議一樣。

 

「我們不能再待在路邊，隨時會有人經過。」柯蒂斯說，但沒有得到任何回應。他坐回前座，小心翼翼開車回家。他把傑克抱回他的公寓裡，慶幸艾德加今晚寄住在鄰居家。隔壁的老太太很喜歡艾德加，總是餵牠很多餅乾，樂於照顧牠，覺得牠只是一條很大隻的狗狗，沒有發現牠是狼，柯蒂斯也沒有糾正她。他鎖上門，拉緊每一扇窗廉，然後傳簡訊給史蒂夫，說自己得了流感要請假。

 

傑克躺在床上，全身都是血，髒兮兮而狼狽不堪。他會很生氣的，柯蒂斯想，他的西裝很貴的，現在沾滿血了，夏伊洛市裡大概沒有哪家洗衣店有辦法處理吧。他脫光傑克和自己的衣服，和傑克躺在一起。傑克一動也不動，全身上下冷冰冰，看不出來還是不是活著。柯蒂斯把自己的手腕舉到他的唇邊。「多喝一點，寶貝，求求你，別死。」

 

只要傑克不死，就是把柯蒂斯吸乾他都心甘情願。

 

柯蒂斯第二天醒來的時候天已經亮了。他的手機裡有史帝夫的訊息，准了他的假。窗簾被拉開了，陽光灑進室內，照亮每個角落。傑克不在他的身邊。

 

柯蒂斯扶著床邊桌站起來。凡赫辛比一般人類強壯，耐摔耐打，體力好，復原迅速，他們可以三天不睡覺執行任務，可以幾餐不吃還充滿活力。他們是一般人夢想中的床伴，勇猛有力又持久。但這不代表他們的血幾乎被吸乾之後還能不受影響。他站在床邊，等待暈眩過去。他想傑克可能在浴室裡，然後又驚恐地想到或許傑克撐不下去死了，碎成塵埃了，一點也沒留下。

 

他打開臥室的門，看見傑克站在客廳裡，全身赤裸，閉上眼睛，沐浴在陽光下。他看起來很平靜。

 

柯蒂斯衝過去把傑克拖到陰影處。「你瘋了！站在陽光底下你想死嗎？」

 

「我本來想的。柯蒂斯，你的愛讓我被詛咒的生命有了一絲生氣，但我還是痛恨這一切。」傑克親親柯蒂斯的嘴唇。「可是你看啊！上帝原諒我了！」

 

傑克站起來，讓柯蒂斯看自己的身體。柯蒂斯終於注意到，傑克的身體發紅，像曬傷，像做日光浴不小心睡著被陽光烤了兩小時，但他沒有被灼傷。以他的年紀，沒有任何防護措施就站在陽光下應該會燒起來才對。

 

「站在陽光底下我還是會覺得痛。一開始真的很痛！我以為火就要冒出來了，但是，我沒有燒起來！」傑克幾乎跳起來。「我看見日出了。」

 

「怎麼會？」柯蒂斯不能理解發生在傑克身上的事。

 

他們做了一些試驗。陽光、銀製品，凡赫辛的火焰圖案，依舊能讓傑克感覺疼痛，但越來越輕微。他不想喝血，反而能喝下一點水。柯蒂斯把耳朵貼在他的胸口，但他的胸腔依舊死氣沉沉，沒有呼吸也沒有心跳。

 

柯蒂斯在凡赫辛的線上資料庫搜索的時候突然看到他們當年受訓時反覆讀到過的話：「吸血鬼此等天譴疾病的解藥乃凡赫辛」。

 

「我想我治癒了你。」柯蒂斯目瞪口呆地說。原來當初天使說的這句話不是他們幾百年來一直以為的意思。這不是譬喻，不是暗示，天使的意思就是字面上的意思，他們誤會幾百年了。

 

傑克坐在陽台望著夕陽落下，臉上帶著柯蒂斯從未見過的滿足和快樂。

 

但他們還有其他問題。傑克一個晚上不回家已經很糟糕了，萬一塞拉斯發現傑克已經不再是吸血鬼了怎麼辦？更何況，還有朗姆羅的勒索電話也沉甸甸地壓在柯蒂斯心上。比起被逼著出賣情報，他更恨朗姆羅把傑克傷得那麼重，幾乎奪去他被詛咒的性命。

 

他一定會報仇。

 

傑克想到用進化的方式來欺騙家人，沒想到是他親愛的姊姊起了頭，就像從毛衣裡抽出一根線頭，拉拉看，線越拉越長，卻把整件毛衣都快拉壞了。

 

21.

 

皮爾斯現在已經不成人樣，像個貼著人皮的骷髏，仍在嘔出發散惡臭的黑水。冬兵和巴基已經可以掙脫他的咒語，幫忙壓制住那三個看著皮爾斯逐漸變成怪物卻無能為力的男人。柯蒂斯衝出房間，沒看見艾德加，卻看到他的隊友。走廊上有許多人在互毆，娜塔莎一邊揍一個身形比她壯兩倍的男人一邊大喊著：「這是超自然生物事件處理小隊！你們都被逮捕了！」

 

傑克在哪裡？

 

「柯蒂斯！」彷彿聽見他的心聲，正在把某個人壓在地上上銬的山姆朝他吼。「他們在屋頂！」

 

柯蒂斯立刻從掛著逃生出口牌子的門推出去，往樓上爬。山姆也是一個鷹眼，他和克林特一樣，可以透過鳥類的眼睛去看，在需要空中偵察的時候，這能力非常有用。一路跟著柯蒂斯和巴基的游隼就是山姆的夥伴萊利，牠讓悄悄跟在柯蒂斯後面一大段距離的隊友們知道現場的情況，及時救援。

 

柯蒂斯推開頂樓的鐵門。太陽就要升起了，天亮之前卻總是最冷的時候。他看見艾德加正在撕咬朗姆羅的手臂，而傑克被銀鍊捆著全身。他靠在圍牆上，看著即將被太陽的萬丈光芒喚醒的天空。遠方傳來警笛的聲響，還有類似動物的咆哮。

 

吸血鬼們來了。按照史蒂夫的猜想，他們會跟蹤史蒂夫，避免他有所隱瞞，或搶先他一步抓到朗姆羅。史蒂夫在天快要亮的時候把他們引來，柯蒂斯需要塞拉斯親眼見到這一幕。

 

他們的計畫好薄弱勉強，卻也走到最後一步。

 

柯蒂斯衝上前去幫他的狼。朗姆羅的右手臂幾乎被艾德加扯斷，左手則在地上慌亂地摸索，摸到他的刀。

 

「艾德加！」柯蒂斯在朗姆羅把刀子刺進艾德加的腹部時大叫。朗姆羅甩開艾德加之後用力把牠踢到圍牆外。柯蒂斯能聽見艾德加落地時巨大的砰的一聲。

 

柯蒂斯和朗姆羅扭打在一起。他剛剛在房間裡被打得遍體鱗傷，有一隻眼睛腫起來，肚子也痛得要命，大概是內出血了。但是他不在乎。他的狼，他心愛的人，都因為眼前這人面獸心的邪教信徒而奄奄一息。他只想要朗姆羅死，他抓著他的腰往圍牆邊衝。朗姆羅在翻過去之前勾住他的脖子說：「你要跟我一起下去！」

 

風撲在柯蒂斯的臉上，太陽旅館前的柏油路越來越近，彷彿是柏油路浮起來而不是他往下墜。路邊停滿警車，史蒂夫到了。

 

他們重重摔在馬路上，柯蒂斯能聽見驚叫聲和警車的警笛，還有傑克在尖叫。他勉強睜開眼，看見塞拉斯正沿著太陽旅館的圍牆像蜘蛛一樣往上爬，其他的吸血鬼緊跟在後。第一道陽光從雲間射出來，照映在太陽旅館的頂樓。傑克的尖叫聲很淒厲，無論塞拉斯的心還會不會跳，相信都會碎成一片片，任何一個父母聽見自己的孩子死前的尖叫都會心碎的。

 

樓頂冒出火光，塞拉斯和他的手下在爬上屋頂前就碰到陽光，掉了下來。

 

柯蒂斯吃力地翻個身，看見朗姆羅躺著，有血泡不停從他的嘴裡冒出來，腦袋後流出因為帶著血而變成粉紅色的腦漿。他雙眼無神，表情空洞，喉嚨發出怪聲，正在迎接死亡。柯蒂斯爬到他身邊，把自己壓了上去，掐住他的脖子。

 

「死吧。」柯蒂斯因為頭上流血模糊了視線，他想自己的骨頭大概全都斷了吧，但他還是用盡所有的力氣。「去死，死吧！」

 

柯蒂斯最後記得的事情是有人把他從朗姆羅的屍體上拉開，大叫他的名字。

 

醫生說柯蒂斯還活著真是奇蹟，雖然是凡赫辛，比一般人更能承受衝擊，但從六樓掉下來，距離死亡也只有半步。他全身打上石膏，像一具石像一樣硬梆梆躺在病床上。很多人來看望他，市長，尼克，他們帶著記者來拍他慘兮兮的模樣，頒給他表揚勳章和慰問金。柯蒂斯過去沒有上過電視，好不容易有機會，結果他將會以這悽慘的樣貌被永久記錄下來。

 

而艾德加的待遇就好多了。這幸運的傢伙掉在巷子裡的垃圾箱上，保住一條小命，讓牠成了整個醫院最紅的病人。牠躺在柯蒂斯病床邊的小床上，假裝自己很虛弱，需要很多抱抱親親和小點心。「英勇救主！」人們都是這麼說牠的。吉利安甚至打算安排牠接受正式的狼獵兵訓練課程。柯蒂斯一開始想拒絕，但後來想想，算了，或許牠會成為一隻很優秀的狼獵兵，就像牠的母親。畢竟牠已經證明了，自己就和其他狼獵兵一樣勇敢無畏。

 

柯蒂斯向每個來探望他的人確認，朗姆羅已經死了。他要他們發誓朗姆羅是真的死了，死得徹徹底底，毫無懷疑空間。史蒂夫甚至拿朗姆羅屍體依規定焚燒的影片給柯蒂斯看。多虧了朗姆羅的筆記本，還有皮爾斯的秘密帳冊，這次他們抓到很多九頭蛇的成員，大概是歷年來最多的一次，公開處決的時候圍觀群眾之多，稱得上是盛況空前。夏伊洛市警局這次毫無疑問受到重創，雖然及時阻止九頭蛇的信徒在非利士鎮的廣場上已經布置好的佈道會場地裡引爆炸彈，但有太多後續的法律問題和爭議案件需要處理。然而這也輪不到柯蒂斯煩惱。

 

柯蒂斯的身體順利迅速復原。強尼來看過他，還偷渡一瓶酒來。強尼朝柯蒂斯眨眨眼，給他一個心照不宣的表情。他們很有默契不去提起傑克的名字，但看到強尼的樣子，柯蒂斯知道自己可以放心。

 

即將出院的時候，吉利安突然帶了好幾個凡赫辛過來。他們穿著正式的凡赫辛黑色長袍，胸前垂著黃金十字架。一般來說，除了重大會議、節日慶典、儀式，還有外交場合之外，大家都不會穿長袍。凡赫辛們有人戴手套，有一位拿領巾圍住自己的臉，只露出雙眼，像準備搶銀行的西部牛仔大盜。柯蒂斯知道那位凡赫辛弟兄的臉頰上有火焰的標誌。穿高領衫遮住脖子上的火焰的吉利安扔了一雙手套和一件外套給柯蒂斯，要他穿上。

 

沒多久，帶著一隊吸血鬼侍衛的塞拉斯就來了。凡赫辛和吸血鬼們把柯蒂斯原本還算寬敞的病房擠得水洩不通。氣氛雖然不緊繃，但很嚴肅，連艾德加都乖乖坐好。凡赫辛遮住火焰，吸血鬼收起獠牙，這是暫時休兵的表示。此刻的塞拉斯是經歷喪子之痛的父親，凡赫辛也不是沒血沒淚的。他們在樓頂發現一堆灰燼和銀鍊，從裡面挖出傑克的戒指。當戒指被送到塞拉斯和妻子羅絲手上的時候，羅絲甚至還哭昏了過去。

 

「關於傑克的事，我們很遺憾。」吉利安說。

 

塞拉斯只是點點頭。柯蒂斯以為吸血鬼能夠維持外貌長久不變，但塞拉斯現在看起來蒼老又憔悴，雖然他的服裝和髮型依舊一絲不苟，令人窒息的壓迫感也還是存在。柯蒂斯對他感到一陣無法抑制的愧疚，讓身為父母的人經歷這種痛苦真是殘忍，但他和傑克沒有選擇。塞拉斯走到柯蒂斯的病床邊。

 

「陛下，我很遺憾沒能救下傑克。」柯蒂斯說，他刻意低下頭，表示尊敬，其實是想閃避塞拉斯的注視。

 

「你已經盡力了。」塞拉斯說，他的聲音冷得像冰。「為了殺朗姆羅你差點賠上性命，為此，我感謝你。」

 

「這是我該做的。」柯蒂斯小聲說。

 

「你有孩子嗎？」塞拉斯問，但他發問的對象是吉利安。

 

「主沒有許我這項恩典。」吉利安說。

 

「那你大概很難想像我和傑克母親的心情。」塞拉斯慢慢踱步。「還有我們對於復仇的渴望。」

 

「我無法想像，但我能理解。」吉利安摸著拐杖，他在思考的時候就會如此。「兇手已經死了。」

 

「多虧了艾佛瑞特警探，當然。但是，他還有很多很多同夥，」塞拉斯說得很慢卻很重。「邪惡的同夥。」

 

「九頭蛇的信徒的確是難以置信的邪惡。」

 

「每少一個九頭蛇的信徒，這世界就會安全一點。」

 

「我同意。」

 

「所以凡赫辛大概不會介意吸血鬼為世界的安全盡一臂之力，對吧？」

 

柯蒂斯知道塞拉斯是來做什麼的了。不是向他道謝，而是來告知吉利安，吸血鬼一族即將展開的報復行動。在他們大開殺戒之前，總得向警長報備一下。柯蒂斯相信塞拉斯接下來還會去找幾個重要人士，市長、議長、警察局長、狼人首領和精靈大使，讓他們在吸血鬼追捕和屠殺九頭蛇信徒的時候，稍微把頭轉到一邊去，別看得太仔細。

 

雖然吸血鬼也在凡赫辛的頭號敵人榜上，但既然他們想出力抓蟑螂一樣沒完沒了的九頭蛇信徒，有何不可。吉利安一向是實際的人。

 

「我族不會介意。」吉利安說。

 

「很好。」

 

他們握手，塞拉斯就帶著吸血鬼們離開了。

 

22.

 

柯蒂斯出院之後，不是立刻回家，而是被接到凡赫辛大宅。他已經恢復得差不多了，史蒂夫說會調動他的職位，他很好奇，但現在有比工作更讓他擔心的事。

 

強尼帶著他往大宅的地下實驗室去。一打開門，他就看見傑克坐在一張椅子上，有個套著白袍的凡赫辛科學家正拿著紫外線照在他的手臂上。

 

傑克看見柯蒂斯立刻朝他跑來，撞進他的懷裡。

 

「你沒事吧？」柯蒂斯摸著傑克的臉。傑克看起來氣色不錯，皮膚依舊白皙，但開始有紅潤的血色透出來。他摸起來甚至有溫度。對一般人來說這樣的體溫太低了，對吸血鬼來說這卻是完全不正常的高溫。

 

「我沒事，你呢？」

 

「我很好，天啊，看見你我什麼都好了。」

 

「拜託，」科學家拿著儀器不滿地說，「做完這一場測試你們再去隨便哪裡開房間好嗎？」

 

柯蒂斯在病房待了兩個月。只要他單獨一人待著的時候，他會想到傑克。想到強尼他們有沒有按照計畫把山洞吸血鬼帶上頂樓代替傑克死給塞拉斯看？吉利安會不會遵守承諾保護傑克？傑克因為換上凡赫辛的血而造成的轉變效力能維持多久？他想到擁著傑克在河邊跳舞，想到傑克為了看見久違的日出日落而潸然淚下。

 

如今傑克就站在他面前，完好無缺。柯蒂斯有生以來第一次如此虔敬地感謝上帝。

 

「其實想想，這很合理。」後來柯蒂斯去找吉利安的時候，吉利安說。「他們必須將被轉化的人的血吸乾，然後讓對方喝下自己的血，才能把他變成吸血鬼。那把傑克身體裡吸血鬼的血都放乾，再換上凡赫辛的血，那會像是一種清洗作用。」

 

「把他的吸血鬼病毒都洗掉嗎？」柯蒂斯說。

 

「大概是吧。反正這是主的規則，那就如此吧。」

 

「我很好奇，史蒂夫是怎麼說服你幫忙的？」柯蒂斯問。

 

「他要我往實際一點的方向思考。」吉利安笑了。「用上次我說服長老們的說法，說敵人的軍機掉在我們手上，應該要好好研究。」

 

「他學會冷靜一點了。」

 

「因為這不是巴基，他可以理性思考。」吉利安指出。「其實我一開始也想要直接殺掉傑克的，這種方式來逆轉吸血鬼的轉變，對凡赫辛來說有點危險。過去從沒有凡赫辛想過要讓吸血鬼吸自己的血，也從沒有吸血鬼想過吸凡赫辛的血。」

 

「大家都以為吸血鬼喝了凡赫辛的血會爆炸，或者像皮爾斯那樣。」

 

「就讓大家繼續這樣想吧，但我們可以好好研究一下，這畢竟不是常見的事。或許有一天，我們真的可以找到治癒吸血鬼的方法，像藥品或疫苗。」

 

柯蒂斯看著吉利安。「治療他們而不是殺了他們，你真的老了，心腸變軟了。」

 

「也不是心軟，我只是會選擇成本比較低的方法。」吉利安拄著拐杖一步一步往前走，雖然很慢，但腳步依舊穩健。「其實我更懷念木樁的年代，便宜多了！」

 

吉利安把傑克留在大宅裡整整半年。能做的檢驗都做了，只差沒把傑克剖開來。如果傑克現在還是吸血鬼，吉利安搞不好真會這麼做。柯蒂斯回到他的工作岡位上，史蒂夫說過關於職位調動的事情，要等吉利安願意放傑克走之後再說。柯蒂斯還是抓怪物，處理糾紛，查案，寫報告，看起來和過去沒有不同。他每天下班都會回大宅見傑克，像十五歲的小孩一樣，躲在花園裡隱蔽的地方，和彼此抱在一起。

 

「在你和朗姆羅掉下去之後，強尼和其他凡赫辛就把你們從皮爾斯手上搶來的山洞吸血鬼拖上來。」傑克在柯蒂斯把嘴唇壓在他的脖子上親吻的時候說，「我得假裝尖叫，把戒指和銀鍊放在它身上，讓父親以為燒起來的是我。」

 

「我必須說你演得很逼真。」柯蒂斯把手伸進傑克的衣服裡，讓傑克一陣戰慄。「我聽了都害怕。」

 

「現在我身體裡沒有你的血了。」傑克輕笑。「你的血都讓皮爾斯喝了。現在我身體裡的血是其他凡赫辛的。」

 

「媽的，真該死。」一陣莫名其妙的妒意湧上來，柯蒂斯輕咬傑克的肩膀。「你還是我的。」

 

「我是你的。」傑克發出一陣滿足的嘆息，因為柯蒂斯的手正探往他敏感的腿間。「你真的必須停下來了，我一直覺得有人在偷看。」

 

他們迫切需要碰觸彼此的身體，可是吉利安嚴禁任何人在大宅裡發生性行為。對他來說凡赫辛大宅是最接近上帝的地方了，應該維持純淨的心和行為，才不會對不起腳下那把加百列的斷劍。柯蒂斯不知道其他住在大宅的凡赫辛怎麼想，但他真的忍太久了，腦袋裡滿滿不純淨的畫面。他發出充滿挫敗的怒吼，勉強自己和傑克分開。

 

吉利安終於答應讓傑克離開。史蒂夫來告訴柯蒂斯職務調動的問題。

 

「哥倫比亞？」柯蒂斯驚訝地說。「我以為是調去坐辦公桌或槍械管理室，哥倫比亞也太遠了吧？」

 

「你想過傑克離開凡赫辛大宅之後，在夏伊洛要怎麼生活嗎？」吉利安看一眼一言不發的傑克。他對傑克一直不冷不熱，要想讓吉利安用對待T.J.的態度去對待傑克，似乎很困難。傑克依然有身為王子的驕傲，還在適應自身的變化。對吉利安來說，他也永遠都會是個吸血鬼，無論怕不怕陽光。「經過上次的事件，誰不知道傑克的臉？你認為不會有風言風語傳進塞拉斯的耳裡嗎？塞拉斯發現我們拿他兒子的命撒下瞞天大謊，他不會震怒嗎？吸血鬼和凡赫辛會有一場慘烈的戰爭，代價會太高了。」

 

史蒂夫點頭。「他說的沒錯，柯蒂斯，傑克，你們做了沒有回頭路的選擇。」

 

「我願意去。」傑克搶先回答。「柯蒂斯，你不願意嗎？」

 

柯蒂斯握著傑克微溫的手。「你去哪裡我就去哪裡。」

 

「哥倫比亞的波哥大有一座凡赫辛大宅，我把所有的情況都跟南美洲長老都說過了，他很好奇也很興奮，樂意接納你們。你要轉派過去，在當地的警局任職，他們也有一個超自然生物事件處理小隊，原先派駐的凡赫辛退休了，要搬去耶路撒冷定居，你去補他的位子。我們也為傑克創造一個新的身分。」吉利安拿了一個資料夾給柯蒂斯。「吸血鬼不喜歡太熱的地方，所以當地的吸血鬼沒有基利波這麼多，雖然傑克的臉曾經出現在全世界的電視新聞上，但他們對傑克不是那麼熟悉，改變一下打扮，又能在白天出沒，他們可能只會認為只是長得相像。還有，他們有很多南美洲特有的超自然生物，到了之後你要重新接受訓練。裡面的資料好好閱讀，南美洲長老會好好教你的。」

 

「我懂了。」聽說南美洲長老是所有長老裡面最愛八卦又不拘小節的，就和哥倫比亞的天氣一樣熱情有趣。柯蒂斯心想至少他會有個比較好相處的上司。

 

要離開自己生活一輩子的地方很不容易。柯蒂斯的家人，朋友，並肩作戰的夥伴，都在夏伊洛，他從沒想過自己會離開。但傑克不也是放下他認識的每一個人嗎？傑克比他更沒有回頭路。此刻他們擁有的，只有彼此。當然，還有艾德加，吉利安連艾德加在波哥大的就學問題都安排好了。等到了波哥大，艾德加裝成狗狗閒散度日的生活就要結束了，牠要正式開始接受狼獵兵的訓練。柯蒂斯希望牠可不要把自己搞到被退學了。

 

柯蒂斯的弟兄和夥伴們為他辦了幾個歡送會，他們喝個爛醉，把柯蒂斯從小到大的糗事拿出來講，祝福他在波哥大找到性感火辣的哥倫比亞正妹女朋友。柯蒂斯在想，如果傑克有了一個新的身分，那能不能在沒有人認識他們的異國他鄉裡，和他有正式的關係？有法律保障的那種？他想吉利安一定不會同意，每一個凡赫辛的婚姻，都要經過族長和當地長老的同意。不過到時候天高皇帝遠，只要能說服南美洲長老，吉利安大概也不想打老遠跑來棒打鴛鴦。

 

他們都改變許多，未來還有更多未知等在前方，他們要學著接受。從大宅出來，準備搬家這段期間，柯蒂斯和傑克天天都做愛，把禁慾這半年沒有享受到的補回來。傑克竟然說，他想念柯蒂斯的火焰會燙傷他的感覺。但是他也喜歡和柯蒂斯相擁，像是把彼此揉進自己身體，完全結合在一起的親密無間。柯蒂斯也懷念傑克冰涼的身體在自己的摩挲之後慢慢熱起來的過程，但他更喜歡現在他們可以共享一整天，無論白天或黑夜，都不用被迫分開。

 

離開的前一晚，柯蒂斯和小隊的成員喝完酒之後回到家，看見蜜雪兒和傑克一起坐在客廳，大衛依舊站在蜜雪兒身後。艾德加則窩在一旁睡覺，沒有半點防衛心。柯蒂斯的心差點沒從喉嚨跳出來，他的腦海裡迅速閃過最糟糕的盤算。

 

「放輕鬆，艾佛瑞特警探。」大衛把他的手放在腰間的手槍上，大概是因為他發現柯蒂斯把手放在刀子上了吧。

 

「我不是來揭發你們的。」蜜雪兒說。「幸好還來得及在你們走以前見傑克一面。」

 

「你怎麼發現的？」柯蒂斯問。傑克的神情並不緊張，這讓柯蒂斯稍微安心一點。

 

「直覺吧？傑克和我是雙胞胎，如果他真的不在世上了，我會有感覺的，但我沒有。」蜜雪兒指了指倒吊在天花板吊扇下的蝙蝠。「所以我讓蝙蝙幫我到處看看。吸血鬼進不了凡赫辛大宅的花園，蝙蝠卻可以。」

 

柯蒂斯看著蝙蝙搖搖頭。「又是你啊。」

 

蜜雪兒拍拍傑克的手背。「傑克把一切都告訴我了。父親恐怕不能接受，但對我來說，我更重視傑克的幸福。」

 

大衛提起一個手提袋，放在桌子上。

 

「朗姆羅的懸賞獎金，三百萬美金，是沒有多少錢。」蜜雪兒把三百萬美金說得像是從口袋裡掏出來的一張二十塊錢一樣。「我說服父親把錢給你，畢竟你是殺了朗姆羅的人。這也可以當成是我們向凡赫辛示好的表現。」

 

「不用了吧。」

 

「你當警察賺多少錢？」蜜雪兒一臉同情。「你養不起我弟弟。」

 

柯蒂斯飛快地想想自己的薪水和傑克的消費水準。「好吧，你說的有道理。」

 

「我說過，我想要傑克幸福。」蜜雪兒和傑克相視而笑。「他告訴我，因為你，他很幸福。」

 

柯蒂斯看著傑克，「因為他，我也很幸福。」

 

「雖然感到很抱歉，但為了大家好，我會讓父親母親繼續為了傑克的死而哀悼，我什麼都不會說的。」蜜雪兒站起來。「找一天，我去哥倫比亞找你們玩，你們也一定要一直和我聯絡。」

 

「我會的。」柯蒂斯真正鬆了一口氣。「謝謝你，殿下。」

 

蜜雪兒和傑克擁抱了好久，用羅馬尼亞語輕聲交談了一會，才帶著大衛和蝙蝙離開。將來的吸血鬼國王會是蜜雪兒，和塞拉斯相比，溫和的她讓柯蒂斯看見微弱的希望。或許到了那時，凡赫辛和吸血鬼也不再是仇敵了，任何相愛的凡赫辛和吸血鬼，都不再害怕被拆散。

 

白天的時候史蒂夫和巴基送他們去機場。傑克把頭髮留長，戴上帽子和眼鏡，謹慎地跟在柯蒂斯身邊，辦理登機和寵物託運的手續。艾德加因為體型太大所以不能待在客艙，牠自己似乎也無所謂，反正籠子裡有玩具和點心。

 

「賽巴斯欽。」史蒂夫念著傑克護照上的名字。「聖人的名字，這是吉利安挑的吧。我想他也沒有那麼討厭傑克。」

 

「但願如此。」柯蒂斯發自內心地說：「謝謝你。」

 

「如果我是你，我會做同樣的事。」史蒂夫說。

 

「強尼和T.J.會來找我們玩，你和巴基也一起來吧。」

 

「我們打算領養孩子，接下來會有一段很忙的時間。或許過幾年吧。」

 

「人生新階段啊。」

 

「是啊，就跟你們一樣。」

 

史蒂夫摟著巴基的肩膀，目送柯蒂斯和傑克走進登機門。

 

在飛機上，傑克和柯蒂斯的手緊握在一起，直到飛機開始滑行，在轟隆聲中起飛，載著他們航向新生活。

 

「我們辦到了。」傑克把頭靠在柯蒂斯的肩膀上。

 

「是的。」柯蒂斯呼出一口氣，把傑克的手握得更緊。「我們終於可以在一起了。」

 

 

\--完--

 


End file.
